Being Supergirl isn't super at all
by theoctopus
Summary: After leaving her father and Uncle Bruce for 8 years, Supergirl returns home. Something darker lies behind her return. Something she doesn't wish to tell her mentors. It also doesn't help when she needs to cope with Terry. PLEASE READ "IT"S NEVER TOO LATE
1. Return

Hey _**readers**_

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!!

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read the prequel first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

PS I used Taylor Swift's "Mary's song"

Return

"Mcginnis, concentrate." Bruce ordered the new Batman through the com-link. The young Batman was only 17, a rebellious age.

Disgruntled, Terry retorted, "Easy for you to say when you're not patrolling for the second night in your life. It's nearly midnight and I have school tomorrow, not that you care anyway."

"Mcginnis."

"Alright, old man. Keep your hair on. I just want someone else to alleviate my burden slightly."

Just as Bruce opened his mouth, the Batcomputer flashed a message on the screen. "**UNCLE BRUCE, HI.**"

"Wayne?"

"Quiet, Mcginnis." Bruce typed back "Isabel?" into the computer.

"**YES, I AM IN GOTHAM. MEET ME IN BATCAVE TMR MORNING.**" After a slight while, another message appeared. "**BETTER UPGRADE THE SECURITY SYSTEM.**" Bruce smirked. Isabel was still the same arrogant girl 8 years ago.

"Mcginnis, come back to the Batcave as Batman tomorrow. There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Sure, Wayne." Terry could imagine Bruce introducing old pals or boring comrades to him and wished he could go out with Dana instead.

Bruce went back to his room and opened his drawer, finding his collection of Selene items. A lot had happened during these 8 years. Superboy, Connor (another project of Cadmus) was introduced into Clark's family. He was a clone of Superman so he was as stubborn and innocent as his father. He, 19 years old, was also Isabel's big brother as Cadmus quickened his growth to be older than her. From what Clark and his ex-protégés told him, Superboy and Supergirl met each other a couple of times during patrol.

Bruce had followed Selene's progress as a superstar by buying her CDs, posters. He picked up her recent album and looked at the cover. Selene was attractive to every male and female. Her growing maturity never lessened her natural innocence. All of her songs came from her heart. Her songs in recent albums were about independence of teens and there was one recent love song called "Mary's Song" which was presumably about Green Arrow, Daniel.

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'  
_

_  
'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

__

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'  


_  
Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me  
You never did, you never did  
_

_  
Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my  
_

_  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
_

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes  
_

_  
And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'  
_

_  
Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
Yet all I need is here next to me  
_

_  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

Bruce hated that song as he could feel the sweet voice of Isabel singing for Daniel, the playboy's son. He often worried that he wasn't the one for her. However, Isabel seemed to enjoy his company greatly and even worked with him as a team for some time.

For a long time, he tried desperately to convince her to come back to the Wayne Mansion. Yet she refused and explained that she wanted to find the heroine in herself alone. Undoubtedly, Selene's career flourished and Supergirl grew stronger without his or Clark's help. Eventually, Bruce went to sleep in his chair with a rare smile on his wrinkled face.

When Bruce woke up, he found a warm blanket around him.

"Hi, Uncle Bruce!" Isabel wrapped her arms around Bruce and squeezed tightly.

When Isabel released her grip, Bruce took a good look at her. Isabel had grown so much. She was much taller and had a much more womanly figure. Her hair grew longer and sleeker. Her bright blue eyes still shone dazzlingly. Bruce frowned in disapproval when he saw that she wore mini-shorts which covered up to her thighs.

"I knew you wouldn't like them." Bruce grunted in reply.

Bruce asked, "Did you contact Clark or Connor?"

"Well… I didn't tell them exactly where I was because I knew they would stop whatever they were doing and rush to see me. I just told them that I was moving away from my old apartment near the Titans Tower. By the way, you have a new Batman now."

"Curious? No peeking though."

There is a soft 'beep' on the Batcomputer, signaling Terry's return. Isabel immediately changed to her Supergirl costume and mask. Before long, Isabel and Terry met for the first time in their costumes.

Bruce stepped between them and introduced, "Supergirl, Batman. Batman, Supergirl."

Terry stared at the teen girl in front of him. He saw the slim figure, glossy hair and well-framed face and whistled.

Bruce glared at Terry and warned, "Manners."

Supergirl giggled and said, "I think I like the new Batman already."

Terry said sarcastically, "Old man, you never mentioned that you knew Supergirl."

Bruce replied coolly, "It's none of your business. Supergirl, how long will you be staying?"

"Until…*ring* Sorry." Supergirl ran to the corridor and talked to Green Arrow.

"Hi, Daniel. I'm in Gotham. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Miss you too…" Terry saw Bruce's eyes narrow in disgust.

"What?! Don't like her boyfriend?"

Bruce muttered under his breath, "I would take you over that Arrow boy anytime."

Supergirl returned, clutching her mobile close to her chest. "I see you're still with that **kid**."

Supergirl defended her lover immediately, "He's no kid! Besides, I know that you sent your old partners, Uncle Dick and Tim to spy on me. It's not like you didn't know."

"I know about you working with the Titans while frolicking around with that ridiculous leader."

"Frolicking?! Do not insult me! I can separate business from my lif…"

"OK… feeling extremely awkward." Terry shielded himself from the quarreling couple.

Bruce cleared his throat and said with forced calm, "So, why have you come back?"

"Just missed you…" Bruce knew that the girl was lying but decided to find out on his own.

"Does that mean I can skip patrolling tonight?"

"No." Supergirl saw the new Batman sigh and followed him outside.

"Want company?" Batman and Supergirl sat in the Bat-jet, with Batman steering the wheel.

"So, are you and the old man close?" Supergirl raised her finger to her lips and her eyes glowed. The jet shuddered slightly.

"What did you do?"

"I turned off Bruce's monitoring system. I don't want him to hear us."

"Shway! So you knew the old man for a long time."

"I met him since I was 6. He trained me for two years before I left the League."

"Why'd you leave? Isn't it shway to be in the League?" Supergirl was silent for a while, causing Batman to turn his head.

She saw him notice her sudden silence and said in a forced cheerful tone, "The League just isn't for me."

_Author's NOTE: This is the end of the story. The sequel will be about 16-year-old Isabel. What happened when Isabel leaved the League during the 8 years and became a solo heroine, Supergirl and Selene at the same time? She left the Wayne Mansion for 8 years, distancing herself from Bruce and Clark. After 8 years of solitude, Isabel went back to Wayne Mansion and met the new Batman, Terry Mcginnis._


	2. Identities

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

Identity

Supergirl was gone when Bruce went to find her next morning. Bruce stared at the empty bed and thought, "Isabel seems so distant now. What is she hiding from me?"

After Terry showed up at the Batcave as Batman, so did Supergirl.

Bruce said to Terry, "Go patrol." Supergirl waved the new Batman good bye and looked back at Bruce.

"We need to set some rules."

"Rules?"

"I need you to notify me of your whereabouts. I do not allow you to leave the house like today." Supergirl's eyes narrowed. She knew she needed the equipment in the Batcave to fulfill her mission, but informing Bruce about her whereabouts would be too risky.

Bruce then added, with a smirk on his face, "I have another proposition. You are to be with the New Batman."

"You want me to reveal my identity to that stranger?"

"Don't worry, my protégé is definitely more reliable than any other **people** you know."

"Thanks for the compliment of Daniel again, Uncle Bruce. I accept the deal, but how do you intend me to stay with him during the day?"

"Well, Selene's going to school."

The next morning, Hamilton Hill High school was suddenly crowded with reporters and vans stuffed with paparazzi.

"Breaking news! Selene Beckinsale, the 16-year-old superstar, just announced that she will transfer to Hamilton Hill High School. Here she comes!"

A black, sleek limousine passed the schoolgate and into the parking lot. The driver wearing a black suit went out the car and opened the door for the girl. Selene stepped out of the limo, staring at the flashing cameras outside the gate.

The headmaster rushed towards her and shook her hand. She looked at the middle-aged man with thinning hair bowing down to her.

She put on her fake smile and said, "Hello, headmaster."

"Miss. Beckinsale, it's a pleasure for us to have you as a student. I have heard that you're homeschooled before and never went to a real school before. Not to worry, our school will do anything to accommodate you."

_Ugh…I hate Uncle Bruce for putting me through this. He must be enjoying this so much. Now that Selene enrolled into a high school, dad will definitely know and come to convince me to go home again. _

"Do you know, Terry, Selene Beckinsale is coming to OUR school today? I think I hear screams outside. Ahh! She's here!" Dana shouted to Terry, who was half-dozing on his desk. Their classroom door opened. The teaching staff surrounded Selene like bodyguards afraid of sudden attack from the outside.

The class teacher wiped the sweat from his forehead and said, panting, "Miss Beckinsale, this is…uh, your class. Max, fetch Miss Beckinsale a seat." Automatically, all of the boys pushed the people sitting next to them out of their seats and put on their best smiles.

Selene caught sight of the Batman and glided towards Terry. Mcginnis widened his eyes. Terry~_No way. Is she going to sit with me? She is so SHWAY and HOT! _Selene dropped her bag next to Terry and sat down.

At the same time, Terry's mobile rang. "Mcginnis! Phone!"

Selene stood up slowly and said to the teacher, "Is it okay to let him check his text? It may be important but if it bothers you…"

The whole class shook their heads and said, "No, course not!" Selene smiled sweetly and sat down.

Terry checked the text which said, "**Hey Batman, we're going to best neighbours. Supergirl**" Terry goggled at Selene, who was still paying attention to the board.

Terry mouthed, "No way…" Terry's phone rang again and he checked his new message. "**Better pay attention to the board instead of staring at me or I'll tell the teacher. Supergirl." **

The lunch bell rang. Instead of rushing out to lunch, the class rushed next to Selene. "Selene, I'm Dana." "I'm Max." "I'm Nelson." Her classmates struggled to extend their hands to her who politely shook them.

The boy called Nelson pushed the crowd away and asked, "Do you want to have lunch with me in the cafeteria? I can show you around if you want."

Selene looked at the broad-shouldered red-haired boy and thought, "He must be a jock. Daniel told me to stay away from them. Well, who cares." Selene stood up and followed Nelson, leaving a disappointed crowd in the classroom.

Nelson kept on talking about being the sports boy of the year and his award collection. Selene pretended to listen his endless rambling and finally he stopped and said, "Selene, so you're a star. I love your music!" The others in the cafeteria began to encourage Selene. "Come on, Selene! Sing something!" Someone even stole a guitar from the music room and handed it to her. So Selene compromised.

" _Ohh-oh  
I feel like I'm a million miles away  
From myself  
More and more these days  
I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know  
Who I really am,  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see  
I wanna understand!  
_

_  
CHORUS:  
Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me  
_

_  
So I'll try,  
Try to slow things down  
And find myself,  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time,  
But I know I'll be alright  
Cuz nothing much has changed  
On the inside  
It's hard to figure out  
How its gonna be  
Cuz I don't really know now  
I wanna understand!  
_

_  
CHORUS:  
Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me  
_

_  
I don't wanna wait  
Too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way  
_

_  
CHORUS:  
Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me  
Every Part of Me__"_

After her song ended, the crowd including teachers, staff and the headmaster roared in approval.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Terry rolling his eyes at her. Selene wrote this song during the last 8 years. The song told of her determination to find herself. She remembered that she wrote this to explain to Bruce and Clark why she left and to convince them to let her go.

"This is crazy, old man! Supergirl is Selene?! Don't you think I need to be warned? How could you let her go to school? Do you see the chaos she caused?" Terry bombarded Bruce with complaints of the superstar.

"Mcginnis, I just need you to keep an eye on her. As for the reporters, soon they'll give up as they aren't allowed into the gate. Isabel, just try not show off too much for Terry's sake."

Terry's brain was at its limit. "What?! Isabel? You have another identity too?" Their confession was cut short by another visitor.

"Isabel!" Superman super-sped towards his daughter and hugged her.

"Ugh…Dad…" Isabel moaned. Superman clamped his hand around Isabel's wrist and dragged her up the stairs out of the Batcave.

"Dad?"

"You're coming back with me, young lady! You hid from me long enough!"

Isabel clawed at the strong hands holding her. "Dad! Stop!" Although bits of Superman's hair were graying, his strength didn't diminish. "Uncle Bruce, help!"

Surprisingly, Bruce said, "Superman, I have a proposition. Let Isabel stay here. I'll make sure she stays put. Unlike you, I have ways of containing her."

Isabel winced. Instantly, she regretted ever staying with Bruce. Bruce smirked. He planned to keep the girl until she spilled out the real reason for staying in Gotham.

Superman asked, "What ways?"

Bruce chuckled and replied, "For one, I've got Green Arrow on speed-dial. I wonder what he'll do when he finds out who you talked to today."

Isabel's heart skipped a beat. Daniel always warned her to stay away from the 'sleazy guys' – jocks, actors, singers and so many more. Bruce typed on the keyboard threateningly.

"STOP!" Isabel shouted. Bruce grinned. As Isabel grew into a teenager, she became much more vulnerable in so many ways.

Superman released Isabel and looked into her daughter's eyes which mirrored his. "Isabel, don't scare me again by leaving. I can't live with just seeing on television and your messages. Why can't you be like Connor and stay with me in the League?"

"Dad, I didn't mean to worry you, but I'm not Connor who likes to be in the League. Besides, I'm not a child anymore."

Superman looked back at Bruce and said, "Bruce, keep an eye on Isabel for me. Inform me of her status everyday. If I miss her report for one day, I will take her back. By the way, if Green Arrow comes to Gotham, do notify me." Superman patted Isabel's hair and left.

During patrol, Supergirl was in an extremely bad mood. "So you're Isabel Kent, Selene Beckinsale and Supergirl. Did I miss anything?"

Terry asked smugly. "Shut up, Mcginnis." Supergirl laid her head back.

Terry continued, "Why did you pick Green Arrow as your boyfriend? He's so not shway. If you're Superman's daughter and Superboy's sister, why can't you fly?"

Supergirl couldn't take this non-stop questioning any longer and poked him hard at the back of his head. "OW! Jeez…"


	3. Servant

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

Servant

Isabel knew that her mission had to wait. For now, she had to wait for Bruce's guard to go down. Besides, she was having fun with Terry.

"Look! Why is that guy with Selene?"

"Who is that guy?"

"Who does he think he is?"

Selene smiled innocently at Terry who simply glared back. "What's wrong? Your boss said that you should follow me around and protect me."

"Well, **princess**. Glad to see you have your ego back since yesterday."

Selene decided that Terry had gone too far. She logged into Terry's mobile and sent a rather vulgar message to a contact called Dana. Terry could sense something was wrong because Selene didn't scowl at him.

After few minutes, "MCGINNIS!" Dana rushed to see her boyfriend with her phone in hand. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Terry raised his hands to show his innocence but Dana wasn't convinced. Terry read the message on his girlfriend's phone and scowled at Selene.

Dana found Selene looking at them and asked, "Selene, come see what my boyfriend dared to write!"

Selene paid no notice to Terry's pleading eyes and added, "That's unacceptable! I've never seen such a distasteful message!"

Dana glared at Terry and said, "Terry, it's ov…"

"But the wise thing to do is to wait and see what he would do to cheer you up." Selene cut in to save their relationship.

Dana thought for a while and said, "Yeah, you've got a point. So why are you here with this bastard?"

Selene chuckled and answered, "This 'bastard' works for Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne knows my dad so he sent the 'bastard' to me."

"As your servant?" Dana joked, without looking at Terry's shocked face.

"I guess so." Selene joined in the fun.

During lunch, Terry and Dana finally patched up. To Terry's bewilderment, Dana suggested to eat with Selene. So Terry reluctantly followed.

"Hi, servant! Hi, Dana!" Selene greeted them. Other people in the cafeteria stared hungrily at the remaining seat which was instantly filled by a pink-haired girl.

"Hi, Max!" Terry said to the girl.

Max said with her mouth full, "Terry, you never told me you knew Selene!" Terry smiled bitterly. Dana filled Max in with the information about Selene.

"Servant! Ha ha!" Max spurted some of her food out her mouth.

Suddenly, Selene's phone rang. Selene read the message and smiled sadly.

"Who was it?" Dana asked excitedly.

Terry answered for Selene, "Her boyfriend." Dana and Max huddled together and looked at Selene curiously.

Terry saw the slightly pained expression which she tried to hide on Selene's face.

"What's wrong?"

Selene smiled wickedly and replied, "Nothing, my servant."

Selene went through the day with a forced grin on her face. Terry glanced worriedly at her. He knew the message was not something that pleased her.

As Selene sat in the limousine with Terry, Terry asked softly, "What did he tell you?"

"None of your business." Isabel couldn't hold her smile any longer.

During the whole patrol, Isabel didn't say anything. No one could tell from the outside that she was sad, but Terry for some reason could and he was persistent. Even when Selene fought some thugs who were planning on stealing from the 7-11, she didn't utter a sound.

They returned to the cave and changed back out of their costumes in silence which astonished Bruce. They usually bickered until Bruce stopped them. Bruce walked towards Isabel who was staring determinedly at the ground.

Terry saw her clenched fists and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the door. "We're going out! Bye, old man."

Terry dragged her out of the mansion and in one of the street corner. "There, I think no one can notice us now."

Selene tugged her hand out of Terry's.

Selene, whose eyes still stuck to the ground, said in her strained voice, "Why did you bring me here?"

Terry forced Selene to look at him by grabbing her chin. Isabel's eyes were glistening with tears. Her face was blushing slightly.

"You can cry if you want."

Isabel pushed his hand aside. "I'm not going to cry." However, it was too late. The tears fell down uncontrollably.

Isabel rubbed her eyes furiously and muttered stubbornly, "I'm not crying."

Terry responded snidely, "No, you're not." After 15 minutes, Isabel finally calmed down.

Terry asked once again, "Can you tell me?"

Isabel was silent for a while and said, "Daniel and I made an oath when we first met that we would be there for each other and that there wouldn't be anything between us. The Titans just informed me that he left them. He resigned as Green Arrow and is Bullseye now."

"Bullseye the murderer?"

"Yes, when I was with him, I kept an eye on him to keep him on track. However, now, he has forgotten about me and kills. I tried my best to be beside him since his father died but I couldn't stop him. I must be the worst girlfriend ever, right? I couldn't help him and now he's gone. He is the only one who knows everything about me. I told him my plans, dreams, everything yet he left me."

Terry hugged Isabel and ensured that it wasn't her fault. Isabel cried her heart out in his arms and Terry cursed the Green Arrow for abandoning her. Terry added Bullseye to his list of villains to hunt down.

Soon, Isabel was too tired to stand. Terry carried Isabel back to the Mansion. Terry let her down on the doorstep.

Isabel still clutched tightly to his T-shirt. She never looked up at Terry's face, apparently ashamed of her defeated form.

"Thanks, Terry." She croaked humbly.

"Anytime, princess." She released him finally and watched him prance out of the mansion.

In no time, Bruce knew the whole story. "I told you that boy wasn't good news." Bruce said matter-of-factly. "You're too soft. When the boy began to turn evil, you still stayed beside him to pull him back. Let me guess. When I threatened to call him, you were afraid that I or Clark would know about him so you agreed to stay. However, that still doesn't explain why you're in Gotham."

Isabel sighed and confessed everything. "When Daniel went berserk, he swore to destroy all of Waller's projects because he thinks Waller killed his father."

"He knew you were one of them, right?"

"Yes, but he never hurt me. I think that maybe deep inside, he was still Green Arrow. He said that the project he couldn't find was in Gotham."

"So you came here to try to protect the project."


	4. Mission

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

Mission

Bruce explained the mission to Terry. "You mean this project is a person?"

Bruce nodded. "The original files have been abandoned long ago. There may be copies with old Cadmus members. This is General Kaster, the only living Cadmus director except Waller. He should know about the project in Gotham."

Both Terry and Isabel looked at the picture. "According to sources, he should be hiding in Okinawa"

Terry repeated, "Okinawa?"

Isabel explained, "Japan."

"Sorry, slept during Geography but hey, I don't know Japanese."

Isabel pulled Terry to the jet. "I do."

Aboard the jet, Isabel felt extremely uneasy. She knew Daniel was smart enough to locate this General too. They needed to be faster than him or else the General wouldn't be alive to give them information.

They landed in a shady forest and turned the invisibility of the jet on.

"What do we do now? We're in the Oki-something now."

Isabel changed back to her normal clothes and wore a hat and sunglasses.

Terry caught sight of her disguise and laughed. "Do you really think you have fans in this area?"

Isabel pointed the poster of Selene on one of the walls on the streets. Terry gave a silent 'oh'.

Isabel pulled out the General's picture and asked one of the people on the street, "Sumemasan, Kole hito, shiritai?{Excuse me, do you know this man}"

"Gomen, ie.{_Sorry, no.}_" Isabel tried again and again.

Then, finally, a scruffy child pointed at the picture and said, "Bokua Shiritai.{_I know_}"

Isabel continued, "Kole Hito Dokoe?{_Where is this man?_}"

The child ran through the small town on bare feet, leading the two heroes. He led them away from the town and into a shabby house. The child stood by the door, looking at them and biting his lip.

"Onee-chan wa shinjijde. Olewa zettai ano hito kizunai.{_Believe in me. I'll never hurt that man._}"

The boy nodded slowly and opened the door. "Esu-kun?" an old man sitting near the fireplace asked.

Terry and Isabel found the General. Yet fate was playing with them as the old man's pupils were both pearly white.

"General Kaster?" Isabel said.

The old man jumped at the voice and stammered, "W…who ar…are you?"

Terry answered, "We mean you no harm. We just want to know about the Cadmus projects with Waller."

"Cadmus?! Who are you?"

Isabel took pity on the blind, fragile human being and held his shaking hand. "I am Isabel and this is my partner Terry. Can you please tell me about the project in Gotham?"

"No…no, no, no. That life is past me."

"General, please. This is about the life and death of this project. Someone is planning to eliminate that person. Please just help me save that person's life." The old man kept on shaking his head.

Isabel knelt down in front of the old man and said, "General, I've met you before. I am Project Brainiac. I hated all of you for years and planned to kill you. I know you are not the man before, but could you please repay your debt to me and tell me what you know."

The old man shuddered and stretched his arms to touch Isabel's face. "Project Brainiac…I'm sorry, my child. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Terry pitied the old man but wasn't as forgiving as Isabel as he knew about Isabel's childhood from Bruce.

After a moment of silence, the old man said, "Ok, I will tell you. However, I don't know everything about the project. The name is Project Beyond. The subject is cloned from some superhero in Gotham. As for the subject's name and address, I have no clue."

Terry and Isabel exchanged shocked glances. They knew the superhero cloned must be Batman.

"Do you remember anything else, old man?" Terry asked roughly.

The General massaged his temple with his long and pale fingers. "I remember that Waller was mad that the project was unsuccessful."

"You mean the Project didn't survive."

"I don't know. I just know that the project didn't go as planned."

"This info is us…" Terry's mouth was instantly covered by Isabel's hand.

Isabel heard someone approaching from the roof of a nearby house.

"He's **here**." Isabel said softly to Terry. "We have to go now!"

Esu-kun instinctively helped the old man out of the house. They rushed back to where they parked the jet.

Suddenly, Isabel pulled Terry back and said, "It's too late. We need to separate. Esu-kun, Oni-chan ishouni iko?(_Can you go with Terry_?)"

The child shaked his head fervently, refusing to part from the old man.

"In that case, we have to stick together and go to somewhere safe away from the town."

"Away from the town?" Terry questioned.

"I don't want Bullseye to take hostages."

They successfully ran out of the town to one of the large farm fields and stopped. Isabel and Terry changed back to their costumes. They knelt down, taking cover in the cornfield.

"Can't we call the old man for some backup?"

"He'll catch the signal."

"Is he here?"

"I still hear him." Terry saw the girl fingering something under her costume nervously.

"Isabel, I know you're here. You were the one who refined my tracking skills. Now I can easily track anyone even you. Stop your futile attempt to protect everyone you see. Come back to me. We will take revenge on everyone who wronged us."

Terry saw Isabel bite her lip anxiously. He could tell that the murderer was tearing at her innocent soul. How could Terry just hide and wait for that bastard to find them?

Out of courage and mostly obstinacy, Terry stood up from the cornfield and shouted at the dark green villain, Bullseye.

"Oy, Bullseye! I've heard enough of your bullshit! Come out and fight!"

The ex-Green Arrow sneered at the new Batman. "You idiot." Within a split second, he was face to face with Terry and punched Terry hard, sending him flying into a haystack.

Isabel couldn't believe her eyes. Daniel had _**super-speed and super-strength**_.

Isabel motioned the General and Esu-kun to stay down and super-sped to help Terry.

"Are you okay?" Isabel asked Terry, who was nearly unconscious. The Batman suit was torn in several places from the enormous impact. Isabel super-sped back to face her ex-lover.

"Isabel, are you proud of me? I have meta-powers now. I am like you now." Isabel looked at the smirking Daniel wiping bits Terry's blood on his suit. This wasn't Daniel. This was a murderer.

Isabel repaid Daniel's punch by using super-strength to pound him to the ground, causing the ground nearby to shudder. Isabel's heart pounded against her chest. Daniel laid still on the ground for a while and pushed himself up slowly.

"Not bad, Isabel. I didn't think you could hurt me, seeing that you're still wearing our necklace." Isabel was too slow to stop Daniel who sped next to the hiding General.

Daniel picked up the General by the neck. "You know, Isabel, even though with my meta-strength, I'm still no match for your Kryptonian powers. So I'll use your only weakness."

Seeing the old man strangled by Bullseye, Esu-kun did what he was **created** to do.

In a flash, a black dog, the size of a bear, snapped its jaw at the villain's arm. Out of shock instead of pain, Daniel dropped the old man. Isabel took the chance to rush towards the helpless couple.

Daniel laughed sinisterly and glared at the black dog. "Haha! The kid was a **project** too!"

Isabel shielded the two people with her body. "Awww…Isabel. You're so cute when you're trying to protect others. Why don't you just hit me?"

Isabel glared at the ruthless murderer and said, "I will not hit a friend. Green Arrow is still in you somewhere."

At that instant, an invisible force crashed into Bullseye. The invisible Bat-jet window opened, revealing Terry doing rather rude hand gesture at the unconscious villain. They all boarded the jet and back to Gotham.

However, during the journey, they heard Esu-kun's frightened cry. The General was wounded by Bullseye and was bleeding profusely. They immediately stopped the jet and landed in a river in a tiny village of China.

The General was moving his mouth, trying to speak. They waited in silence. "Esu…ta-take…him…sa…safe…die…Esu… dog… always." As the old man drew in his last breath, Esu-kun transformed into a black dog once more.

When they returned home, Bruce was enraged to see Terry's pieces of the Batman suit. Then he saw an addition to the team, a black dog.

"You had the time to pick up a dog?!" Bruce said sarcastically.

Before Bruce could speak another word, his walking stick was knocked over by Isabel who hid her face in Bruce's chest. Bruce stroked Isabel's hair like he did when she was young. Like when she was young, Isabel fell asleep in his chest. Terry picked up the girl leaning against Bruce and brought her to her bedroom.

Down in the living room, Terry told his boss about the whole adventure except the bit about cloning Batman which Isabel had warned him **not** to tell.

Bruce sighed and looked at the black dog still whining and crying. "So we still don't know anything about the Gotham project. This dog is a Cadmus project too, right?"

"Yes, its name is Esu-kun in Japanese."

"Ah, your name is Ace in English. Ace, it's alright now. I'll take some of your blood later and see if I can reverse your transformation." The dog merely whimpered.

Terry added, "Before the General died, I think he said that when he died, Ace would be a dog forever." Bruce soothed the dog by patting it on the head.

"Where is that little traitor?"

"He was unconscious. The strange thing was that he has meta-powers."

Bruce straightened up and furrowed his eyebrows. "That means that someone is providing meta-enhancers to Bullseye. He is not _**alone**_."


	5. First Love

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

_**First love**_

Terry glanced at Selene every few seconds in the classroom. Selene paid no attention and continued to doodle in her book. Terry was worried; Selene always paid attention to her classes.

Suddenly, he felt something hard hit his back. He picked up a rubber with a piece of paper attached from the floor.

Terry unfolded the note and read. "When do you intend to stop checking Selene out? You cheater!" He turned around to see Dana wave a fist at him.

Terry wrote back, "I was NOT cheating on you. Selene is sorta sick, ok?" To his satisfaction, his note hit his girlfriend's forehead.

For the whole school day, Selene didn't say a word but only forced a smile when someone engaged her into a conversation.

In the limo, Selene leaned her head against the window.

Terry checked that the sound-proof door between the driver and their compartment was completely closed and bursted out, "God! Are you really going to give up your life for this guy? Why do you feel sad for him? He's GONE! Don't you get it? Why do you still hold on to him? You're Selene! Find someone else to kiss and hug!"

Selene glared at Terry and replied coolly, "You can never understand our relationship. We have known each other since I was 8. Our love is nothing like Dana and your on-and-off love."

Terry's anger boiled inside of him. "So, you're just going to forget the fact that he killed someone?! You…you idiot!"

Selene's eyes widened. Isabel~ _Am I an idiot for waiting for Daniel? Is Daniel gone from my life forever? But…I promised him that I'll be there for him. If I let him go in my heart, does that mean I'll betray him?_

Terry saw the indecisiveness in Isabel's eyes.

Terry continued softly, "Let him go. He's not the person you knew."

Selene pulled the necklace with a green bow out from under her shirt. With slightly trembling hands, she took it off.

"Terry, this is what he gave me when we first met. This was our necklace." She looked back at Terry. "Terry, can you take it from me? I don't want to see it anymore."

Before Terry could say any word, the necklace was shoved into his hand. Terry felt extremely confused. Part of him felt guilty for pushing Isabel to give up on Green Arrow but another part celebrated.

Back at the mansion, Bruce sat next to Ace, who was nuzzled against his leg. Bruce couldn't find anything to change Ace back. Even Brainiac in Isabel reassured them that Ace's dog form was permanent.

Since this conformation, Bruce didn't know how to treat the child/dog. However, Ace was easy to please.

As Isabel and Terry entered the door, Ace's ears pricked up and he bounded towards the door. Isabel giggled as Ace jumped into her arms and licked her passionately.

Isabel~ _Terry was right. I shouldn't throw my happiness away because of Daniel. There are so many other people who care about me. I don't need Daniel to survive. I won't wait for him anymore. He has chosen the path without me. _Bruce and Terry were both relieved to hear Isabel's small giggle.

"Good night, Uncle Bruce," Isabel said to the retreating Bruce on the staircase.

Terry yawned widely. "Well, I have to go home now. Oh, right. Do you need to copy my notes for today? Coz you daydreamed the whole day."

Isabel smirked. "Do you really think I need your faulty notes when I've got Brainiac? Besides I wasn't daydreaming. I wrote a song."

"Oh, great. *yawn* really gotta go now."

Isabel frowned at the departing Terry; the boy really couldn't take a hint. She grabbed Terry roughly by the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"What the hell?"

"I **said **that I wrote a song."

"SO? I know it's shway, but I really got to get home."

Isabel pinched Terry's arm in annoyance. "OW! What are you doing?" Isabel dragged Terry into the piano room and she sat down and began.

**Once in a while**

**  
**_**You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And i dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more  
**_

_**  
You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first **__**love**__**  
**_

_**  
Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah  
**_

_**  
You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first **__**love**__**  
oh oh  
**_

_**  
You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever**_

Isabel opened her eyes and sighed. After singing this song, her heartache dulled.

No matter what, Daniel would always be the _**first**_ one who kissed her, taught her romance and love. He would always belong to a special place in her heart.

Terry stared at Isabel's hopeful eyes and felt anger suffocating his brain.

Terry~ _Why did she sing a song meant for Daniel to me? She should just sing it to him instead. _

Isabel turned her head towards him and asked, "Did you like it?"

Terry stood up abruptly and ran out the door. Instantly, Isabel flinched as the door banged close.

As Terry ran home, he felt something hard pressing against his thigh in his pocket. He cursed himself for not returning the necklace entrusted to him.


	6. Farewell

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

_**Farewell**_

"Mcginnis! Have you seen Isabel?" Bruce shouted through the phone.

Terry jumped out of his bed. "No! What's wrong?"

Bruce cursed, causing Terry to nearly drop his phone. Bruce growled, "That girl left last night. I already contacted her father but he apparently also had no idea of Isabel's whereabouts. When she gets back, I am not going to go easy on her."

Terry's heart skipped a beat. Isabel ran away?! Was it because of him? Terry replied, "Don't worry, old man. I'm going to your place now." Bruce grunted in reply.

"I thought that she was fine yesterday. She was happy when she hugged Ace. What happened?" Bruce ranted on. Ace whined in response. "And you little **rascal** was no help. You didn't even know the girl was gone."

"Could she be Selene at the moment, you know, working?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "Mcginnis, do you think I wouldn't have checked that? Her agent said that she went to the recording studio really late last night but in the morning, she was gone."

"Recording studio? Huh, she must have gone to record that lovey-dovey song. Ugh!" Terry bursted out.

Bruce stared at Terry and asked, "Song?"

Terry replied, "Yeah, that love song she wrote for her cute little Daniel. She sang it to me last night. I walked out on her coz I couldn't stand her stupid confession of love for that son of a…"

Bruce's eyes widened. "Mcginnis! How tactless could you be?"

"What do you mean? I just didn't like the superstar's new love song."

"Isabel never ever sing for one person alone. Except her first interview at the record company, she never sings just for one person. She never sang to me or her father alone. I am not sure whether she ever even sang to Daniel alone. She willingly opened up her soul to you. Yet you refused to listen."

Terry was speechless for a while and uttered with dawning comprehension, "I…I hurt her."

Suddenly, Superman appeared next to Terry and rubbed his forehead in disdain. "Isabel's not near Lois's grave." Bruce sighed.

Terry walked towards the door to look for Isabel himself. As he moved, something pressed against his leg in his pocket. He stopped and took out the necklace with the green bow.

Then it came to Terry. "I think I know where Isabel is." Both adults looked at him, alarmed.

"_Where did Daniel and Isabel first meet?"_

The three of them entered the deserted concert stadium and started towards the backstage room. The door opened and revealed Isabel crouching beneath the open window. Isabel didn't look up when they approached her.

"Isabel, let's go home." Superman reached for Isabel's hand which slipped out of his reach.

She then hid her face between her folded legs. "No, I need to wait for him."

Terry knelt before Isabel. "Wait for what? Wait for someone who left you?"

Isabel muttered, "I promised him to be there for him."

Terry took the necklace out of his pocket and smashed the green bow against the ground. The green bow burst into little pieces.

"I crushed the necklace linking the promise. Now, you are not obliged to do **anything** for him. Isabel, please. I am sorry that I walked out on you last night. I can't force myself to like a song of you confessing your love to a traitor. He is not worthy for you to wait. I know that you loved what he was but that is the past now. Your first love is gone forever."

Terry reached for Isabel's hidden hands. Instantly, Isabel jumped into Terry's arms and cried for what seemed hours.

The two adults watched the hugging couple uneasily, wondering whether to intervene. Terry wrapped his arms around the girl, stroking her hair gently. Although Terry began to feel her tears seep through his shirt, he held her tighter, warming her cold body.

After her cries seemed to have lessened, Terry began to pull her up on her feet slowly. Isabel leaned towards Terry and whispered, "Thank you, Terry."

"Isabel, I am not going to forget your punishment fo…"Bruce was silenced by a slight pressure on his shoulder. Bruce caught sight of the peaceful expression on Isabel's face and his scowl disappeared immediately.

Terry said snidely, "Thought that you **weren't** going to go easy on her. Superman never thought of punishing Isabel. So how about you, old man?"

Bruce glared at Terry, still irritated by the fact that Isabel hugged Terry.

Bruce~ _When did the two of them know each other so well? I know I said that I would prefer Terry over Daniel as Isabel's boyfriend. Terry is the Batman, but is he __**worthy**__ of loving Isabel? _


	7. Meeting the Parents

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

_**Meeting the parents**_

Terry found himself lying on a queen-sized bed. He immediately jumped up and saw Isabel still dozing beside her. They had slept together as Terry was too tired to leave.

Terry began to dread his mother's reaction when she found out that he missed school and didn't come home for a whole day. Even Bruce Wayne couldn't assuage his mother's rage this time.

Ever since his father died, Terry's mother kept a close eye on his studies and behaviour. Luckily, with Isabel's occasional help, he scraped a steady C in most subjects.

Isabel's eyelashes fluttered as she realized the absence of a heat source. For about five seconds, they both looked at each other, speechless.

The door opened, ending their silence. Bruce saw the ruffled sheets on which Isabel was still lying on and Terry sitting next to her.

Terry held up both his hands in front of him and said, "It's not what you think, old man."

Isabel rubbed her eyes, not noticing the belligerence in the air.

Bruce~ _How __**dare**__ Mcginnis do such a thing to Isabel? _"Isabel, what happened?" Bruce asked in a forced calm voice.

Isabel, who didn't catch any hostility between the two males, replied, "Nothing happened. We just woke up. Extremely tired from last night."

Terry gulped as he knew Bruce's misunderstanding grew.

Bruce growled menacingly, "**Mcginnis**."

Terry waved his hands desperately and said, "We didn't do anything!"

Suddenly, Isabel understood what was happening and blushed profusely.

When she was with Daniel, she was often shy about kissing and sexual things. So she never really 'kissed' Daniel but rather pecked him on the lips. She could tell that Daniel's body desired more, but her body seemed reluctant. Therefore, she had never thought about sex.

Isabel spoke up just in time to save Terry's nose as Bruce advanced ominously.

"Uncle Bruce, we didn't have sex. I never had." Terry felt his heart skip uncontrollably.

He had always thought that Isabel had given everything she had to Daniel, physical and psychological. He was pleased that Isabel held back in her and Daniel's relationship.

Bruce, on the other hand, wasn't surprised to know that Daniel and Isabel weren't involved intimately. Deep down, he knew that Isabel's love for Daniel never exceeded friendship. It was just that Daniel was interested in her in that way, misleading Isabel to believe that she 'loved' him.

Terry drummed his fingers on the window of the limo, causing Selene to glare at him.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" Terry just smiled serenely back at her.

As Selene entered the school gate, the school principal rushed towards her and asked worriedly, "Miss Beckinsale, why were you absent yesterday? Are you unsatisfied with our school? Is there anything you would like to change about the school?"

Selene smiled graciously at the sweating man and answered, "No, principal. It's just that I wasn't feeling well yesterday. I apologize for not notifying you."

The principal bowed so quickly when he heard Selene's apology and muttered, "No need to apologize. Our school would do anything to accommodate you, Miss Beckinsale."

As Selene entered the classroom corridor, crowds of students stuffed "Get Well" cards and chocolates in her hands. Terry looked at Selene from a distance and could see how different they were treated.

Terry slipped into the classroom without anyone noticing him.

As he reached his desk, Max poked his back and whispered in his ear, "Terry, you missed Dana's date **again**! She's so pissed now. You'd better do something."

Terry sighed and walked over to Dana. "Dana?"

Dana turned her head to Max and said determinedly, "Max, I watched a movie yesterday **alone**. I had one ticket left. I should just call Nelson up to watch with me."

Terry knelt down to look into Dana's eyes. Something in his mind commented that Dana's eyes were so dull compared to Isabel's.

Terry cleared his mind and said, "Please, Dana. I was busy yesterday. With Mr. Wayne."

Dana finally turned to face Terry. "Mr. Wayne or Selene? I see you spend a **lot** of time with her."

Terry retorted, "Dana, you know that Mr. Wayne ordered me to be with Selene."

"Order? Terry, do you think I am so blind not to see the way you look at her? You promised me to watch a movie with me today, but you forgot because you were having too much fun with Selene!" With that, Dana left the classroom.

Max said snidely, "Terry, you are in **so** much trouble." Outside the classroom, Selene heard everything.

Terry couldn't feel any pain or hurt after the fight. Dana and he had fights every other day, but somehow still were a couple. Terry did his best to go to all of their dates, but the dates gave him little pleasure.

He couldn't figure his feelings for Dana anymore. Ever since he became the Batman, they had become more distant each day. Terry couldn't tell her about his secret life, thus, Dana didn't know all of him.

His mobile vibrated and he saw a message from his mom. "Terry, be home by 4pm. Better explain yourself."

Terry gulped; he needed someone trustworthy and smart to handle his fuming mother. He turned to Isabel whose eyes were fixed onto the blackboard.

He typed on his phone. "Selene, are you available after 4pm?" His phone vibrated once again.

The message read, "I may have to cancel some recording sessions. What do you need me for?"

He typed back. "I need you to lighten my mom's mood. She is still mad about my absence yesterday." He saw Selene's hands cover her eyes for a while; Terry knew that she was summoning Brainiac.

After a few minutes, the phone vibrated for a last time. "OK, I changed my schedule. I will go with you as it is my fault that you didn't go home."

Terry muttered under his breath, "Thanks." Selene smiled.

Selene told the limo driver not to wait for them today as they were walking to Terry's home. Isabel borrowed Terry's cap and sunglasses from a random classmate. She tied her hair into a bun and hid it under her cap.

During the walk, she walked near to the shadows to avoid any prying reporters. They finally arrived at the apartment. Terry took Isabel's hand and ran up the stairs, ignoring the nosy neighbours and security guards. Then, they were in the apartment to face Terry's mom.

Terry rang the doorbell. The door opened and a small figure appeared. "Mom, look who's back from the dead! Terry came home at last! Hey! Who's that?"

Terry mercilessly slapped his little brother's forehead. "Well, that's Matt, my little brother," Terry introduced with slight contempt.

The rather short boy squinted his blue eyes at Isabel suspiciously. "Who's that?"

He pointed at their still joined hands and shouted, "You're his new girlfriend!"

Terry raised his hand to hit his brother who narrowly escaped. To Terry's disappointment, Isabel slipped her hand back to her short's pocket.

Terry stepped into the living room, beckoning Isabel to follow. The apartment could barely hold 3 people. Isabel pulled down the curtains on windows and removed her sunglasses. She continued to take off her hat and untie her hair, letting her sleek hair frame her face naturally.

Peeking from another room, Matt gasped and ran out to have a closer look at Isabel. "You're…You're…"

"Matt, what's going on?" A red-haired woman walked out of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was about. Mary Mcginnis looked at the stranger, Isabel.

She thought that the girl looked vaguely familiar. Trying to think of where she saw the girl, she coincidentally caught sight of the TV. "For this week's album charts, **Selene Beckinsale**'s "Flight" is still number 1. Well done, Selene! This is the 7th week you're on top!"

Terry saw the astonishment on his family's faces and tried not to laugh. After a few minutes, Terry's mother came to her senses and gestured Terry and Isabel to sit on the couch. Matt, too sat on the couch next to her mother, stared fixatedly at Isabel. Mary still couldn't take her eyes off Selene, who shifted her gaze to the ground.

Then Mary got up from the couch and said courteously, "Miss Beckinsale, do you want something to eat or…?"

Selene stood up too and said with a sweet smile, "Mrs Mcg…"

"Call me Mary."

"Oh, Mary, I came here as Terry's friend so there is no need to pamper me."

Mary felt a bit disappointed when she identified herself as his son's friend but not something more. She had wished that Terry found a decent lady like Selene.

Suddenly, Mary realized that she hadn't started about Terry. "Terry, about yesterday…"

Selene cut in before Terry could speak. "Mary, I am really sorry about yesterday. I wasn't feeling very well yesterday so Mr. Wayne instructed Terry to stay with me. Terry cared for me the whole day so he forgot to inform you. I apologize for the inconvenience I caused to Terry and your family." Selene stood up abruptly and bowed humbly towards Terry's mother.

Mary grabbed Selene's shoulders and said, "It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I wasn't even mad. In fact, I'm sorry for making you apologize."

Terry couldn't help but be astounded by Isabel's ability to manipulate people. Usually, at this moment, his mother would scold him for 30 minutes and ground him for a year.

Mary continued due to her unsatisfied curiousity, "Wow! You're really as beautiful as your pictures in the magazines. Terry told me that you have top grades at school. It would be great if Terry could learn a little from you!"

Selene chuckled and was quite pleased that Terry spoke to his family about her.

Without warning, Matt stood up from the couch and ran towards Selene. He stopped in front of Selene and his face blushed to a rosy red color. "Selene, you're not Terry's girlfriend, right?"

Terry saw Selene shake her head. His little brother shuffled his feet nervously and continued, "So…so, can you be my girlfriend?"

Terry whacked his brother roughly on the head after hearing his request. "Not in **your** lifetime!" Terry remarked sarcastically.

Before Mary finished probing into Selene's life, Terry cleared his throat and said, "Selene, want to see my room?" Selene nodded, relieved to leave the persistent interrogator. Mary let them go, as she decided that giving them time alone would give them a chance develop a relationship.

"What do you think?" Terry asked as Isabel looked around the 'dump'.

Isabel answered truthfully, "Messy."

Terry scowled and retorted, "Well, not everyone has a private maid to clean up after themselves."

Isabel ignored him and looked at the photograph on his desk. "That's your dad?"

"Yeah." Truthfully, the man in the photograph looked nothing like Terry. Terry looked different from others in the family. He was the only one with raven-black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"We are similar, aren't we? We lost someone dear to us and have double-identites." Terry said, noting the connection between them.

"Yes, I guess so. About Dana, what are you going to do? Do you need me to help?"

Terry sighed at the thought of Dana. "So you heard our argument. I don't know if I want to apologize to her. Our relationship is just so…so not like a relationship."

Isabel sniggered at Terry's lack of vocabulary to describe their relationship. "So you're breaking up with her?"

"No, it's rather like we were never really together."

Isabel thought she heard a tinge of loneliness in his tone and nudged his side with her finger. "At least you're not alone. Maybe we should follow the advice of ex-**playboy**, Bruce and not fall in love until we're 20 years old." She jested. The bed they sat on shuddered as they chuckled.

Isabel lay back on Terry's bed and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. Terry followed and did the same. "So, how's Selene's music career doing?"

"Just recorded a new song, 'First Love'."

"The song you wrote for Daniel. Great." Terry remarked tonelessly.

Isabel continued to explain, "You know, the song was about Daniel, but more like a farewell song. I thought you could hear the message behind."

"Oh" was what Terry could only say.

He usually was pretty adept at interpreting Selene's songs that came from Isabel's heart; apparently, the old man challenged him to guess the specific message behind the lyrics. Just from the tune and lyrics, Terry could always sense what was going on behind her poker face. However, somehow he misunderstood this song. Did his overwhelming emotions cloud his judgment?

After talking for hours on Terry's bed, they decided that it was time to go to Wayne Mansion to suit up.

As they walked out of the living room, Terry and Selene caught sight of his mom reading a magazine with the cover saying "_**Selene's new boy?!**_".

Mary Mcginnis hurriedly hid her magazine away. "Bye, Terry, Selene! Come visit us some time!"

Matt chivalrously opened the door for Selene and released it when Terry motioned to go out.

"You are **unbelievable**," Terry said before the door banged behind him.

"So, who's that with you in the picture?" Terry said with suppressed suspicion.

Isabel answered nonchalantly, "Justin."

"Justin? You mean the new artist, Justin Grael?"

"Yeah, we just worked on a song last week."

"Oh, I thought…"

"Terry, magazines seldom write the truth. When I first entered the music industry, the paparazzi snapped photos of Bruce and me together and wrote that Bruce was a pedophile taking advantage of me."

Terry couldn't stop himself from sniggering when he imagined how furious the old man was when he read the "shwarbage".

When they reached the Batcave, they knew that something was wrong. Bruce was typing fervently on the computer, with Ace wide awake, staring at the screen.

"Suit up **now**! A civilian was just attacked." Batman and Supergirl jumped into the Bat-jet. Bruce told them the address through the Batcomputer network.

Batman saw Supergirl's fingers clench into fists. Supergirl ordered worriedly, "Faster!" Batman did as he was told.

Supergirl didn't spend another second in the jet and super-sped into the well-furnished apartment. Batman ran to keep up with her.

There were signs of struggling everywhere. The picture frames which used to hang on walls were sliced open on the ground. The milky white wallpaper barely stuck on the four walls.

Batman felt like there was a whirlwind brewing in the apartment due to Supergirl super-sped search. In a few seconds, the typhoon stopped.

Terry found the now still Supergirl in an equally stashed room looking down at an unconscious boy.

Supergirl stooped down to examine Justin Grael's bruised face. Batman caught a glimpse of the broken nose, swollen eyes and secretly wondered whether this would be the end of his career.

Supergirl scanned Justin's body with her x-ray vision and found several broken ribs and four broken limbs.

She scooped him up with ease and found something clutched in Justin's right hand. Batman supported the body so she could unfold the note.

"You belong to me **alone**." The note read. Both heroes knew who did this.


	8. Jealousy

Hey _**readers**_

This is a sequel to the story to "It's never too late".

For new readers, please _**read "It's never too late" first**_!!!!

. please _**REVIEW**_ and give me some ideas.

I do not own any of the characters except Isabel.

_**Jealousy**_

"It has just been reported that Justin Grael, a new and promising artist, has been severely injured and found unconscious in his apartment by Batman and Supergirl. The police have been unable to identify the culprit but promise to do so as soon as possible."

Bruce switched off the TV. Ever since rescuing Justin, Isabel stayed at the Batcomputer, monitoring the city and searching for Bullseye. She hadn't gone to school for two days straight, telling the school and Miss Vickers that she was sick and unfit to work or study yet.

Bruce gazed sadly at Isabel's small silhouette in front of the Batcomputer; he tried his best to convince her to get out of the Mansion but she ignored him. He could tell from her relentless search for Daniel that she felt guilty for indirectly hurting Justin.

Bruce wished that she would open her heart to him like she did when she was younger. However, Isabel, a teenager, didn't want to look for comfort in him.

Bruce sighed. He was getting too old for this. Ace nuzzled against his leg. "Well, at least Ace sticks to me." He muttered.

Terry carried Selene's homework for the third time this week. He really couldn't understand that reckless idiot. _**Why did she lock herself up? How did that help the situation now? **_

When Terry reached the Batcave, he shouted, "Isabel! I'm back! Got your…"

Bruce quickly silenced him with a glare. Selene had finally dozed off on the Batcomputer after two whole days of monitoring. A blanket, which was put on by Bruce was draped over the exhausted girl.

Terry changed to a whisper and said, "Had she eaten anything yet?" Bruce shook his head. Terry put down Selene's homework and left to find some food from the kitchen.

When he returned with a bowl of soup, Isabel was awake once more and connected to the Batcomputer. Terry saw a fuming Bruce sitting with Ace far from Isabel and knew that Isabel refused to listen to Bruce once again.

Terry carried the soup next to Isabel and poured it onto the computer, short-circuiting it. The computer shut down instantly and began to dry off the wet parts and repair.

Isabel's eyes immediately dimmed and took no time to glare at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Isabel scolded him contemptuously.

Terry responded with equal hostility, "What're you doing? _**Hiding**_ from your ex-boyfriend?" Terry knew he had crossed the line.

Isabel's eyes glowed menacingly. "I am tracking him down."

"_**And**_ hiding in this cave. You don't go to school, be Selene anymore. Don't you see? You are still under Daniel's control if you lock yourself up from any human contact!"

"Terry, he's hurting everyone that is contact with me. If I go out there, he'll hurt another person. I can't risk that."

"Then give him a new target! Give him…give him me! When he attacks me, we'll take him down this time for sure!"

Bruce added with pride, "Terry can take care of himself." Isabel hated herself for troubling Terry again. However, she knew she had to agree with Terry. Bruce could see the resolution form on Isabel's face and pondered upon how Terry could keep Isabel in control.

"OH MY **GOD**! LOOK AT THEM! Are they…OH MY GOD! They're holding hands!"

All of the students and staff in Hamilton Hill High school leaned over the railings to catch a glimpse of the recently announced couple – Terry Mcginnis and Selene Beckinsale.

The boys watched in disgust as they saw their goddess with a mere commoner whereas the girls gazed at them dreamily, reminiscing a love story they'd read before about a princess and her servant.

Only one girl, Dana stared icily at the couple.

Max broke through the crowd and waved at Terry. "Hey, Terry!" The hiding people craned their necks to eavesdrop. Terry and Selene turned around to face her.

Max asked intrepidly, staring at their entwined hands, "When did **this** happen?"

Terry replied, "Well, Max, it's a long story. We have always had a thing for each other. It's just that we never admitted it."

Terry shifted his hand out of hers and moved it to her shoulder, pulling her closer. An angry growl came from the staircase. Selene felt the warmth coming from Terry's chest and leaned even closer. "Aww…" an anonymous voice said.

As the school bell rang, the couple entered the classroom. During the lessons, every teacher couldn't concentrate as they couldn't take their eyes off the famous couple.

The lunch bell rang. Terry stood up immediately to help Isabel pack her things and lead her to the cafeteria. The class's heads were turned towards them, observing their every move. The other students in the cafeteria stared at the couple eating their lunch and smiling lovingly at each other.

After lunch, Dana cornered them in the corridor. "Terry, tell me that you're dating her because you were _**directed**_ by Mr. Wayne. Tell me that this is just _**business**_."

Terry stared coldly at the person who had rejected him countless times.

Dana suddenly realized something. "You're _**not**_ in love! I know that! You don't even kiss!"

Isabel couldn't hide her surprise and glanced worriedly at Terry. Could she _**kiss**_ Terry? Her gaze averted to the ground as Terry turned to face her. In order to keep their cover, she looked defiantly back at Terry. His hand reached for the slightly blushing face. Isabel closed her eyes nervously as she felt Terry's hands caress her cheeks. She parted her lips slightly and waited for the kiss which never came. Instead, she felt Terry's lips brush her forehead.

Terry turned to Dana and said tonelessly, "I have no intention of proving my love to someone who doesn't concern me." Dana couldn't take more of this humiliation and ran.

Terry smirked teasingly and lowered his head next to Isabel's ear. "You thought that I was going to kiss you on the _**lips**_, right, princess?" "Shut up."

Brainaic in Isabel analyzed her reactions, "Quickened breath, increased heart beat rate and increased blood flow to skin. You are attracted to that human male. I find that intriguing. With your last human mate, you never showed these signs. Do you wish to mate with him?" Isabel sputtered uncontrollably as she heard Brainiac.

Terry teased her more and whispered, "You don't need to be so nervous. I'm sure we'll kiss soon." Isabel poked his side with considerable force. Terry immediately silenced himself as he felt the bruise form.

After the whole day of acting, both Isabel and Terry were exhausted as they reached the Batcave.

They heard Bruce arguing angrily with someone on the computer. "No! This was Isabel's choice! I _**told**_ you to stay put in Metrpolis." Bruce stabbed one of the buttons and terminated the conversation.

"That was dad, wasn't it?"

Bruce, with his face red from the debate, nodded. "The boy scout intended to go to Gotham and _**protect**_ you from Mcginnis."

"Great, not **only** do I have to look out for the loony Bullseye, I need to keep an eye out for Superman."

Bruce ignored Terry's snide remark and said, "The magazines and news have announced that Selene Beckinsale and Terry Mcginnis are now a couple. Now we need Mcginnis to act as bait and attract Daniel."

Terry looked at the time. It was midnight, the right time to 'fish'. Terry walked on the deserted sidewalk. There were no cars on the streets; as the night was rather chilly, there were no pedestrians.

He continued to pace, wondering whether Supergirl was getting tired of tracking him. He thought he heard a low _thump_ coming from somewhere above him. Yet Supergirl didn't notify him on the com-link.

Then, suddenly, he heard a faint voice from the earphones say, "Terry, run!"

Terry whipped his head around and looked around_. Where was Supergirl? Did Daniel find her? How did that happen? _

Terry climbed up the wall of a building carefully, trying to ignore the falling bits of concrete. He reached the top and glanced everywhere for them. He finally saw a green spot and red spot clashing into each other at top speed on one of the rooftops far from his. Daniel came for Isabel not for Terry. He immediately put on his Batman suit and flew to them.

"Batman, come for another round of defeat?" Bullseye asked while he dodged one of Supergirl's punches.

"Bullseye, I am better than I was before."

"So am I." Bullseye replied as he floated in the air. Supergirl's mouth gaped open. Not only did Bullseye's super-strength, super-speed now _**match**_ Supergirl's, he could _**fly**_.

"Batman, I want to thank you for coming. You can provide _**my**_ stubborn Supergirl a concrete reason to leave with me."

Batman growled menacingly at Bullseye's smug look and charged at him recklessly. Bullseye caught his fist with a hand behind his back and Batman landed a kick on his side. However, Bullseye was too strong to feel the kick and merely looked at Batman's feeble attack.

Batman ignored Bruce's warnings on the com-link telling him and Isabel to retreat instantly. _How could he escape from a fight with such a son of a bitch?_

It wasn't long before Bullseye grabbed Batman's arm and twisted. Supergirl heard a crisp crack and rushed to help him. Batman couldn't help but kneel in front of the murderer due to the unbearable pain.

"Batman!"

"Do what I want if you don't want Batman to lose a limb _**completely**_."

Isabel didn't dare look at the pained expression beneath Terry's mask. She walked hesitantly towards Bullseye, whose grip on Terry's arm didn't loosen.

Supergirl closed her eyes, removing all of her defenses – Brainiac and her Kryptonian powers. Bullseye, who still held on the Batman, used another hand to inject the tranquilizer into the vulnerable Isabel. Then, Bullseye finally threw Batman onto the ground and caught the unconscious Isabel.

Terry bit his lip to fight the growing drowsiness. "Whe…where?" He gasped through his pain.

"Back to my boss's lair. She belongs to _**me**_ forever." Before he flew away with Isabel, Bullseye raised his foot to **crush** Terry's good hand's fingers.

Terry fought dismally to subdue a blood-curdling scream coming from his throat.

"Mcginnis!" Bruce shouted through the com-link.

Bullseye leaned next to Terry and said to Bruce throught the com-link, "You should have gotten rid of me when I first met Isabel, old man."

Please _**REVIEW**_ and tell me whether you like how the story is going!!!!! I really need your help!!!!  


	9. Love

Love

Isabel opened her heavy eyelids and pushed herself up from the shabby bed with worn out sheets. She tried to summon Brainiac to connect to the Internet to contact Bruce. However, she couldn t find Brainiac in her mind. Was she too tired?

The room was dark with only one faltering light bulb.

The door creaked open and she saw a blonde teenager enter. So you re awake, Isabel?

She glared at Daniel, refusing to answer. She grabbed the sheets and shifted away from the advancing Daniel. As she moved the sheets, she found that she was only wearing her underwear and a necklace with her mother s wedding ring. Both her suit and her mask were gone.

Daniel saw her look of disgust and reassured, I only removed your suit. I didn t do anything else. Also, I realized that your necklace is gone.

Isabel sneered coldly. It is already in pieces. I no longer treasure it as I feel nothing but hate towards you.

Daniel s caring smile was wiped off from his face and was replaced by a scowl. You still don t understand your situation, do you? You haven t realized how vulnerable you are now, have you?

Isabel s heart skipped a beat; Daniel wouldn t, no, he couldn t.

Isabel, even you have a weakness. Thanks to my boss, who realized your vulnerability to magic. You re now a mere human as he used magic to bind Brainiac and your Kryptonian DNA.

Isabel s mind went blank. Daniel continued, You once told me that you wanted to be normal. You ve got your wish. Without your powers, you have no obligations of saving the world. Then, you can belong to me once again.

Isabel looked into the once pure emerald green eyes of the ex-hero. Do you really think I will belong to you after you have taken my life away from me?

When you realize that I am your only support. Isabel snorted in disbelief and prayed to the gods that Terry and Bruce were fine.

Daniel went out of the room and found something to cheer Isabel up. He grabbed the newly bought guitar and gave it to Isabel.

Go away, Daniel.

Daniel urged, Isabel, I know you loved me. Why can t you love me again? Sing to me like you used to.

Isabel stared determinedly into the murderer s eyes and said, No.

Daniel was frustrated; he tried everything to please Isabel, yet she refused to love him. Out of anger, he grabbed Isabel s chin and turned her face to him.

Listen well, Isabel. My patience is wearing away. You d better do as I say before I suggest an attack on Batman to my eager boss.

Isabel knew from the sinister glint in his eyes that he wasn t bluffing and requested, I need paper and pen.

Daniel smiled victoriously. You wish to write a song for me?

Isabel bit back her tongue to say something insulting and said instead, I want to write a farewell song for someone.

Daniel left the room, feeling satisfied. Isabel was his once more. Then, he went to report to his boss.

He went past rooms stuffed with abandoned toys and wondered why his boss chose a deserted toy factory as their lair. This choice was bizarre but not uncommon for his rather peculiar boss.

Enjoying life, are you? My little green minion. Joker lay comfortably in his chair.

Daniel grunted in reply. Tut, tut, tut. Manners, little Danny. I gave you the powers you own and also let you play with your Juliet. I can easily take both away.

Daniel suppressed his anger and bowed to Joker before leaving.

Although Joker was the one who had given him meta-powers through his medicine , Daniel had been trying to find out how Joker survived after his announced death, hopefully finding his weakness to kill him. After eliminating Joker, he would go after Terry Mcginnis, Batman, Bruce Wayne and Superman. Then, Isabel would truly have no one else to turn to except him.

As Daniel returned the room, he heard Isabel singing with her guitar.

I took a chance, I took a shot And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not You took a swing, I took it hard And down here from the ground, I see who you are I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm feeling like I don't know you You tell me that you love me then you cut me down And I need you like a heartbeat But you know you got a mean streak Makes me run for cover when you're around And here's to you and your temper Yes, I remember what you said last night And I know that you see what you're doing to me Tell me, why?  
You could write a book on how To ruin someone's perfect day Well, I get so confused and frustrated Forget what I'm trying to say, oh I'm sick and tired of your reasons I got no one to believe in You tell me that you want me, then push me around And I need you like a heartbeat But you know you got a mean streak Makes me run for cover when you're around Here's to you and your temper Yes, I remember what you said last night And I know that you see what you're doing to me Tell me, why?  
Why do you have to make me feel small So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams So you're the only thing on my mind?  
I'm sick and tired of your attitude I'm feeling like I don't know you You tell me that you want me then cut me down I'm sick and tired of your reasons I've got no one to believe in You ask me for my love then you push me around Here's to you and your temper Yes, I remember what you said last night And I know that you see what you're doing to me Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?  
I take a step back, let you go I told you I'm not bulletproof Now you know

Daniel s fist shook with rage. Was this Isabel s response to his love?

He slammed open the door, startling her. He snatched the guitar out of her hands and smashed it onto the ground. The strings snapped and the wooden splinters were spread onto the floor.

Isabel was paralyzed as she felt Daniel s fury. She didn t even notice one of the guitar strings cut her finger, causing blood to gush out.

Daniel panted heavily; why couldn t Isabel understand him? Why couldn t she forget the killings he did and just love him? He couldn t take this anymore.

He grabbed her shoulders to face him. Isabel could tell what he was going to do next.

She tried her best to push his advancing body away from hers.

However, it wasn t long before Daniel s lips were centimeters from hers.

SLAP!

He reminded her ominously, Mcginnis s arm won t be attached to his body if you continue to defy me.

He saw her arms fall limp immediately with satisfaction and a tint of jealousy. He attacked her lips mercilessly, using his tongue to entwine her limp one. He had never kissed her with tongue even when they were a couple. She had always come up with some excuse.

Daniel enjoyed it so much that he pushed her slowly onto the bed, finally breaking the kiss. He paid no attention to Isabel s teary eyes and secured his hands on her shoulders.

Isabel knew there was no escape from this; no one could save her.

She opened her lips for one last retort. How can you say that you love me? You are going to rape me. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

To her surprise, his grip on her shoulders loosened and he sat up. Feeling Daniel s retreat, Isabel sprang up and sprinted away from the bed.

She couldn t see his eyes behind his long golden bangs. Why can t you love me?

Isabel replied indignantly, How could you expect me to love you? You killed people! You hurt Terry! You did everything to hurt me yet you expect me to love you?! Daniel, I HATE YOU!

Don t you understand? I did everything for you! I had these powers to match yours! I killed the Project officials for you and my dad!

No, Daniel. You did it for revenge. You only use your love for me as an excuse. You don t love me.

He stormed out of the room; he was going to let his boss know that he was done with the girl. Joker, the girl s yours!

Aww lovers quarrel. Well then, I ll go in and cheer the cute pumpkin up.

Meanwhile, in the Batcave

Mcginnis, you need to rest. Bruce ordered the pacing teen with a limp arm and hand. Terry just went out of the hospital after fixing the position of his broken bones and applying gauze.

Isabel is in the hands of a perverted maniac. How do you expect me to rest?

Bruce, still typing fervently on the computer, said, I need you to be in full power when I find Bullseye s lair.

Terry groaned and slumped into a chair. Terry~ Isabel, are you hurt? Please hang on. I ll rescue you from that fucking bastard soon. 


	10. JOKER

Joker

Isabel sat in the corner of the room, banging her head on the wall. She stopped when someone knocked on the door.

A man in a purple suit with a flower in his breast pocket glided in. "Helloooo, my dear Isabel."

Isabel didn't even bother to cover her face as she knew that Daniel's boss found out who she was. She saw the heavy make-up on the man's face and recognized him as Batman's nemesis, the Joker. She felt puzzled as in the Batcomputer database, the Joker was recorded to be dead.

"Surprised to see me?" the man asked cheerfully.

"You influenced Daniel to bring me here, didn't you?"

"Smart girl. Your green Romeo was so devastated when I first met him in Jump city. Just lost his daddy, you see. He felt belittled by your scary powers so he came to me. As a philanthropist, I gave him powers by injecting him with my '_medicine'_."

Back in the Batcave

Bruce stared at the two pictures on the screen; one of Green Arrow, one of Bullseye. He couldn't figure out how Daniel obtained the powers as meta-powers by injection could never have such strength.

By watching previous fights, Bullseye's powers were **as strong as** Isabel's. He couldn't recall any meta-humans as strong as a Kryptonian.

Daniel's powers were different from any ordinary meta-powers. He couldn't help but be astonished by the change from Green Arrow to Bullseye, from a hero to a murderer.

Their eyes also seem different in color. Bruce's eyes widened. He zoomed into the eyes and saw that Bullseye's eyes were a lighter green than Green Arrow's emerald green.

Bullseye's eyes had the same shade as Isabel's when she turned into Brainiac. The powers, cold murders, the glowing eyes.

Bruce understood them all now. "Mcginnis, we need to find someone."

In the lair

Isabel tugged her knees in her chest and felt weak. She heard Daniel's story from the psychopath.

Daniel had been secretly meeting him for power yet she didn't notice his pain.

Even with Brainiac, she wasn't smart enough to protect those around her. Daniel's change was partly her fault.

"Little Isabel, don't cry. Want a hug from Uncle Joker?" Joker teased her, opening his arms.

Isabel glared at the maniac. "**Don't touch me!**"

"Why not? You let Brucie hug you." He said, pretending to sob.

Isabel looked up in surprise. "Yes, I know everything about your little family. Brucie, Terry, Supes. So cute."

"What do you want with me, Joker?"

"Jumping straight into business, are we? Well, let's break it down for you."

He walked towards the crouching Isabel and sat down next to her.

Isabel shifted away from him but was grabbed on the neck by Joker's surprisingly firm hand.

"Tut-tut-tut. Didn't Brucie teach you manners? When Uncle Joker talks, you listen."

Isabel clawed at Joker's hands choking her. Finally, he released her and left her gasping for breath.

"As I was saying, I want an heir. Someone to carry on the Joker business. I need someone smart, strong and charming like me."

Isabel suddenly thought of something. _If Joker were the original Joker, he would be as old as Bruce. _

However, the Joker she saw looked much younger. "You're _**not**_ Joker. The Joker is dead. You are some crude imposter, trying to relive his past glories." Isabel analyzed.

She was rewarded with a quick slap to her face.

"Uncle Joker feels so humiliated that you can't even identify me. I am THE Joker. You'd better keep that in your mind and pay me some respect."

"Respect?! How can I respect someone who can never defeat Batman?" Joker slapped her once more.

"Isabel, you are so close…so close to making me do something _**indecent**_."

"You wouldn't. You want me to be your heiress, right?"

"Mmmm…Perceptive little girl. Just like Batsy. You're right that Uncle Joker needs you to be Little Joker. That's why Uncle used some Abracadabra to tame you and make you become me eventually."

Isabel snorted. "How do you intend to _**make**_ me become you?"


	11. HINT

HINT

Daniel shivered as he walked quickly past Isabel's room, trying hard to ignore the sound of Joker's punches and kicks. Daniel's fist clenched as he heard another deafening slap from the room. For the past few days, he didn't dare walk into the room to see Isabel but only shoved food into her cell.

The door opened suddenly and Joker walked out, wiping Isabel's blood on his purple trousers. The clown eyed Daniel suspiciously. "Eavesdropping, eh?" Daniel turned his back on him and walked away.

Isabel lay motionless on her back on the cool floor. Joker had cut and bruised her precisely to cause pain but not kill her. She tried to move her fingers and realised that the Joker had broken them by stepping on both her hands when Isabel spat at him.

She mused, "Well, I guess Selene has to stop playing the piano."

_Is this the end? Am I going to die in the hands of a mad man?_

Daniel retrieved the untouched dinner from Isabel's cell and finally looked at her disheveled sleeping form. He stared at her bloody suit in shock. He rushed forward to check whether she really was breathing and saw her swollen hands. He could tell that there were definitely multiple bone fractures. Isabel stirred in her sleep and winced as she moved her body. Daniel had seen _**enough**_.

In the lair

Terry mouthed as he returned from his recent patrol, "Shit! Shit! I still can't find her!"

Bruce stared vigilantly at the different surveillance screens on the computer.

"Any news?" Superman on the screen asked. Bruce shook his head sadly. Terry had never seen such an exhausted Superman with huge dark circles around his eyes and obviously graying hair.

Superman said,"Superboy is on his way to Gotham now. Bruce, I…"

Bruce spoke abruptly, "Kent, stay in Metropolis. I will find Isabel."

The computer announced, "Visitor 137 detected. Superboy."

The Superman clone supersped into the lair and said, "Let's find my sister."

Suddenly, the computer screen blacked out and an old tune, "Girls Just wanna have fun" was played.

Superboy, puzzled, shouted over the deafening music, "What the-" Terry shushed him. After 3 minutes of Cyndi Lauper's song, Terry and Bruce stared at each other in silence.

Connor, still confused, asked, "What was that all about? Is there a computer virus or something?"

As the computer screen reverted back to normal, Bruce said, "Computer, analyze intrusion."

The computer reported, "Intrusion was started by an alien computer virus." Terry shouted, "It's Brainiac! It's Isabel!"

Superboy's eyebrows furrowed and questioned, "What does that mean? Is that song supposed to be the clue?"

Bruce analysed, "That song was called "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Fun…"

Superboy suggested, "Maybe Cyndi Lauper's Museum or something?"

Terry examined the Gotham map again and caught sight of a toy factory just at the borders of Gotham. "Bruce, that toy factory."

Bruce's eyes widened and stood up abruptly. "Yes, that abandoned toy factory used to be called fun factory!"

Terry picked up the package Bruce borrowed from Zatanna and growled, "It's time for payback to Bullseye!"


	12. Escape

Escape

"Knock, knock!" Joker shouted at the girl lying on the floor.

Isabel glared at the leering man and said, "Come to torture me again to make your life seem less miserable?"

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her chin, warning her, "You do not want to anger me this early of the day. It will be a shame to spoil your exquisite face any more."

He grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her up. "I want to show you something, deary." Her legs buckled instantly when Joker didn't support her.

"Oopsie! Must have been too rough with you yesterday!" Isabel could feel that her ankles were both sprained badly and knew that any more movement would just exacerbate her condition.

Joker teased her, "Want a piggy back ride, darling?"

She growled menacingly, "Don't touch me!"

"Oooohh…. Touchy! Greenie! Yoohoo!" Daniel appeared at the door. "Carry her for me!"

Daniel walked towards the girl who defiantly looked away and knelt down. He held her arm gently around his neck and supported her legs as he stood up. "Hold tight now," he said softly. Isabel couldn't help but remember the countless times he carried her on his back when she was injured in a Titans mission.

Joker giggled and teased, "Greenie and Isabel sitting in a tree. KISSING!" He carried her to the lobby of the toy factory.

Joker gestured at the surveillance screen excitedly, "See! See! New Batsy and Supes Junior are here!"

At that instant, Superboy crashed into the factory, shouting, "Supergirl!"

Batman clapped a hand to his forehead, muttering, "So much for the stealth approach."

Joker pointed at the intruders, ordering, "Go! Greenie! Leave no survivors!" Bullseye lay Isabel on the floor and his eyes began to glow.

Superboy exclaimed, "Don't worry, Supergirl! I am here to save you!"

Batman growled, "Back off, Superboy! This son of a bitch is mine!"

Joker cackled and cheered, "Batman, do you think that you stand a chance against my ultimate soldier?" Terry looked at the mastermind behind all this and gasped.

Bruce muttered, "That's _**impossible**_. " through his earpiece. "You can't be the Joker! He's dead!" The man laughed his signature laugh and said, "I am very much alive! Thank you very much! Enough of this chit-chat! Finish them!"

Bullseye sneered at Batman and said sinisterly, "I don't mind breaking your arm again."

Batman replied, "I'd like to see you try!"

Bullseye super-sped towards him and Batman took out the magical sword from Zatanna which could even cause severe damage to Superman himself.

Bullseye fell down on his knees, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood from his abdomen. "Guess what? Wounds from this sword won't heal easily even with your meta-human abilities. I _**win**_."

Joker growled, "You useless little brat! Well, I guess that the party's over!" He pressed a button and bombs exploded, causing the factory to collapse. "Superboy, take Supergirl out of here!" Batman shouted as he chased Joker and Bullseye.

"Hey, little sis. You're safe now," Superboy carried Supergirl and flew back to Supergirl's home.


	13. Recovery

Recovery

"All her fingers were broken? How can he be so cruel?" "Ssshhh…." "She's waking."

Isabel opened her eyes and found herself back at the Batcave. Superman's hand stroked her cheek gently. "Are you feeling better, honey?"

Isabel replied with a weak smile, "I'm fine." She tried to sit up, but was stopped by Bruce's Bat-glare. "Stay **down**. You're injured."

Isabel smiled as she saw Terry's worried expression. She reassured them, "I am seriously fine. Dad, shouldn't you be with the League? Connor, You should be helping Dad too! Terry, don't you have patrol duty?"

Connor asked softly, "Are you sure you are ok? You are really hurt."

"Have you forgotten that I can heal extra quickly? I will be on patrol duty by the end of the week! Just GO!"

Superman agreed, "Alright then. Keep me posted, Bruce."

Connor added, "I'll come back after League duties!" Terry walked away in silence. "Bye, Terry!" Isabel waved at his back.

Isabel yawned and stated, "I'm going to sleep, Uncle Bruce."

The former Batman growled, "Do you really think that you can fool me?"

She flashed her innocent blue eyes at him and asked, "What?"

Bruce continued, "I have some theories about how Green Arrow gained his powers."

"Don't we all know about the meta-enhancing drugs?"

"No drug can give him that much power. In fact, his power was weirdly similar to yours. He took it from you, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about? How can he take my powers?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Really? Hack into the Batcomputer."

"I…" "You can't do it, can you? Do you really think that you can hide the fact that you have lost your powers from me?"

Isabel looked away from Bruce's piercing gaze and said, "I just didn't want anyone to worry."

Bruce sighed, saying, "Maybe your idiot brother and father won't notice, but Terry and I knew from the start that something was off."

Bruce made Isabel tell him everything that happened through fierce interrogation. "The Joker…"Bruce muttered.

He carried her to her bed in the mansion and warned, "You are not to leave this Mansion without my permission or I will tie you to the bed." Isabel groaned. "I am serious. You are a mere human without your powers. You need time for your body to recover."

Isabel woke up as she heard a whine from the side of the bed. "Hey, Ace." The black dog jumped onto her bed and licked her face. "I missed you."

A shadow walked towards her. "Hi, Terry." Terry sat on the side of her bed and said, "Bruce told me everything. Are you really alright? Does your wounds still hurt?"

Isabel sat up slowly, taking care not to put pressure on her broken fingers. She smiled at Terry and said, "Yes, I am great. I just might have to stop playing the piano for a month."

Terry stared intently at her and stayed silent.

"What?"

"Stop already! You're not fine at all!" Isabel looked away from him.

She knew that Terry was right. She wasn't fine at all. Joker broke her bones, took away her powers and her best friend.

Terry threw his arms around her and held her tightly. "I know how much Green Arrow means to you. We will find the Joker and restore your powers. And for your sake, _**after kicking his ass**_, we will bring him back."

Isabel~ _When did that idiot know me so well?_ "Thank you, Terry," Isabel whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Terry's eyes widened slightly as he felt her lips on his cheek and his mind went blank.

"So…do you mind…"Isabel shifted in his embrace.

He backed off quickly and muttered nervously, "Sorry…I…"

She giggled at his reaction and teased him, "That excited from just a kiss on the cheek? Did Dana and you just hold hands?" Terry scowled at her and was relieved to hear Isabel's usual snide remarks.


	14. Cruise trip

Cruise Trip

"Isabel, have you taken your medicine yet?" Superman asked his daughter in bed just after super-speeding to the Mansion from Metropolis.

"Yes, dad," Isabel replied and sighed. She has been in bed for a week now. Her bruises were mostly healed, and the fractures in her fingers were starting to disappear.

"Dad, can I please just…" Isabel put her puppy dog eyes tactics to use. Bruce cleared his throat as he walked into the room.

Bruce reminded her, "You are not leaving this bed until I see fit."

She groaned and complained, "My cuts and bruises are gone now."

"Your fingers are still in casts, Isabel. Besides, Joker is out there. You need to stay here to be safe," Superman convinced her.

"Yes, I know…but can't I still go out as Selene? Miss Vickers is worried sick about whether I will attend the charity cruise performance."

"You are injured, Isabel. You can't go to the concert in this state."

"I am merely going to sing, not do gymnastics. Please…I have been cooped up in here for a week. Can't I just take a break?"

"You can stop pouting. You are not-" Bruce reprimanded.

"Daddy? Please?" Isabel eyed Clark with tears in her eyes.

"If it's just a concert on a cruise, then it should be alright."

"**CLARK**!" Bruce glared at the idiot. She smiled sweetly at Bruce. Isabel~_finally, I can be alone!_

Isabel grinned victoriously as she heard her father and Bruce arguing outside. She got her wish. Alone time for her to clear her head and find Daniel.

After thirty minutes of discussion, they went back to her room for the verdict.

Bruce began, "We have decided that you can go to the cruise, but there are certain conditions. We are to come with you."

Superman nodded enthusiastically. "It will be like a father-daughter bonding trip!"

Isabel frowned at Bruce's sly grin. _**That's great…**_

"Connor, I need you to watch over the League for me till we come back," Superman said.

"No worries, dad. Just have fun with sis. Make sure to tape the performance for me!"

Terry saw Isabel sigh and guessed, "Escape plan gone wrong?"

Isabel groaned, "I miss the smart Brainiac part of me. So are you going to this field trip too?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" She rolled her eyes at him. Her plan of a solo vacation didn't work out at all.

Bruce made sure that her every action will be monitored. He checked every guest on the list and the facilities on the ship. He even called Miss Vickers to inform her that he would escort Isabel and that she wouldn't need to go.

_As expected from the world's greatest paranoid detective._


	15. All Aboard!

All Aboard!

"Miss Beckinsale, please come this way to board the Costa Musica: currently the world's biggest cruise ship!" The owner of the cruise company flashed Selene a gracious smile as she, Terry and Bruce waded their way through the crowd of paparazzi.

Suddenly, one of the Italian staff who was in his early twenties rushed over and took Selene's bags off her hands. "Miss Beckinsale, please let me help you carry them. It's a pleasure to have you aboard!" He touched her hand briefly and winked at her.

Bruce and Terry cleared their throats as he walked away. Bruce muttered ominously, "That kid will be monitored _**very closely**_." She rolled her eyes at Bruce.

Selene jumped into her bed as they entered the spacious suite. Bruce and Terry paced around the suite with sensors, looking for any bugs or suspicious spyware. After a while, Bruce set up his computers in a corner.

Suddenly, there was a beep from the computer. Bruce announced, "Kent has entered the ship already." Selene sat up from her bed and took out her schedule for the cruise tour from her bag.

"Well, I think I need to go for an interview now in the reporters' cabins," Selene said as she walked towards the door.

Bruce gripped her wrist tightly and put on a golden metal bracelet. "This GPS bracelet can't be taken off or broken easily without your super-strength. Don't even think about leaving the ship," Bruce warned darkly.

She assured him, "Don't worry, Uncle Bruce. How can I ever escape from you and Terry without my powers?" As she opened the door, Bruce ordered, "Mcginnis, don't let her out of your sight."

Selene sighed deeply as she and Terry walked down the corridor to the lift. All she wanted was time for her to find Daniel ALONE. With Bruce scrutinising her every move, this seemed impossible.

They took the lift down to the smaller cabins where the paparazzi were. There were billions of questions about her injured hands and her current love life. She answered all of them patiently and regarded the injury as an unfortunate stage accident.

After nearly 3 hours of interviews, she walked towards the lift to leave and felt a small pat on the back. Clark Kent whispered, "Good luck in your performance tonight."


	16. MUTE?

Mute

As Bruce had predicted, Selene was unable to destroy the sturdy bracelet. She tried everything from the curling iron to screwdriver, but she wasn't able to even put a scratch on it. _Well, I guess I'll have to wear this fashion disaster on the stage later._

The makeup artists quickly surrounded her as they prepared her for the concert. The crowd roared her name repeatedly as they waited. Selene never felt this unexcited for a performance. All she was thinking about was Daniel.

Every second she spent not looking for him seemed to increase the distance between them. As she walked onto the stage, she forced herself to forget about everything and immerse herself in music.

In the end, she 'wowed' the audience for three long hours and continued for another 3 encores. After the performance, even her stylists were slightly worried and asked, "Miss Beckinsale, are you sure that you're alright? Do you need water?" She ignored them and walked straight back to her suite.

The next morning, she woke up in her bed in her blue dress from last night and a sore throat. She sat up slowly to see Bruce monitoring his surveillance screens on his computers and Terry doing his daily workout. She felt her whole body ache as she tried to stand.

"So you're awake, superstar!" Terry greeted her. She tried to speak but felt her throat struggle feebly instead.

Bruce handed her a cup of water which she quickly drank. Her throat stung as water ran down it. She tried to speak again, but there was only silence.

"Did you lose your voice from last night?" Terry asked slightly amused. She mouthed, "Duh!"

Bruce smirked and noted slyly, "Well, I guess you will need to stay put in your room as you won't need to perform anymore." She glared at his snide expression.

She grabbed the complimentary notepad and pen next to her bed and wrote furiously, "This is **NOT** funny."

Suddenly, there was a huge gush of wind and Clark Kent appeared. He gave her a bear hug and she tried to protest but no sound came out.

He released her and asked worriedly, "Does your throat hurt? Bruce, is it permanent?" Bruce smirked and said, "I wish it were."

She chucked a pen at his head, but Bruce caught it mid-air using his Batman instincts. Bruce stated, "Without her Kryptonian traits, her throat may be overworked from last night. She should recover as long as she stops performing for a while."

She stood up abruptly and walked towards the door. Clark asked, " Where are you going?" Selene ignored him and went out to clear her head. She heard Bruce chuckle and say, "Don't worry, she's wearing her bracelet." as she slammed the door behind her.

She stormed down the corridor and bumped into someone. She gave the guy her greatest Bat-glare.

"Now, is this any way to greet your Uncle?" the man said disapprovingly as he helped her up.

Selene stared at the man and gasped, jumping into his arms. She followed him into his cabin which was in the same corridor as hers.

She scribbled quickly onto her notepad, "Why are you here, Uncle Tim?"

He looked a bit puzzled as she refused to speak and asked, "Did you lose your voice?"

She nodded sadly. He said sympathetically, "If it is any consolation, last night's performance was one of the best." She smiled sweetly at him.

He continued, "I am here on the cruise because I was the one who designed it. I am the chief engineer of this project and Bruce did suggest that it might be better for an extra pair of eyes to look out for you."

Her eyes narrowed as he mentioned Bruce and Tim chuckled. "What happened? Had another fight with Bruce?" She wrote, "He is being paranoid again."

He assured her, "He is just worried about you. I heard about what happened. You were caught by the Joker and Bullseye. He was seriously worried. We all were."

She wrote, "Uncle Tim, why are you on **his** side?" He chuckled again.

Selene walked around his room and saw a huge tool box as tall as her and detailed floor plans of the cruise on his desk.

She wrote on her pad, "Why do you have such a big tool box?" Uncle Tim replied with a playful grin, "Cause I have got a corpse inside!"

She rolled her eyes and wrote, "Haha. Very funny."

"You should get back to your room or Bruce might have a fit." She raised her hand to show him the golden bracelet.

"This is the state-of-the-art GPS bracelet. It is virtually unbreakable unless with the right current passing through a specific point on the bracelet. Bruce and I designed it."

Selene wrote on her pad, "**Not helping**." She hugged Uncle Tim goodbye and wrote, "Going back to hell now..."

He suggested, "If you want someone to talk to, I am always here!" She gave him a weak smile and headed back to her suite.


	17. Teamwork

Teamwork

As she walked back to her door, she saw a huge poster about a costume party stuck on it. She tore it down and walked into the suite.

Bruce asked smugly, "Had fun talking with Tim?"

She ignored him and read the poster. There was a superhero costume party tomorrow night at the grand hall.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and questioned, "Are you interested? The party is in the hall. Terry can accompany you and Kent will definitely be around."

Selene~_Going to a party might be fun for a change...at least I won't have to face Mr. Stalker for a couple of hours._She walked towards the balcony to feel the ocean breeze. She closed the door between the suite and balcony and lay down on the chair, staring at the waves washing towards the ship. Her eyelids began to droop and she fell asleep. She felt something pinch her cheek hard and she woke up immediately.

She opened her eyes to see the Joker's face inches from hers. "Wakey wakey!" He whispered in her ear.

She stood up abruptly and backed away from him. Before she could open the door to her suite, he pushed her down to the floor effortlessly.

He put his finger to his lips and said, "Ssshh... don't want Brucie or fake Bats to see us. Now listen very carefully, Uncle Joker is here to take you back. Meet me at 10 tomorrow night in the control room. No monkey business or telling Brucie or Daddy. Or else the ship goes BOOM and becomes the next Titanic."

He patted Selene on the head and said cheerfully, "Ta-ta, my darling!"

She sat on the floor motionless even after the Joker's departure. Thoughts were racing in her head. _What should I do? I need to tell Bruce or Terry or Dad. Wait...I am Supergirl. I can handle this. This is my fight. My fight alone._

The next day (afternoon)

Terry stared at Isabel who was eating her slice of cheesecake quietly. He knew that something was off about her. Although she was adept at acting and keeping herself composed at all times as the international superstar, he knew her well enough to notice that she was deeply troubled. He saw her signing yet another autograph from an admirer and taking photographs with fans.

After dealing with another crowd of fans, Selene wrote on her pad, "Can you please stop staring at me?" Terry was slightly surprised by her sudden lash at him.

He knew for sure that something was really annoying her. "Are you feeling fine?" She nodded. Terry frowned and continued, "Something's bothering you." She ignored him and headed for Tim's room to borrow the floorplans of the cruise.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She pulled the handle and realised that the door wasn't locked.

Terry tagged along and asked, "Do you mind telling me why we are going into Drake's room?" She ignored him again and searched for the floorplans.

Terry had enough and grabbed Selene's shoulders, turning her to face him. "What's going on?"

Isabel glared at him determinedly, refusing to answer.

Terry sighed, and threatened, "Do you really want the old man to question you himself? Just tell me what's going on. I can help you."

She took out her notepad and wrote hesitantly, "Please don't tell Bruce."

Terry grinned and promised, "Don't worry. The old man won't know a thing." She began to rewrite the whole encounter with the Joker the night before.

Terry stayed silent after a while and stated seriously, "Isabel, I think the old man needs to know about this. He can help catch the Joker."

She frowned at him and wrote, "I can handle this on my own. Or are you going to rat me out to Bruce like his own personal lapdog?"

He replied indignantly, "I am not his lapdog. Fine, but we will work as a team."


	18. Costume Party

Costume Party

Selene stared at herself in the mirror, slightly amused that she was wearing her Supergirl costume to the party.

Terry tapped her shoulder lightly, and whispered, "Are you ready?"

She stared determinedly at him and nodded. They only formulated a vague plan to deal with the Joker due to the short time.

Terry gazed at Supergirl through his Batman cowl and frowned. He knew that they were taking a million risks by keeping the Joker's plan a secret, but from what Isabel told him, Joker specifically stated that Bruce and Clark were to be kept in the dark or everyone on the cruise would have to suffer. Terry's heart beat faster now as the time for the party approached.

There was a sudden gush of wind and a very muscular version of the Flash said cheerfully, "How do I look?" Bruce glared at the enthusiastic adult. "Well, I guess you're not going then, Bruce." The ex-Batman ignored his comment and continued to stare at his computer. "Shall we go?"

As they entered the hall, there were hundreds of superhero replicas dancing and drinking. Terry and Isabel slipped into the middle of the hall and sneaked out as Clark was preoccupied as the waiters offered him drinks.

Isabel looked at her watch and saw that it was 14 minutes before 10. Terry handed her the communication earphones and said, "Good luck." Before the party, they already planned the vulnerable areas that the Joker might have planted bombs. They separated and rushed into different floors of the cruise.

Isabel dashed towards the control rooms in the basement, checking every toilet, vent, cupboard. She wondered whether the staff were absent because of the party. As she went into the main navigation room, she did the same routine check and when she opened the locker holding the life-jackets, she found a colourfully wrapped gift box.

She whispered into the communication microphone with her still sore throat, "I found one." She unwrapped the box carefully and revealed the bomb inside.

She reported, "It's not a time bomb. It is connected a signal receiver. It must be controlled by Joker's portable device."

Batman reminded her, "Be careful."

She took out her cutter from her utility pocket and disconnected the signal receiver from the bomb. "It's disarmed. Something's wrong. The staff and guards are all gone from the control rooms."

Terry replied, "Same here on the top floor. The captain's chambers are empty."

There was a slight beep from her watch. It was 1 minute till ten. She ran to the control room to meet Joker.

Batman said once again, "Please be careful. I will search for all the bombs all the floors and find you later. Contact me if you need my help. Good luck, Isabel."

Isabel smiled and replied hoarsely, "Thanks, Terry." As she reached the main control room, her hand trembled slightly as she opened the door.

Her stomach clenched as she caught sight of what was behind the door. The stench was what caught her attention at first. The floor was drenched with blood and there was a pile of carcases right behind Joker who stared at her reaction.

Isabel put her hand to her mouth as she fell to the floor retching. The faces of the crew on the cruise all had Joker's signature smiles and were covered with blood.

The Joker strode towards her who was still kneeling on the floor.

She glared at him, saying, "You lied. You said that as long as I met you, you wouldn't hurt the people."

Joker chuckled and argued, "Darling, I merely did what was necessary. Besides, I wasn't the only one." He gestured at the figure in the shadows. The figure shrunk and hid behind the pile of corpses.

"Awww... don't be shy, Greenie." Isabel's eyes widened in disbelief. _Did Daniel really kill all these people? _

"Well, love, that's enough chit-chat. It's time to go." Isabel's fingers reached for her bracelet's emergency button but Joker saw her action and grabbed her wrist.

"Tut-tut. This is Brucie's little invention, huh?"

He took out a device from his pocket and and pointed it at the bracelet. Then the bracelet immediately opened and fell to the floor.

"How do you know how to..." Isabel began.

The Joker grinned and replied, "Let's just say I have a friend who knows Brucie very well. In fact, it was him who was able to smuggle us in under Brucie's nose." Isabel frowned. "Well, let me put you out of your misery. The little traitor is little Robin or your Uncle Tim."

He approached her again, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up.

Isabel's heartbeat quickened. She needed help bad. _Did Bruce or Dad knew where she was?_ _Had Terry finished deactivating the bombs?_

She thought about Uncle Tim the traitor and still couldn't believe it. She needed to find out the truth herself. She needed to rescue Daniel from the Joker. Yet, she couldn't do any of that if she was captured by the Joker.

She stared at the Joker's bloodshot eyes and thought, "Having powers or not, I am not going without a fight." She did a roundhouse kick at the Joker, sending him towards the wall. At that moment, she was grateful for the training given by Luthor.

The Joker groaned as he stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. "So you are going to resist then. Did you forget about the bombs I planted?"

She glared back at the Joker's cold eyes and smirked. "Well, my partner has taken care of them."

The Joker frowned for a moment, but his hysterical grin returned as he said slyly, "Should we take a bet then? Let's see how smart your partner is. Let me warn you. One bomb not disarmed is enough to bring the cruise down."

He played with the signal producer in his hand and stated, "One last chance to come with me quietly." Isabel took the chance to sweep the Joker off his feet with a kick and saw the device roll away from the Joker.

"You little-"The joker was seriously angry right now, his eyes livid with rage.

Selene saw that he took out two guns from his pocket and pointed at her.

"You have pushed me to the limit," he threatened ominously.

Isabel ducked as the laser narrowly missed her burning sizzling holes in the wall. Suddenly, the Joker threw a small grenade at her. Before she was able to jump away from it, she was surrounded by a purple gas.

She immediately covered her nose and mouth, but was too late to stop the fumes from reaching her lungs. The gas was clouding her sight, and slowing her senses. The gun sounded and the laser hit her square in her right thigh.

She screamed in pain and tried desperately to stem the flow of blood. She struggled to get up, but the gas or the pain was stopping her from moving. Her eyes were watering and she was breathing heavily.

The Joker wasn't finished and backhanded with the back of the gun. She lay on the floor, tasting the blood in the mouth. The Joker went berserk on her and attacked every part of her body as she lay on the floor in foetal position.

She felt the blood pool around her spreading and wondered whether she was going to end up like Jason Todd, beat to death by the Joker.

The Joker pulled her up by her hair and pointed the gun at her forehead. "You are not worth the trouble. You should have come quietly when you had the chance." Isabel closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Suddenly, there was a gush of wind and the Joker ended at the other end of the room. She opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring worriedly at her and said, "Daniel."

The Joker growled, "You traitor! How dare you!"

The Joker walked slowly towards them and threatened, "Don't forget. I am the only one keeping you alive. Defying me is suicide."

Bullseye didn't move a muscle and the Joker added, "That's right. If you want to stay alive, move over."

He pointed the gun once again at Isabel and said menacingly, "Goodbye, Super-" The Joker dropped his gun suddenly as Bullseye grabbed him by the throat and began to tighten. The Joker spluttered and choked, his face gradually turning to a scary shade of purple.

Isabel grabbed Bullseye's ankle weakly and muttered, "Please...don't..."

After a few seconds, the Joker was threw onto the floor out cold. Bullseye turned back to Isabel and tore his costume to tie around her bleeding wound on her leg. The control room door opened and in rushed Batman, Bruce and Superman.


	19. RUN AWAY

FAREWELL

After what seemed months, Isabel started to feel her senses again... she felt a warm hand clenching hers tightly. She suddenly popped up from the bed as she remembered the Joker trying to put a bullet in her head.

She opened her eyes to see her father holding her in his arms and patting her back soothingly.

Clark whispered, "It's alright. Don't be scared. You're safe." Isabel realised that she was trembling slightly in his arms. The door opened and in came Bruce with his usual glare and Terry who was expressionless. Isabel didn't move a muscle, but lay limp in her father's embrace.

Clark asked worriedly, "Should you lie back down again? Do your wounds still hurt?" Isabel lied and shook her head.

As her father moved away to lay her down the bed, she gripped his shirt tightly and refused to let go, hugging him tightly like a koala to a tree. He was pleased that Isabel refused to let go as she was always the one who shied away from any physical contact with him. However, Clark was seriously worried, seeing his daughter so affectionate.

He stroked her hair, trying his best to calm her. She murmured quietly, "I thought that I would never see you again..." Clark's heart sank as he realised that Isabel was prepared to die during the encounter with the Joker.

Bruce scoffed and glared coolly at her, stating, "If you had planned more thoroughly, you wouldn't have to go through that."

Superman turned his head to frown at his best friend and gave him a let-it-go look, but Bruce ignored him as usual. "If you had planned more, those people killed by Joker and Bullseye could have been saved. You have **failed** as Supergirl."

Guilt clawed at her stomach as she heard these words. It was true. Because of her, there was a pile of dead bodies of cruise staff. Before she knew it, tears fell down her cheek, wetting Clark's shirt.

Clark shouted at Bruce angrily, "Stop it, Bruce!" Tears continued to fall uncontrollably. She didn't move at all even after her father dragged Bruce out of the room to talk and Terry shutting the door. She knew it in her heart. She _**screwed up**_.

After a few days, her wounds were starting to heal and she could walk with the help of crotches. Throughout these days, she didn't speak a word to anyone. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and her face lost the usual sweet smile. Her father tried his best to cheer her up by bringing her loads of chocolate and joking about random things, but nothing worked. She hadn't met Terry and Bruce for days since the 'talk'. Her dad mentioned that they had an important task.

When her dad left for League work, she walked down the stairs on her crotches and sat down on the piano stool. She stared at the piano keys and placed her fingers on them. It wasn't long before she expressed all her anger, sadness, guilt, weariness into music. She didn't care if the people of Gotham would complain due to her sonorous piano-playing. In the corner of the room, Bruce just went out of the Batcave and saw the girl smashing the piano keys violently. He pitied her slightly, but forced himself to focus on the business at hand and moved stealthily out of the Manor.

After a while, Isabel broke down into tears and stopped playing. She couldn't stop herself thinking about the people killed during the incident. They were fathers, brothers, sons of other people and were killed because of her indiscretion. She needed to know who they were and pay them respects. She limped down to the Batcave with her crotches towards the Batcomputer.

Suddenly, someone laughed and shouted, "Are you back again, old man? Aren't you tired of torturing me already?"

She turned to where the voice came from and saw Daniel chained to the wall with glowing green kryptonite. His face was covered in blood, his mask was torn off and his green suit were stained red. Isabel's eyes widened and her heart stopped. She rushed towards him and fell on the floor.

He saw her and said, "Isabel? Why are you here?" Isabel stood up shakily and looked at him. "What happened? Did Bruce do this?"

He laughed darkly and replied, "The old man tried to beat the truth out of me. He wanted to reverse the spell that gave me your powers."

She noticed the wounds all over his body and said, "Sorry." He gazed into her crystal blue eyes like he always used to and stated, "It's not your fault. Can I ask you for one last favour?"

She looked slightly puzzled, but still nodded. "Can you get me out of here and go back to Star City with me?"

She wanted desperately to escape from her guilt and going away with Daniel seemed like a good idea. Then she walked towards the Batcomputer and released Daniel, turning around to say, "Let's run away together."


	20. Reminiscence

Reminiscence

Daniel turned his back to Isabel and crouched down, saying, "Hop on." She hung tightly to him as he stood up.

He took hold of her thighs and said cheekily, "Did you get heavier? Hold tight now." He super-sped out of Manor and towards Star City. On the way, he had to stop and take breaks, worrying Isabel slightly about his wounds.

Finally, they reached Star City and found themselves in the usual picnic site under the tree where they always hung out in their Titan days. Daniel's legs gave way and fell onto the ground, crushing Isabel under him. She giggled and pushed him off him.

Isabel asked again, "Are you alright? Shouldn't your wounds heal?" He ignored her again and lay down on the grass.

She lay down beside him, and felt his hands hold hers tightly. She smiled to herself as she remembered the days when they used to have romantic picnics there while the other Titans spied on them behind the trees.

She closed her eyes for a while and opened them as she felt something warm against her lips. Daniel's lips crashed into hers, kissing her passionately. She pulled away as she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth and pushed him away from her.

She saw hurt in his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He gave a small smile and said softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to force you."

Suddenly, he winced and started to cough violently. "Daniel?" Isabel said worriedly.

After struggling for a while, he strained to sit up, looking away from her. Isabel looked hard at him, noticing that something was definitely off with him.

His usual tanned skin seemed pale and his eyes were bloodshot. His wounds had clearly stopped healing, with bits of blood oozing from his trousers.

She stood up abruptly and said defiantly, "I need to take you back for medical help. You are really hurt!" She dragged at his arm, but he refused to move.

He gazed sorrowfully into her eyes and shook his head.

"Daniel! I will make sure that Bruce won't hurt you! I am dead serious! You need medication!" Isabel insisted, tugging at his arm again.

He pulled her down into his arms effortlessly with super-strength, not uttering a word. She tried to move away from the embrace to reason with him but he pleaded, "Can we please stay like this for a while?"

Isabel whispered into his ear, "Daniel, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

He held her tighter and kept silent. "Daniel, please. I want to help you." Silence. Isabel~_Is this how it's going to be? Am I always going to be at the sidelines, watching my best friend suffer and not doing a thing to help? Daniel saved her life countless times, yet I did nothing in return. _

"Isabel? Are you crying?" Daniel felt her tears wetting his shirt. Isabel hated herself for crying in front of him when she needed to be strong for him not the other way round.

She bit her lip, forcing her eyes to stop watering and managing to say a muffled "No". Daniel laughed, teasing, "Clearly. Why are you crying anyway?"

She pushed him away and looked defiantly at the ground. He added, "You don't even love me. Why do you care about me?"

She glared at him, angry tears building up in her eyes again. "I do care about you a lot! I hate the way you never depend on me! Did you even know how I felt when you just left the Titans? Have you ever thought of sharing your burden with me after parents' deaths? I was your girlfriend and your best friend! We've known each other for years! When you left to work with the Joker, I never lost faith in you, but you never turned to me for help. You faced everything alone! Even when you're hurting inside, you just hide your feelings from me. I am crying because I am sad that even now when we're alone, you still refuse to let me help you!"

After the rant, there was complete silence. Then Daniel looked deep into her eyes and explained, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I hurt you like that... but I really don't think you can help me. Isabel, I am dying. The spell the Joker put on me transferred your powers to me but there is a time limit. In exchange for your powers, my body will deteriorate quickly to sustain such powers. The Joker was keeping me barely alive by giving me doses of meta-enhancers. I can feel that my death is soon."

Isabel's heart stopped. She grabbed his shoulders and insisted, "You just need another spell to lift that spell, right? We just need to find Zatanna then!"

He smiled sadly and shook his head, saying, "There's no use. The spell's damage is permanent. Besides, if I don't die, your powers won't return. It's a win situation for you."

Her fingers curled into fists and she stated, "Who cares about my powers? We need to find a cure for you."

"Optimistic as ever," Daniel stroked her cheek gently, and added, "Don't worry, Isabel. I am not scared anymore."

She took hold of his hand, and suggested again, "Daniel, why don't we just try to find a cure? Please...don't give up yet...not when I got you back..." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean against him.

Daniel said softly, "Isabel, you saved me from the Joker and believed in me. That's more than I can ever ask of you. Just stay with me until the end." She nodded, while silent tears slid down her face.

They looked at the sunset and the gradual lighting of the city, chatting about their Titan days. It was around 11 when Daniel began to feel periodic pains in all his muscles, panting heavily.

He refused to let her go to call for help, merely grasping her hand for support. Isabel trembled as she felt every squeeze of her hand.

She couldn't think of anything to say, but only "It's going to be ok, Daniel." which was not true. The spasms grew steadily worse and more frequent, and Daniel had to lay down on the grass.

He was having great difficulty breathing and uttered, "Isa...bel, clo...ser." She knelt closer and he whispered, "After I die, I wa...want to be...next to Mum...and Dad." She nodded and said between sobs, "Daniel, I...promise."

He beckoned her to come closer again, and kissed her to her surprise. He moved away to cough again, and muttered, "Remember your no.1 fan." After a few minutes, he was unable to speak articulately and his breathing slowed. She held tightly to his hand throughout. Even after when she felt his hand relax and cool, she refused to let go.

Suddenly, a blinding white light struck her and blackness surrounded her. As she came to her senses, she felt the presence of Brainiac and Kryptonian powers and knew that the spell was lifted.

She looked at the motionless Daniel beside her and picked him up carefully. She super-sped to the Queen family tombstones in the Star City Cemetary. She laid Daniel down gently and dug a hole next to the Oliver Queen's tombstone.

She gathered many rocks and using her heat-vision, super-strength, she pressurized the rock to form a diamond casket. She made a green arrow emblem on the casket and laid Daniel and the casket into the hole slowly.

She made a tombstone and burnt, "Daniel Queen, Hero, Loyal son of Green Arrow, Trusted friend of Supergirl". Then she moulded another layer of stone onto the tombstone and carved, "Daniel Queen, Proud son of Oliver Queen, No.1 fan of Selene Beckinsale". She stayed there for hours and hours, staring at the ground where Daniel lay and registering the fact that her best friend had passed away.

She heard Brainiac note that the Batcave was sending out a signal to tell her to come home, but she ignored it. She didn't even want to go back to Wayne Manor, where Daniel was tortured by Bruce. All she wanted to do was to pay tribute to Daniel, her best friend who was long gone.


	21. TIRED

TIRED

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! The international superstar Selene Beckinsale is in Star City! In fact, she is currently in this Church funded by the Queen foundation playing the piano for a whole day already without stopping! The church is packed with people who went in to listen to her, but the Church refused to let reporters enter. So we are currently stationed here!" Reporters surrounded the Church, with their vans parked outside the Church entrance.

Isabel looked disheveled, with her muddy top and trousers. She had been playing the piano for over 24 hours non-stop. She didn't care whether she was disrupting the Church's usual events.

She was here for one reason only. This church was connected to Daniel. Perhaps Daniel would hear her play here... She paid no attention to the audience who stayed up with her. The audience didn't dare to clap to avoid interrupting her. They whispered about her weird fashion display, her sudden performance and where her crew was.

Suddenly, she heard loud screams from the reporters outside as a car stopped outside. The door opened and in came Bruce and Terry. She ignored them as they walked towards her, while the audience stared at the intruders.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Bruce and Terry were already beside her.

Bruce ordered, "We need to go." She continued to play the piano, with her back facing them.

He put a firm hand on her shoulder. "We need to go," he repeated sternly.

Her fingers stopped gliding across the keys on the piano and she turned to face them. The audience seemed both scared and excited about this sudden change of scene.

Isabel shrugged his hands off her shoulder and said defiantly, "No."

Bruce glared at her and she merely glared back. He caught sight of the audience and roared at them, "Out! Everyone out! I need a word with Miss Beckinsale."

The audience was a bit frightened by Bruce's intimidating glare and cleared out quite quickly. Terry shut the door after the last person. Bruce turned to Isabel.

Bruce grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the other exit door. Isabel pulled her hand away and refused to move. His glare intensified and anyone apart from Isabel would tremble with fear.

She didn't shift her gaze and stated determinedly, "I am not going."

Bruce scoffed and taunted, "So are you going to stay here and rot away until you die next to Queen?"

Her fingers curled into fists and she retorted angrily, "You tortured him! I can't believe that you say that you work for justice when you can seriously hurt Daniel even when he was about to die! You must have known that he was going to die! I still remember the time when I first met you. I was so happy that I have found a hero who was able to channel his pain from loss to strength to fight for justice! You were my hero! Now, you're no different from the thug who shot your parents-" SLAP!

Bruce slapped her hard across the face. She didn't feel pain from the slap with her Kryptonian powers. She could tell that Bruce was seriously mad now.

His face was red with rage and his eyes were cold as ice. "Last chance now. Come, or we'll take you by force."

She smirked, and mused, "And how do you plan to take me by force?" There was a gush of wind and Superman appeared, looking solemn. He walked reluctantly towards Isabel. Bruce stated coldly, "Your choice."

"Isabel, please come home," Superman begged.

She turned to her dad and questioned, "You knew about Daniel's torture too, didn't you?"

Her father looked away and explained, "You have to understand. We needed to question him. We were trying to protect you and give you your powers back."

Tears of pity fell down her cheek as Isabel understood Daniel's pain more and more. "Do you even know how much pain he was in? He knew that he was going to die and endured your torture, because he knew that the spell could only be ended by him dying. So he chose to sacrifice himself for me. Did you know that on that last day, all he wanted was to return to Star City with me one last time? Yes, I know he went down the wrong path and became Bullseye, but don't all people deserve second chances?"

Bruce growled, "He didn't give the people on the cruise second chances when he murdered them."

She stated earnestly, "When Luthor had mum and me under his control, I would literally have done anything he commanded. If you haven't rescued me, I would be the same or even worse than Daniel."

Superman listened to his daughter's explanation and felt rather guilty, saying, "Isabel, I'm sorry. I had your best interest at heart. I am genuinely sorry for what I had done to Daniel." She smiled slightly at her father.

Bruce remained silent. Isabel walked towards him and said mechanically, "Mr. Wayne, I have decided to move out of the Manor and live with my father. As for Miss Beckinsale, she will be starting anew without Wayne's funding. Goodbye."

She bowed slightly to him and turned to Terry, saying, "Good luck." Then she and her father super-sped away to Metropolis.

Terry took a look at the old man and was slightly shocked to see his hurt expression on his usually expressionless face. Terry asked, "Is she really leaving?" Bruce growled, "She's not needed. Let's go, Mcginnis."


	22. SEPARATION

SEPARATION

A few weeks have passed. Isabel arranged Daniel's funeral and everyone from the Titans to the League came except Bruce and Terry. From then on, Isabel visited his tombstone every week. Living with her father was much more enjoyable than expected. Her brother, Connor was there to accompany her when she was feeling a bit down and her father gave her a loose schedule of patrol to lighten her burden.

Living with her family was much more relaxing without Bruce's daily workouts, tests and challenges. Perhaps this was her _**true**_ home.

Soon she began to realise that after the transfer of powers, her powers began to develop again. Her flight ability was beginning to manifest and she was able to fly for short distances.

3 weeks after the funeral – Training ground at Justice League headquarters

Supergirl stepped into the simulation room and she found herself in a dimly lit warehouse.

Her father's voice sounded in the room, "Rescue mission simulation of the highest level. Good luck, Supergirl."

She smiled and thought, "That's easy."

She went supersonic and zoomed towards the hostages in the middle of the thugs, Joker, Luthor and Metallo. She grabbed them and placed them in a safe corner before taking out all of the mindless thugs. She laid a finger on Metallo and used Brainiac to shut him down, causing him to drop to the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luthor aim his green kryptonite laser gun at her. She instinctively kicked him hard in the guts, venting some of her rage towards him. Luthor crashed into the wall, and his armour broke to pieces.

Supergirl heard a hysterical laugh behind her and jumped away from the Joker who threw a gas bomb at her. She rotated her arms in super-speed and blew the purple gas back towards him. She heard the Joker curse angrily, and she flew into the air, pouncing at the clown villain and crushing a couple of ribs on the way. The Joker disappeared and she turned to leave the room.

The door opened to reveal Rex and Barta waiting at the door. Rex said rather disappointingly, "I think you broke my record."

Connor ran towards her and asked excitedly, "How was it?"

Rex replied, "Well, she will be an amazing addition to our team." Barta snorted at the idea.

Connor hugged her tightly, saying, "So proud of you, sis!" Supergirl held her head high as she entered the League conference room to meet the founders of the League for the official decision of whether to invite her to the League.

She pushed open the door and saw the 7 founders in their costumes sitting at the table, facing a screen which previously shown them her performance at the simulation room.

She saw the Flash waving at her enthusiastically and smiled back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the former Batman observing her every move through his mask. She sat down on the chair facing the panel, recognising her Aunt Shayera, Aunt Diana, Uncle Wally, Uncle John, Uncle J'on, Bruce and her father.

Superman stood up proudly and beamed at her, announcing, "Well, the League, I present to you Supergirl. Today we will decide whether to let her join the Justice League. As you have seen from the screen, she has displayed strength, intelligence and agility. It has been a tradition for the original founders to choose the new Leaguers. For Supergirl to be officially accepted into the League, all seven of us must agree with the decision." Supergirl saw that most of the founders were all smiling welcomingly at her so she was slightly relieved.

The Flash raised his hand after a while and stated, "Well, I definitely want Supergirl to join the League! Then we will have the full set of Supes!" Superman couldn't help but smile.

Green Lantern raised his hand and said, "I agree." Aunt Diana and Aunt Shayera both winked at Supergirl.

Superman asked once again, "All in favour for Supergirl to join the Justice League?" J'on, John, Diana and Shayera nodded. Only Batman remained silent, deep in thought.

All the other founders stared expectantly at the silent knight. It seemed hours before he stared into Supergirl's eyes and said coldly, "She's not ready."

Supergirl~_I knew it! He must still be thinking about what I said about him in the Church!_ The other founders seemed rather shocked by his statement and Superman came out of his trance and asked, "From what we have all seen from the simulation, Supergirl is ready. What is she still missing?"

The dark knight scoffed and said, "She has much to learn. She hasn't even finished her training. She lacks discipline and most importantly, the lack of the ability to discern _**criminals**_ from allies." The other founders frowned as they heard his harsh comment.

Supergirl glared at Batman and retorted, "Well, at least I have the decency to show mercy to those who desperately needed it instead of making them suffer more."

Batman moved his hands to his utility belt and was stopped by Superman's hand. Superman suggested, "Batman, can you propose a last test for Supergirl to see if she is worthy enough to join the League?"

Batman replied, "If she can beat my old protege, Batgirl, after a week of training, I will deem her worthy."

The Flash frowned and reminded, "Supergirl is still a starting vigilante. Isn't it a bit too much to require her to battle one of the most experienced fighters in the Batclan?"

The Knight thought for a while and added, "She will be allowed to take one partner with her to train and battle with. Are you ready to take this challenge?"

Supergirl smirked at him and said, "Don't worry, I won't let you down."


	23. FISH MARKET

Fishmarket

"Why did you choose me of all people anyway?" Terry moaned as he walked with Isabel in the Gotham fish market.

Isabel wondered about that as well as she could have chosen her brother with Kryptonian powers, which would make the task much easier. _Perhaps she missed his bountiful amount of lame jokes and how he always had her back._

He nudged her, teasing, "Did you **miss** me?"

She glared at him and retorted, "In your dreams!" Her heart wanted desperately to just forgive Terry for leaving Daniel in the '_care_' of Bruce, and knew that he was probably just following orders. However, her stubborn mind and Brainiac both voted against that.

They reached the stall that Bruce told them and found themselves looking at an old Asian woman shouting in a thick Chinese accent, "Fresh fish for sale! Good for your body! Pretty girl, fish is really good for your skin! I will give you special price!"

Isabel stared at her flinging the fish at her and said quietly, "Bruce sent us." She smiled knowingly at them and said, "Follow me."

She led them into her narrow fish stall and down a trapdoor, which led to a long tunnel. Isabel observed the grey-haired lady leading the way. The old lady was shorter than her, with a seemingly much frailer bone structure.

Isabel~ _How can I battle with her? She is so old... I don't want to hurt her..._ The woman stopped all of a sudden and turned around to glare at her.

"Never underestimate an opponent!" She shouted as she pounced towards her in the speed of light, catching Isabel off guard. Isabel nearly tripped when she tried to back away from the fierce old lady.

The woman laughed at her reaction, teasing, "You are right to be scared of me as I beat Bruce in spars when I was your age." Isabel remembered reading Cassandra Cain's profile on the Batcomputer and recalled that she was a expert in martial arts as she could read body language to predict opponents' moves.

Cassandra continued to lead them down the tunnel to her special training ground. Isabel shared a slightly worried look with Terry as they followed.

Brainiac stated in her mind, "The opponent might be able to beat you if you were to get into close combat."

She thought, "**Not helping**, Brainiac." They finally reached the training grounds and both Isabel and Terry stared at the impressive, well-decorated dojo with a small pond next to it. They saw around twenty people in white training robes already in the dojo sparring with each other.

As Cassandra walked past them, they all stopped immediately and bowed down to her, greeting reverently, "Shifu." The old lady nodded at them and they continued to train.

Terry whispered into Isabel's ear, "This lady is getting scarier each second." They stood at the corridor of the dojo as Cassandra went in to talk with her pupils for a while.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Terry, nearly knocking him over. The man in the white training robe continued to walk away without a single apology.

Terry grabbed his shoulders and shouted, "Oy!"

The man turned around and slapped Terry's hand away, growling, "Don't touch me!" Cassandra clearly heard the noise outside and went out of the dojo to investigate.

She gave both guys disapproving stares and introduced, "Isabel, Terry, this is Zander, my brightest student. Zander, these two guests will be training with us for a while."

Zander smirked and taunted, "If they survive the training."

Isabel retorted, "Well, not everyone finds the training difficult like you."

Zander seethed with anger and advanced towards her. Isabel stayed put and glared back.

Terry warned, "Isabel, _stop_."

Cassandra folded her arms and stood back, saying, "Go on. Spar with her, Zander. I want to see what you can do, Isabel." Zander grinned evilly and said, "With pleasure!"

Isabel and Zander moved into the centre of the dojo, while the other students watched anxiously. Isabel held out her hand to shake his, but he stated coolly, "I don't think you **deserve** a handshake." Isabel was getting steadily more annoyed at his arrogance. They readied themselves, stretching their limbs. "START!" Cassandra shouted.

Isabel was tackled onto the ground within seconds. She was so surprised at Zander's speed and strength. She could tell Zander had no enhanced abilities, but his speed caught her off guard. She lay flat on her back with Zander straddling her, holding her wrists above her head.

Cassandra yelled, "Is that all you've got? You don't need to go easy on Zander. I assure you, he can handle you." Isabel decided to unleash her Kryptonian powers. She super-sped away from his grip, leaving him rather shocked.

"You have abilities?" he said, rather surprised. Cassandra threw him a sword and cried, "A gift from Bruce. Zander, use it to level the playing field." Zander caught the magical sword in mid-air.

Zander glided towards with sword in hand, but she sped away again to avoid him. Brainiac reminded her, "Remove the magical weapon, and you'll win." She gazed at the sword in hand and wondered what to do.

She needed to avoid close combat with Zander, but how could she disarm him? She knew that she needed to outwit him somehow.

She used heat vision to evaporate the pond outside of the dojo, using a thick layer of water vapour shrouding her from sight. With her super-speed, she dug a hole in the dojo floor.

She could hear Zander grunting, "I can still hear you, you incompetent being!" She forced herself to concentrate hard, levitating herself to hover above the mist.

She saw Zander walking towards the hole she dug, growling, "Digging a hole won't hide you from me." She flew straight towards him, kicking his sword out of the way and pushing him down on the floor. She straddled him with super-strength, stopping his futile attempts to struggle.

She heard gasps from the students as the mist clears, revealing a clear victory for Isabel.

Cassandra clapped loudly and praised, "Bruce wasn't wrong about you." Isabel looked down at the loser, hoping to admire his defeated expression, but Zander merely stared hard at her with his mouth open.

She waved her hands in front of his eyes and said, "Hello? Are you too devastated by your inevitable defeat?" He said nothing, but continued to stare unblinkingly at her. She stood up to let him go, but he lay motionless on the ground.

Isabel looked at Cassandra and said worriedly, "I think I broke Zander."

Cassandra laughed and stated, "I think you were the first ever to beat him." She gave Terry the thumbs-up and grinned proudly at Cassandra.

The master saw her content expression and cleared her throat, criticizing, "But you still have a _**long**_ way to go if you want to challenge me. Besides, you wrecked my dojo."

Isabel pouted. She heard Cassandra mutter with super-hearing, "So this is the famous pout that Bruce warned me about."


	24. TRAINING AGAIN?

TRAINING, (again)

"Stay still!" Cain scolded as Isabel balanced three wooden chairs on her head while standing on one leg. "I've been still for 2 hours already. Terry is already practising his upper body movement. Why am I still working on my balance?"

The old lady warned, "Your offence skills are alright with your enhanced strength and speed. However, your basic skills like balance and discipline are the worst! Stop whining or I'll add another 2 hours to your training."

Isabel groaned in her mind. Cassandra Cain was **the strictest coach** she ever had. Cassandra was immune to her puppy-dog looks, pouts and whines which helped her get out of trouble with Bruce.

Throughout the training, Isabel couldn't help but be reminded of Bruce, her mentor. A small part of her mind missed him greatly but another part of her mind was still angry at him for hurting Daniel. She wondered whether she could ever be as close with him as before.

Suddenly, a metal chopstick struck her face hard. "Stop daydreaming!" Cassandra scolded.

The sun began to set and Cassandra stated, "I'll let you go now. Meet me at six tomorrow here."

With that, she left the room. Isabel's legs gave way and she fell onto the floor. She was too exhausted to care about the chairs falling down from the air. She rolled onto her back to see Terry right beside her looking just as weary.

Terry forced a weak smile and said, "That was one _hell_ of a training session."

She groaned, "At least you got to move around. I was stuck in that balancing position for the whole day. I don't think I learnt much from it either except that I can join the circus now."

Terry laughed and gave her a serious look, asking, "Isabel, are you still mad at me?"

She looked away from his endearing blue eyes and replied softly, "No. I know that you probably just took orders from Wayne."

There was an awkward silence and Terry continued, "You know, I think the old man misses you quite a lot. I see him walking past your old room every day. He also became grumpier than usual, which actually made my life so much more miserable."

She sighed heavily and stated honestly, "I don't know, Terry. I am just hurt that I was so wrong about him. I never knew that he could hurt someone I care about so badly."

Terry reminded her, "The old man really cares about you. He just took it too far that time."

She frowned and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. She groaned, "I don't know, Terry. I still care about him a lot deep inside. It's just that I just can't forget what he did."

Terry turned to look at her, saying, "I thought that you were mad at the old man for not giving Green Arrow a second chance. Can't you just give him a second chance then?"

Isabel's head ached from the conflicts in her mind, and teased, "When did you get so deep?"

"Well, ever since the former Batman deprived me from sleep for the past few weeks." Then Terry got up and left for the showers.

Isabel lay there, deep in thought and was interrupted by Zander standing next to her and staring down at her. She jumped slightly as she saw him, asked testily, "What do you want?"

He replied monotonously, "You beat me."

She pushed herself up from the floor and moved towards the door, saying, "Yes, get over it. If you have nothing else to say, I'll-"

He looked slightly lost and shouted, "Wait! Can we talk?"

Isabel frowned and turned around, reminding him, "You tried to slap me this morning, remember? Why do you want to talk to me?"

His fingers curled into fists and he growled, "You're really testing my patience."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, saying, "Well, sorry about that, your Majesty. Goodbye."

He rushed towards her and gripped her arm, ordering her, "Don't go."

Isabel sighed and turned around again, repeating, "What do you want?"

He replied, "I wish to take you out tonight."

She scoffed at the idea and laughed. "What? Are you asking me out? Is this a joke?"

He shook his head and stated seriously, "No, I do not joke.I wish to see you alone this evening."

Isabel looked exasperatingly at him, shaking her head and saying, "No, Zander. You're _seriously_ not my type." She walked away from him, leaving him standing at the door of the dojo.

Isabel took a long shower, washing her sweat away and changed into gym clothes. As she was drying her hair with a towel and walking back to her guest room, she caught sight of Zander arguing with a group of men in suits.

She used her super-hearing to eavesdrop on them and realised that the men in suits were working for him and were trying to bring him back to his home. Zander clearly wasn't happy with this and ordered them to go back.

The men left reluctantly as they knew that the one who ordered them to pick Zander up would not be pleased. Zander grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it into the pond out of frustration.

Isabel walked back to her room quietly to see Terry waiting for her inside.

She dropped her towel onto the floor and heard Terry ask, "So what did the weirdo want? I saw him looking for you."

She replied, "Well, Zander tried to ask me out."

Terry raised his eyebrows, said, "I thought he didn't like you that much."

She shrugged and added, "That's what I thought too. I just heard his bodyguards arguing with him about Zander refusing to go home."

"Bodyguards? Is he some pampered rich prince? He is arrogant enough to be one."

She laughed at the comment, suggesting, "He may come from a special family which brought him up this way. Anyway, why are you in my room?"

Terry smiled mischievously and suggested, "Wanna do something shway?"

Isabel smiled and responded, "I'm listening."

He continued, "Want to sneak out of this dump just for the night?"

She warned, "We will be in huge trouble if anyone finds out."

"But that's part of the fun, isn't it?"

She laughed and agreed, "Well, where are we going?"

Suddenly, her door opened to reveal Zander glaring at them, asking sternly, "Where do think you're going?"

Terry growled, "It's none of your business. Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Zander's eyes widened and he warned ominously, "Don't make me hurt you, you imbecile. It's the dojo's rules that all students are not allowed to leave during their training."

Isabel questioned, "Really? You failed to mention that when you tried to ask me out just now."

Terry shot a _did-he-really_ look at her.

Zander argued, "That was different."

She suggested, "Well, Zander, how about we _**all**_ sneak out together and have some fun?"


	25. OUTING

OUTING

Terry whispered in Isabel's ear, "I still can't believe that you invited him to tag along!" as they crept out of the dojo and out of the fish market. Zander followed them closely, still looking slightly confused and reluctant.

Isabel shrugged and explained, "I really want desperately to have some fun outside. He would never allow that if he doesn't come with us."

"Didn't you go out when you left to live with your dad?"

She replied softly, "I was really depressed after Daniel's funeral. So I focused on my training."

Terry took her hand in his and squeezed, saying encouragingly, "Well, we'd better treasure the time we have. Let's go to my favourite place in Gotham!"

Isabel and Zander followed Terry to a club. Terry borrowed a cap and shades from one of the girls waiting in line into the club. Isabel quickly put them on, hoping that no one would recognise her as Selene. Zander stared curiously at Isabel's disguise and she merely said, "Occupational hazard."

Terry got them a few cocktails and Isabel couldn't help but smile as she remembered when she used to party with her fellow celebrity friends. It had been a long time since she went out in public as Selene after the funeral.

She sipped the sweet concoction as Zander inspected the drink with caution.

Terry laughed and asked, "Have you never tried a cocktail?" Zander frowned and shook his head.

Terry joked, "What world do you live in?"

Zander replied, "I am not allowed to go out often. I come from a strict...family."

Isabel nudged him and suggested, "Well, you should thoroughly enjoy tonight then!" Terry moved to the bar to grab snacks and she led him to the dancefloor, moving to the heavy beat from the loud music. Zander stood still, gawking at her. She took his hands and tried to guide him to dance.

Zander questioned, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and replied, "Dancing! Just let your body follow the music! It's really fun!" He merely stared at her, refusing to move. The song suddenly changed to a familiar song by Selene Beckinsale.

The crowd cheered in delight and all did the dance she did in the music video by heart. Isabel couldn't help herself but join in. Zander's eyes were glued to her body which moved so smoothly and gracefully.

Isabel did the moves for her own song so well that she became the centre of attention of the dancing crowd.

It wasn't long before someone in the crowd recognised her and shouted, "Hey! She's Selene!" After that, the crowd screamed and rushed towards her.

Zander's fingers rolled into fists, ready to take them down if he had to. She grabbed Zander's hands and ran out of the club with him. The crowd followed persistently, but they were able to hide in a narrow corner to avoid them.

As the crowd left to search for them, Isabel let go of his hand. He gave her a confused stare and asked, "Why did the people chase you?"

She repeated, "Occupational hazard. Besides, where's Terry?"

Zander didn't answer but continued to stare and fumble for something in his pocket. She turned her back on him to look around for Terry and suddenly felt rather drowsy and felt numbness spread in her body. Her legs gave way and Zander picked her up in bridal position.

She mouthed, "What's happening?"

Zander replied softly, "You're under a short sleeping spell. I just need to take you home." Isabel's eyelids shut as she felt all her strength leave her.

When she woke up, she found herself in a huge comfy bed in a spacious room which was fit for a royal princess. The bed and sheets were incredibly soft and she realised that she was wearing a silky white gown with a golden metal belt around her waist.

She got out of bed slowly, still feeling the effects of the spell slightly. She walked towards the locked doors and pulled with all her might. However, the door didn't move. She knew her strength was gone.

She searched in her mind for Brainiac and was relieved to hear Brainiac's cool voice report, "There is a spell causing you to lose your Kryptonian traits."

The lock clicked and Zander stepped in. Zander was dressed like a Pharaoh with a white tunic and a golden hem. She ran towards the door, but Zander gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her back.

Zander ordered, "Stay! I need to talk to you." For some reason, her body stopped resisting under his command.

Her eyes widened and she growled, "What did you do to me?"

He touched her cheek and replied, "Don't worry. I won't use my influence on you unless you force me to."

"Influence? You put a spell on me, didn't you?"

"Yes, it's only temporary until the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Our wedding."

"WHAT? You're crazy!"

"You're fit to be my bride as you beat me in battle. This is the prophecy from the elders."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am the crowned king of the Kobra."

Isabel cried, "What is wrong with you? How can you just kidnap me to marry me? Are you crazy? I definitely will not marry you!"

He frowned and replied coolly, "After tomorrow night's transformation, you will have to be my bride. Don't worry, you won't be the only one. As a matter of act, I should introduce you to your future "sister"."

Isabel struggled as he pulled her towards the door and he whispered in her ear, "Stop struggling! Follow me." Her body obeyed instantly against her will. They reached a heavily guarded door and heard wretched screams from the room.

Zander asked, "What's going on?"

The guard reported, "She's refusing to eat and throwing a tantrum." He sighed as the guards opened the door.

A slim figure pounced towards Zander with immense speed, but stopped as Zander roared, "STOP!" Isabel saw the shabby girl with black wavy hair and green cat-eyes glaring at Zander.

Zander touched the girl's cheek and said soothingly, "Helena, you will soon learn to stay by my side willingly."

Isabel saw the pain in the girl's eyes and knew that she wanted desperately to move away from his touch.

Zander continued, "Helena, my dear, from today on, you have a new sister, Isabel." Zander guided both of them into the room which looked identical to her previous room and locked the door as he left.

Helena slumped onto the floor as he left and curled into a ball. Isabel glanced at the disheveled girl on the ground and asked worriedly, "Helena, are you ok?" The other girl stayed silent and began to tremble slightly.

Isabel moved closer and repeated, "Helena?" Helena looked so helpless that Isabel pitied her. She hugged her torso, comforting the spooked Helena. Helena seemed surprised by the initial contact but quickly welcomed the warmth.

Isabel observed the girl hanging tightly to her and guessed that she was at most probably a few years older than her.

Helena suddenly spoke, "How did you get caught by him?"

Isabel recalled, "Well, I had no idea that he was a psycho and was partying with a friend and him. Then he just attacked me from behind."

Helena retracted from the embrace and stared hard at her from head to toe, stating, "You don't look like a fighter at all. How did you beat him?"

Isabel was slightly offended by this and replied coolly, "Nor do you."

Helena smiled at the comment and continued, "You actually remind me of someone. Wait, aren't you that singer Selene Beckinsale?" Isabel nodded.

Helena stated, amused, "Who knew that a girl like you knows how to fight?"

Isabel noticed the slight contempt behind her statement and raised her eyebrows.

Helena said darkly, "No offense. Not a fan of your music. You've got skills. It's just that I find it difficult to connect with fairytale princesses because my life is so screwed up. You don't understand. I've been kidnapped by this _jackass_ for 3 months."

"3 months? I haven't heard anything about a missing girl on the news."

Helena smiled sadly and stated, "I have lived alone ever since my mom died when I was 8. I taught myself how to fight and protect myself. I beat that psycho and ended up here. And now I'm..."

Helena put a hand to her mouth as if she was going to throw up. She panted heavily as she put a hand over her stomach.

Isabel saw the signs and stammered, "A...are you pregnant?"

Helena smiled weakly and replied sadly, "Yes, and it's that bastard's."

Isabel hated Zander deeply for forcing something like that on a helpless girl. She held Helena's hand and promised, "We'll get out of this, I swear. We're going to escape."

Helena looked away and said softly, "It's useless. Once he says an order, our bodies are enchanted to obey instantly."

Isabel suggested confidently, "Come on, we beat him once before. We just need to take him down before he utters a single word."

Helena reminded her, "Yes, I did. However, ever since he put that spell on me, my strength has left me completely. There's no way to defeat him."

Isabel shook her head and stated, "No, we just need to have a better plan to beat him."

Helena looked straight into Isabel's clear blue eyes and smiled, saying, "You really are an optimist." A plan formed between them. Isabel already contacted Terry through Brainiac for help.

There was a knock on the door and Zander announced, "Time to go to your room, Isabel." Helena gave Isabel a worried glance as Isabel followed Zander out of the room.

Isabel walked to her room in silence. As they entered her room, she noticed Zander lock the door behind them.

She backed away from him quickly, but he ordered calmly, "Don't move." She stood still as Zander advanced slowly and caressed her cheek.

Isabel's heart thumped loudly in her chest and wondered whether what happened to Helena would happen to her.

Zander picked her up with ease and placed her on the bed gently. Her whole body trembled and

Zander stroked her arm and soothed, "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

She mouthed, "Please..."

Zander climbed on to the bed on top of her and kissed her gently on the forehead, saying, "You'll grow to love me."

Her heart raced and she felt tears falling down her cheek, soaking the pillow. For some reason, the thought of Terry brought tears to her eyes. Zander looked troubled as he saw her swollen eyes.

He moved away from her and said, "You won't reject me after tomorrow's ceremony." After that, he left the room.

Isabel had chills running down her spine as she thought about the ceremony that Helena told her about. _**During the ceremony, the bride would be fused irreversibly with cobra DNA.**_


	26. PLAN

PLAN

Isabel felt a rough nudge on her shoulder as three maids woke her up. She sat up on the bed, rattling the cold metal chains tied to her ankles. The maids freed her from the bed and pulled her out of the bed. Isabel fell onto the floor, causing the maids to kneel down.

Isabel jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. The other two sat on the floor, too shocked to move as Isabel punched both of them in the stomach. The maids lay unconscious on the floor and Isabel took the key from their hands.

~_hope Helena's doing alright too._ Isabel changed into the maid's costume and slipped out of her room, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with the other people walking along the corridor.

"Oy, you! Where do you think you're going?" One of the guards shouted.

Isabel replied, her eyes staring defiantly at the ground, "I need to fetch the ceremonial gown for the future bride." She hurried towards Helena's room and knocked twice.

The door was opened by another maid who winked at her, who teased, "You look gorgeous in that costume!"

Isabel rolled her eyes and they both fixed their silk masks on their faces, walking towards the ceremonial hall. As they entered the hall, Isabel was relieved to see the computers which had access to the outside world.

Helena and Isabel inched towards the computers which were currently used by the scientists preparing for the DNA splicing.

Helena whispered, "How close do you need to get?"

Isabel replied, trying not to look suspicious as she moved even closer to the computers, "Let's just say the closer I get, the quicker I can send the message to Terry."

Helena smiled wickedly and said, "I have got a plan." She knocked the coffee mug the scientists were holding, spilling the hot liquid onto the keyboard.

The men roared in anger and ordered, "You clumsy maids! Clean that up at once!" Isabel and Helena sprinted forwards, while Isabel took the chance to use Brainiac to message Terry.

Isabel whispered, "It's done." and they both moved away from the computers.

Suddenly, the alarm set off and guards rushed in, yelling, "The two captives have escaped!" Helena and Isabel both pretended to rush into the corridors to look for the prisoners.

As Isabel followed Helena into the corridors, someone grabbed her wrist, turning her around roughly.

Zander glared at her with snake-like eyes and growled, "Where do you think you're going, Isabel?"

Helena pounced at Zander, clawing at his hands. Zander turned to Helena and threatened darkly, "Helena, do you really want to defy me? You of all people should know the consequences..."

Helena fell to the ground, shaking in fear. Isabel took a swipe with her fist at Zander's head, but without her Kryptonian powers, he was much stronger than her.

He twisted her arm in a painful angle and forced her on her knees. She winced as he tugged at her clearly sprained arm.

Zander whispered in her ear, "Isabel, stop resisting or I'll break your arm." Isabel relaxed her body and stopped struggling.

He let go of her bruised arm and left her cradling her limp arm. She bit her lip and wondered how long till Terry would rescue them.

Zander moved towards the cowering Helena, caressing her cheeks and said softly, "Helena darling, it's time for your ceremony."

Helena shook even more vigorously and stared lifelessly at Zander who smirked. Isabel shouted angrily, "Zander, stop it!"

Helena gave Isabel a grateful stare as Zander moved away from her to sneer at Isabel. He mused, "I see you've gotten a lot closer than I expected. Very well then, Isabel, you'll be the first one to go."

Helena gave me a fearful glance and shook her head, saying, "No, Isabel, NO!" Isabel smiled at the girl who was tortured and raped by this lunatic, Zander, and stood up to face Zander determinedly. Isabel knew that Terry would probably turn up after the first ceremony. So If she went first, Helena's life would be spared.

Isabel laid on a bed in the gas chambers, letting the scientists stick the tubes into her veins. Isabel gazed through the glass at Helena who was still sitting on the ground and wondered if she already failed Bruce's task by getting into this mess and being spliced irreversibly.

Suddenly, there was a shriek from Helena as she pounced at the scientists controlling the procedure. Isabel struggled to sit up to see what was going on, but she was chained tightly to the bed. She only heard screams and shrieks from the scientists.

Isabel heard Zander shout, "Start the procedure NOW!" Isabel saw the white smoke entering the chamber, causing her to lose consciousness.

At that precise moment, an enormous jet crashed into the hall, creating a large hole on the ceiling. Batman jumped out of the cabin. He caught sight of Isabel trapped in the gas chambers which was starting to fill with a peculiar green gas, so he broke the glass with a batarang.

He flew in, grabbing Isabel's limp body. He heard Bruce's voice asking worriedly, "Is she poisoned? Check her pulse!"

Before Batman could tend to Isabel, Zander pounced at him. Batman threw a batarang at him, leaping away from Zander with Isabel.

Helena jumped in front of Batman and growled, "Back off! This is my fight!" Batman stared at the disheveled girl in a blood-stained white robe.

Helena glared at Zander, who merely smiled at her, asking, "Helena, my dear, do you think you can win against me?"

Helena flexed her fingers and retorted, "Did you forget that I once did? Isabel reminded me of that."

Zander laughed sarcastically and reminded her, "I sealed both of your powers."

Helena grinned, showing pure white canines, saying, "Zander, you must be stupid to think I need my powers to beat you. I will take you down before you have the time to order me around."

Helena pounced at Zander with inhumane speed which caught Zander off guard. She took this chance to claw his thighs, causing blood to gush out.

Zander stuttered, "That's...impossible! You don't have your powers!"

Helena smirked and stated, "Yes, but you can't take away my years of training and killer's instinct! I should have killed you before, but I was surrounded by fear. Isabel reminded me of what I was capable of before."

Zander scoffed and warned, "Don't be full of yourself!"

He sprinted towards her, but she dodged him so easily, kicking him towards the wall. Zander coughed out blood from the impact, while Helena taunted, "Zander, oh Zander, I am disappointed...I can't believe that I was actually scared of you...Now, do I need to kill you to release the seal on our powers?"

She inched slowly towards him, and Zander glared at her, unwilling to waver. Helena rolled her eyes and said, "Do I have to do this the hard way then?" She delivered a blow with full force at his face, causing Zander to spit blood out of his mouth.

Batman gripped Helena's shoulder and warned, "Stop it now."

Helena lashed at Batman and shouted angrily, "Don't you dare touch me!" Isabel began to stir and sat up slowly, staggering to her feet.

Isabel heard Brainac report, "Your Kryptonian powers have returned." Isabel turned to see Helena still screaming and kicking Zander's motionless body with all her might.

With every blow, Helena exclaimed, "You filthy man! How dare you defile my body! I will kill you!"

Isabel stared at Helena's hysteric behaviour and cried, "Helena, stop!" Helena stopped at Isabel's voice, still panting heavily.

Isabel said softly, "Helena, it's enough. Don't kill him. We've got our powers back already."

Helena retorted, gesturing to her stomach, "He deserves it! Don't you remember what he did to me?"

Isabel approached Helena, who was shaking with rage and wrapped her arms around her, whispering gently, "Please, Helena. I can help you."

Helena was strangely soothed by Isabel's voice and obeyed to Batman's bewilderment. Isabel took Helena's hand and led her to the jet.


	27. FAMILY

FAMILY

BACK AT THE INFIRMARY AT JUSTICE LEAGUE HQ

"Isabel, you're alright!" Superman exclaimed in joy as he super-sped to embrace her.

There were only the founding seven, Isabel and Batman in the ward.

Isabel winced as his father hugged her and his father released her immediately, apologising, "Did I hurt you? I am sorry!"

Isabel smiled weakly and reassured her father, "I'm fine, dad." The other members except Bruce were quite amused by this scene.

Superman gently touched her bandaged arm and growled, "That Kobra kid!"

Isabel asked urgently, "Where is Helena?"

Bruce said coolly, "She is under sedation...but there is some problem with that. Her metabolism seems quicker than most normal humans."

Isabel repeated, "Sedation?"

Bruce replied, "She's deeply unstable and attacked the medical staff."

Isabel frowned and suggested, "Just let me see her. She's probably still shocked."

Bruce replied stiffly, "She's still being monitored. You can't visit her. She is under quarantine."

Ignoring his comment, Isabel said stubbornly, "I'm going to visit her." Bruce delivered his usual Bat-glare and she merely rolled her eyes as she walked out the door to find Helena.

Flash chuckled and joked, "Bruce, you've lost your touch completely!"

Isabel ran towards the quarantine ward and used Brainiac to unlock the doors. The medical staff were trying their best to restrain the struggling Helena who was tied down on the bed.

Helena snarled, "Don't touch me!"

The staff looked at Isabel and stated, "You're not supposed to be in here." Isabel ordered, "Please give me a moment with her."

The staff warned, "She's unstable." Isabel stated seriously, "Please leave." The staff left them alone in the room. Helena was still panting and sweating heavily on her bed.

Isabel sat next to her bed and said, "Helena, are you alright?"

Helena curled up in her bed, muttering, "Isabel, I think I am going insane. When the staff touched me, all I could think about was Zander raping me."

Isabel said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Helena. I shouldn't have brought you here. I thought that you would feel safer here."

Helena shook her head and said, "It's not your fault...I don't think I can stand being around men at all...and there was this old creepy guy who took my blood..."

Isabel frowned and repeated, "Creepy guy?"

Helena replied, "He had this constant serious look on his face." Isabel knew exactly who she was talking about. Bruce.

After another hour of talking with Helena, she began to doze off peacefully. Isabel left the room quietly to confront Bruce. Isabel went to Bruce's usual hideout, the monitoring room but couldn't find him.

Isabel used Brainiac to locate Bruce through the Justice League Computer and found him on the top floor, the observatory. Isabel went to the deserted top floor and found the dark knight sitting alone and staring at the Earth from the satellite.

Isabel thought she saw tears on Bruce's face but it might be the trick of the light. Bruce turned his back towards her and growled, "What do you want?"

Isabel stepped into the room and suddenly found herself speechless. She rarely found Bruce so helpless and weak – so _human_.

She finally spoke, "Bruce, I talked to Helena..." He was silent.

She asked, "You took her blood, didn't you?" He was silent. Isabel sighed and turned to leave as he said nothing.

Suddenly, Bruce asked, "Do you hate me?" Isabel stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the old man.

She said honestly, "I don't know. A part of me still remembers you as Uncle Bruce, but the another part of me remembers you as the person who showed no mercy towards Daniel."

Bruce said softly, "I am sorry. I might be too harsh on him." Isabel stared at the old man's endearing blue eyes in shock.

She never thought that Bruce would ever apologise due to his stubborn nature. Bruce looked away again, and Isabel asked worriedly, "Bruce, is something wrong?"

Bruce placed a hand on his forehead and confessed, "I took Helena's blood sample because she looked so similar to the late Catwoman, Selina Kyle."

"You don't mean..."

Bruce continued, "Helena's my and Selina's daughter." Isabel's mouth fell open.

Isabel gulped and suggested, "Bruce, you need to talk to Helena." Bruce massaged his temples with his fingers and shook his head.

Isabel stated defiantly, "Bruce, it's your duty as her father!"

He muttered, "Selina didn't tell me anything about her and I missed out on everything already...Helena's 21 and independent. I will only complicate things."

I walked towards the troubled man and explained, "She needs her father regardless of her age. You're her only family. She needs you the most now. She needs someone to support her especially with her circumstances."

Bruce muttered, "And I didn't protect her from that mad man..."

Isabel sat next to Bruce and smiled warmly, saying, "It's a good sign that you're already worrying about her."

Bruce muttered sadly, "I don't want to let her down as I did you."

Isabel wrapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders, assuring him, "You didn't...you just apologised, didn't you? Just be as nice to Helena as you did to me and she'll warm up to you."

Bruce stated out of the blue, "I can give my permission to let you in the League if you still want to."

Isabel giggled and joked, "I don't need your permission to join the League. I am too good...but I changed my mind, I hope my room at Wayne Manour hasn't been taken over by Terry yet. It would be quite fun to live with Terry, Helena, but not you." Isabel stuck out her tongue, which forced Bruce to sport a small small on his wrinkled face. Isabel took Bruce's hand and led him to the quarantine ward to visit Helena.

After a few days, Helena began to act a lot calmer around staff. She still didn't allow male staff to touch her, but stopped throwing tantrums. Isabel visited her and brought her food constantly.

On the fourth day in the ward, Isabel came into her room, holding a basket full of sushi and milk.

Helena raised her eyebrows at the nicely wrapped gifts and asked suspiciously, "So, Isabel, the presents?"

Isabel laughed nervously and replied, "Helena, how are you feeling?"

Helena replied, "Better, now that the staff are gone and you're here."

Isabel began, "That's good. Well, remember the day when Bruce took a sample of your blood..."

Helena's eyes widened and she joked, "Did that son of a bitch have herpies?" Isabel pouted.

Helena raised her hands and said, "Sorry about that. Do continue."

Isabel continued, "Well, Bruce did some research on your real parents."

Helena joked again, "Wait, is it the Luthors? Am I actually filthy rich?"

Isabel groaned and shook her head, saying, "Listen to me. I need you to stay calm, alright?" Isabel went towards the door to let Bruce in.

The old man walked in slowly with his cane, glancing at the girl in the bed. Bruce couldn't help but notice Selina's cat-like eyes, wild hair and eyebrows on the girl.

Isabel nodded encouragingly at him and he turned to stare into his daughter's eyes. He began solemnly, "Helena, your mother was Selina Kyle, right?" Helena nodded.

Bruce sighed and said, "Your father is Bruce Wayne, me." There was complete silence in the room.

Helena's lips shook and she stared at Isabel, asking, "Is this some kind of sick joke? My mother told me that my father was Batman!"

Bruce stated bluntly, "I am Batman."

Isabel added, "Helena, he really is Batman."

Helena stuttered, "So...you...are my f-f-ather?" Bruce nodded.

Helena suddenly pounced at him, punching him square in the face. Isabel rushed forwards to pull her back.

Helena struggled and shouted furiously, "That's for leaving my mum and me alone all my life! Where were you when mum was dying from cancer? Where were you when mum was struggling to feed us? You heartless monster!"

Bruce wiped the blood off his face and remained silent. Isabel defended Bruce, "He didn't know, Helena!"

Helena pushed away from Isabel and faced the old man, cried, "Bullshit! Isn't Batman the world's greatest detective?"

Bruce said softly, "I am sorry. I honestly didn't know. Selina left Gotham all of a sudden and I had Gotham to worry about."

Helena scoffed and said, "Well done then! You chose the damn city over your own family! Mum was right to leave you!"

Isabel stared sadly at the heaving girl and said, "Helena, I know this is a huge piece of information to digest. Bruce just wanted to tell you the truth. Of course, I would love it if you agree to live with us, but we will understand if you want to live away from us."

Helena stared at Isabel and thought for a long while. Helena began, "Why do you live with him?"

Isabel replied, "Well, he's my mentor."

Helena glared at the old man and asked, "Will you take care of all my expenses and let me spend as much money as I want?" Bruce nodded silently.

Isabel asked, "So?"

Helena replied, "I don't see why not, but I am staying with you because of Isabel!"

Isabel smiled and Helena grinned back.

As Bruce and Isabel left the room, Isabel stated, "It went better than I expected."

Bruce frowned and said, "She's going to be a _**handful**_."


	28. SONGBIRD

Songbird

Isabel shifted slightly on her bed, trying not to disturb the finally asleep Helena next to her, who insisted to sleep with her. She yawned and glanced at the girl with a growing baby bump; Helena seemed so peaceful now after refusing to sleep for nearly 48 hours and keeping Isabel awake to calm her down.

Isabel slipped her leg out of the covers and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She had missed patrol and Selene-time for 3 days straight, having to take care of Helena, who only let females get within 3 feet of her. Even Bruce and Terry had to dodge her punches and kicks when they handed her pregnancy nutrition pills every meal.

Isabel stretched her arms and legs, taking note of the moonlight shining into the mansion. As she approached the clock to reveal the secret stairway to the Batcave, the door automatically opened and Terry walked out, yawning and stretching.

Terry bumped into her and exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry, Isabel!"

Isabel smiled sympathetically and remarked, "Tough night?"

Terry grimaced and replied, "Typical day with the old man. Shouldn't you be sleeping? Has Helena finally let you go?"

She caught his tone of distaste for Helena and raised her eyebrows, noting, "Helena's going through a tough period. She needs me. What do you have against her anyways?"

He muttered, "You haven't left Helena's side for 3 days already."

Isabel's super-hearing caught his every word and she giggled, teasing, "Could it be that you miss me, Mcginnis?"

He scoffed and cleared his throat, adding, "By the way, Bruce is having this Christmas party tomorrow night, in which he plans to introduce Helena as his daughter. He wants us to be there in case something happens."

Isabel frowned and asked, "Does Bruce want me to go as Selene?"

Terry nodded. "But why would Selene be there as she is not sponsored by the Wayne Foundation anymore? The press would wonder." Terry started slowly, "Well, Bruce told me to figure it out. I was thinking that we could use our old cover."

Isabel turned to look at Terry, who gazed defiantly at the clock. Terry then added nervously, "Of course, you could always choose someone else to go with you."

Isabel pressed her fingers on Terry's chin and moved his face to face her gently, saying, "I'd love to go with you." Isabel joked, "Was that so hard?"

Terry shot her a disapproving look. Isabel caught sight of Terry's huge dark circles around his blood shot eyes and suggested, "You should rest at the Manor tonight." Terry nodded and followed Isabel up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Isabel opened the door of a vacant bedroom next to Helena's and looked expectantly at Terry.

He seemed torn about something as he stood at the door and Isabel said puzzled, "Terry?"

He gazed into her blue eyes, which reflected his own, and said in a soft raspy voice, "Isabel, can you stay with me tonight?"

Isabel's heart skipped a beat and her face reddened, uttered, "Sure."

She walked into the room and Terry followed suit, closing the door behind them. She stood awkwardly near the huge bed and stared at Terry who took off his shirt, revealing his toned body, making Isabel blush profusely.

He caught sight Isabel reluctant to get on the bed, and laughed, stating, "Don't worry, Isabel. I am not going to do anything to you. Not tonight."

He slid under the covers and occupied half of the bed, waiting for Isabel, who slowly began to get in the bed. Isabel could feel Terry's warmth under the covers, which made her feel surprisingly comfortable and safe.

Terry continued to stare at her and Isabel couldn't help but ask, "Terry, what happened? You seem different..."

He looked deep into her eyes and began, "When that son of a bitch kidnapped you..."

Isabel frowned and remarked, "I have been kidnapped before...I ended up alright."

He sighed and said exasperatedly, "Isabel, this time's different. That snake tried to take you as his own...he succeeded with Helena...I can't imagine what I would do to him if he did the same to you..."

She turned his head to face him, taking note of his sense of weariness drifting off of him.

He gazed intently into her eyes which were inches from his and sighed, saying knowingly, "You'll understand ...how I feel..." With that, he turned his back on her and closed his eyes.

Isabel's mind was a blank; she glanced at Terry next to her and bit her lip. _**Am**____**I**____**imagining**____**this?**____**Was**____**Terry**____**hinting...no,**____**that's**____**not**____**possible.**____**We're**____**friends,**____**comrades,**____**family,**____**right?**____**Does**____**he**____**see**____**me**____**as**____**something**____**more**____**than**____**a**____**friend?**____**What**____**is**____**he**____**to**____**me?**_

Isabel turned her back away from Mcginnis and curled up under the sheets, trying to shut all her thoughts out of her head.


	29. CHRISTMAS

Christmas

The sound of Helena's angry screams startled Isabel and she sprang up from the bed. She noticed the absence of Terry beside her and realised that today was 24th of December.

The memory of last night was still in her mind, but she forced it out of her mind and rushed to Helena's room. Bruce was pinning down his pregnant daughter who was writhing and struggling on the bed.

Helena caught sight of Isabel and shouted, "Help me, Isabel!"

Isabel stared at the complicated situation and asked slowly, "Uncle Bruce?"

The old man didn't let go of the girl's wrists and growled, "I was telling Helena about the Christmas party tonight where I will introduce her and she had a fit."

Helena argued, "Course I can't! There will be so many...urgh... men there and I don't want to touch you or be around you at all!"

Bruce flashed Helena his fiercest glare and she retorted, "You don't scare me."

Bruce raised his hand to slap Helena and Isabel super-sped to grab his arm. Isabel groaned and scolded them angrily, "Bruce, you can't hit your daughter! Helena, I know it's hard, but Bruce is your father. Please just try to comply with him! You two are impossible!"

With that, Isabel stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bruce and Helena were completely silent and stared at each other blankly. Bruce released his daughter, who sat up on her bed, staring puzzlingly at the door, and frowned worriedly.

Helena asked, "Hey old man, did you do something to Isabel? She seems really agitated."

He turned look at his daughter and reprimanded, "Not every thing is my fault, Helena. This is worrying. I have never seen Isabel like this..."

Helena eyed the old man cautiously and suggested slowly, "I can go talk to her to find out."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, asking, "So you're helping me now?"

His daughter gave him a hard poke on the back and corrected him, "Not you, but Isabel."

Isabel's phone rang and she saw that it was Miss Vickers calling. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her black hair and picked up her phone.

Miss Vickers' shrill voice said, "Selene? Are you ready for the rehearsal for Mr. Wayne's Christmas Party yet?"

She groaned and said agitatedly, "Isn't it just Wayne's party? Why do I have to perform?"

Her manager gasped and lectured, "Selene, Mr. Wayne was your greatest sponsor! Performing for him during Christmas is necessary!"

Isabel's head ached as Terry came into her mind again and growled, "Fine, Vickers. I will be there."

Isabel walked back upstairs for a change of clothes and was stopped by Helena, who laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Isabel?" Helena asked.

Isabel smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Helena. I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Isabel super-sped past her to change to Selene's clothes and make-up, using Brainiac to message her father and brother about the Christmas party tonight.

Brainiac~_**why **__**are **__**you **__**so **__**flustered **__**about **__**this **__**human **__**boy's **__**feelings **__**about **__**you? **__**From **__**previous **__**interactions, **__**I **__**can **__**tell **__**that **__**the **__**feeling's **__**mutual.**_

Isabel~ _**I **__**can't **__**believe **__**that **__**I **__**am **__**talking **__**to **__**you **__**about **__**this, **__**but **__**perhaps **__**I **__**am **__**very **__**afraid **__**of **__**the **__**consequences **__**of **__**being **__**in **__**a **__**serious **__**relationship. **__**After **__**what **__**happened **__**to **__**Daniel, **__**I **__**have **__**lost **__**the **__**confidence **__**to **__**bear **__**the **__**responsibility **__**of **__**being **__**someone's **__**lover. **__**I **__**still **__**cry **__**sometimes **__**about **__**the **__**loss **__**of **__**Daniel. **__**To **__**me, **__**Terry **__**is **__**an **__**inseparable **__**part **__**of **__**me, **__**maybe **__**more **__**important **__**to **__**me **__**than **__**Daniel. **__**If **__**I **__**let **__**him **__**so **__**close **__**to **__**me, **__**I **__**don't **__**think **__**I **__**can **__**survive **__**the **__**pain **__**of **__**losing **__**him. **__**I **__**just **__**want **__**to **__**watch **__**him **__**from **__**afar **__**as **__**his **__**best **__**friend... and **__**be **__**there **__**for **__**his **__**marriage, **__**children...**_

Brainiac~_**Your **__**tear **__**glands **__**are **__**stimulated. **__**Calm **__**down. **__**I **__**advise **__**you **__**to **__**talk **__**to **__**someone **__**you **__**trust **__**with **__**human **__**thoughts **__**like **__**your **__**brother, **__**who **__**you **__**haven't **__**seen **__**for **__**2**__**months**__**1**__**day**__**43**__**minutes**__**27**__**seconds.**_

Isabel~ Y_**es, **__**I **__**will. **__**Have **__**you **__**sent **__**him **__**the **__**invitation **__**for **__**tonight **__**yet? **_

___**Brainiac~ Yes, **__**but **__**he **__**hasn't **__**replied.**_

Isabel~_**He **__**may **__**be **__**busy **__**with **__**League **__**business. **__**Connor **__**will **__**be **__**there.**_

Isabel's mind wandered off when she was scolded by Miss Vickers as Selene forgot the lyrics to every Christmas song. Hours sped past and night fell. Selene was soon surrounded by make-up artists, preparing her for the performance, which was in an hour.

There was a knock on the door. Selene jumped slightly, expecting only Terry at the door, but it was Bruce, Terry and Helena coming in to check on her.

Bruce flashed all the surprised people in the room a grand smile and asked politely, "Sorry everyone. Is it alright if I speak to Miss Beckinsale alone about the arrangement later?"

Then the four of them were alone in the room. Selene glanced nervously at Terry and looked away quickly.

Helena wrapped her arms around Isabel and exclaimed, "Isabel, Merry Christmas!"

Isabel caught sight of the digital clock on the wall which showed that it was midnight of 25/12.

The corners of Bruce's mouth twitched and he stated, "It was Helena's idea. She wanted our family to be together at the beginning of Christmas before the party."

Isabel smiled sweetly and hugged Helena back, whispering, "Thank you, Helena, Uncle Bruce and...Terry."

Helena released Isabel and Bruce moved forward to embrace Isabel, stating, "Merry Christmas, Isabel. The Kents are late as usual, but I hope we can make up for it."

As their hug ended, Terry approached Isabel and they shared an awkward stare. Finally, Terry pulled Isabel into his chest, who blushed furiously, causing Bruce and Helena to raise their eyebrows.

When Isabel pulled away from Terry, her heart was still beating sonorously and couldn't stop the silly lovesick smile on her face.

When they left her to start the speech to introduce Helena and the party, Selene felt alive again with her heart glowing with happiness and love.

Little did she know that this Christmas was going to be _**her**__**worst**__**nightmare**_.


	30. NIGHTMARE

NIGHTMARE

Selene heard the clapping outside, as Bruce began his speech. She stared at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair slightly and playing with her mother's ring around her neck.

She heard sudden gasps and friendly cheers, noting that Bruce had officially introduced Helena to the public. Then she heard the cue for her to enter the stage and she took a deep breath, gliding gracefully in her flowing electric blue dress and shining white heels towards the stage.

The crowd roared with excitement as they caught sight of Selene Beckinsale walking towards the microphone. Selene smiled confidently as her fingers touched the cold microphone, glancing at the moon through the glass roof of the grand hall.

As Selene opened her mouth, the roof shattered, causing the crowd to scream and leave frantically. The emergency exit doors were immediately opened and the crowd cleared the hall for their lives.

Selene groaned as she struggled to get up after being crushed by something that cascaded through the roof. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Bruce, Terry and Helena's horrified looks and turned to meet her greatest nightmare.

She tried to block the recognisable stench of rotting flesh and slowly turned the body over with trembling hands to reveal a disheveled Superboy covered in dry blood and a sign carved on his chest.

Isabel leapt back from the corpse, trembling uncontrollably and stuttering, "Con...Connor..."

Bruce rushed forward to check Superboy's pulse and took out a signal to contact the League.

Isabel couldn't stop staring at her brother's expressionless disfigured face and all of a sudden, she grabbed the dead boy's arm, nudging him and exclaimed with tear-filled eyes, "Con...nor, stop joking now... wake up..."

Superboy lay motionless on the floor with the pieces of glass surrounding him. She glared at the lifeless body in front of her and pressed her palms on his chest, crushing his chest to restart his breathing and causing the ground to shake.

Terry knelt down next to her and said softly, "Isabel, he's...gone..."

Isabel flashed a cold glare at Terry and roared, "Connor's not dead! He's Superboy! He's invincible! He's...just hurt. Con...nor, please wake up..."

There was a gush of wind and Superman and the Justice League flew down from the roof. Barda and Aquagirl caught sight of the scene and couldn't stop shedding silent tears.

Green Lantern and Warhawk hung their heads in sorrow. Superman walked slowly in his black and white costume towards his daughter who was weeping hysterically and his knees gave way as he saw his dead son sprawled on the floor.

He stroked Superboy's cold cheeks and hung his head, crying silently.

Isabel clenched her fists and stared determinedly, swearing, "I will save Connor!"

Superman gazed sadly at his daughter and shook his head, saying softly, "Isabel, Connor is...gone..."

Isabel shook her head defiantly and insisted, "No! He's not! We haven't even tried magic yet! I can bring him back!"

Superman reached his hand to comfort his daughter,but Isabel moved away from him, accusing him angrily, "You cold-hearted monster! How could he be killed under your watch? Why didn't you protect him? I blame you for his death!"

**SLAP**! Superman heaved slightly and clenched his fists, picking up his dead son and leaving his daughter with a slightly swollen face.

As Superman and the League flew away, Isabel glared at the small pool of blood left by her brother's body and pushed herself up from the ground, swearing, "From today onwards, Supergirl is _dead_." Before Terry could stop her, she super-sped away into the night.


	31. CHAOS

CHAOS

"What do you mean that she is gone, Wayne? You didn't even look for Isabel!" Terry roared at his brooding mentor sitting at the Batcomputer as usual.

A month had slinked past without the presence of the raven-haired superhero; Terry did all he could to find Supergirl from contacting her old Titans friends to her manager with no luck. So it enraged him even more when after confronting the old man, Terry realised that his mentor had given up on the girl, who had given them both a reason to smile.

Bruce hid his face in his rough hands and sighed deeply; Bruce never would have guessed that the Kent family would ever break down like this. He had asked favours from all his ex-proteges for information on the missing girl and even approached the now sullen Superman, who had cut contact from his friends and stuck to his job at the League.

After a month of constant searching without any clues or hints of her whereabouts, he knew that Isabel wouldn't be found until she wanted to be with her advanced training and Kryptonian and Brainiac abilities.

Terry threw a batarang at the cave wall in frustation and continued, "What had Superman been doing anyways? Did he even bother looking for his daughter? He seemed to be more interested in League duties to me! He didn't even go to Connor's... funeral because he was _busy_. That's not the Superman I know!"

Bruce didn't speak and agreed with his protege's views silently; when Bruce video-called Kent, he was far too normal for a man who had lost his son recently.

Suddenly, Supergirl appeared from the mouth of the Batcave, carrying a black whip. "Isabel?" Terry gasped as he turned towards the familiar silhouette.

Supergirl walked into the light and removed her mask to reveal cat-like emerald eyes, grunting, "I am not Isabel, idiot. When are you going to realise that?"

Bruce glanced at his daughter and stated gratefully, "Thank you, Helena, for being Supergirl at the moment."

Helena nodded at her father and rubbed her growing baby bump, musing, "I am doing this for Isabel. But honestly, I don't think I can do this for long. My baby will give me away very soon. A couple of thugs already called me "fat" and "porky" today."

Terry said solemnly, "Helena, I am sorry that you have to do this when you have your baby to worry about. I swear that I will try my best to look for Isabel." Helena's hand shifted slowly to give Terry a pat on the back but stopped in mid-air, and she just smiled gently at the clearly stressed man with a small beard growing on his chin.

Terry turned towards the mouth of the cave and readied himself for another night to look for his missing soulmate, but a familiar call on the Batcomputer stopped him in his tracks. The computer screen showed a stern Superman in his monocolour costume giving an announcement to the whole League and superhero community, "Attention all vigilantes, there has been an attack on one of our League members, Warhawk. He is critically wounded and unconscious. The highly dangerous attacker is unfortunately **Supergirl**. The League and I need all your help to capture her and bring her to me."

There was complete silence as the screen turned to black and Terry struggled to make sense of the situation, insisting, "That's _bullshit_! Isabel would never hurt Warhawk! How can Superman believe that?"

Bruce rubbed his forehead slowly; this was not what he had expected to happen.

Helena slammed her fist into the computer and growled darkly, "How can they accuse Isabel of murder? I will talk some sense into them."

Terry agreed, "Aye. I will personally see to it that they stop this bullshit." As they both headed towards the exit, the old man stood up and glared at them, scolding seriously, "Calm down, the both of you! We need a concrete plan. We mustn't be rash."

"This isn't fair!" Helena whined, while Bruce and Terry headed towards the teleporter to the League Tower. She yelled, "Why do I have to stay? I want to help!"

Bruce turned towards his daughter and reassured, "Helena, we need you to take care of Gotham and you should take more rest with your growing child. This is a far more important mission for you. I trust you not to disappoint me." Before Helena could utter another word, Bruce and Terry disappeared into the vortex.

"Batman!" Aquagirl exclaimed in relief and rushed towards the pair, "I am so glad you came! We really need your help."

Bruce grunted, "Where's Superman?"

Aquagirl eyed the old man curiously and asked Batman, "Who's he?"

Terry replied quickly, "A friend."

She caught sight of Bruce's impatient glare and began, "I don't know where Superman is. Lately, he hasn't been around much. No one knows where he is during these times..."

Barta approached them and joined in, "Damn straight. Superman has abandoned us ever since Superboy... left us. He said that he was determined to catch Superboy's murderer and Warhawk's attacker. Then he disappeared and left us weekly messages to keep us updated on our missions."

A towering figure cleared his throat threateningly and stated coldly, "I **am** here, aren't I? We've got visitors." The two women turned around, terrified to see Superman himself glowering at them. Terry's fingers clenched into fists and he stepped forward, but was stopped by Bruce.

The old man looked up at his old friend and couldn't recognise his cold blue eyes or expressionless face; Bruce suggested simply, "We need to talk, Superman."

Superman replied nonchalantly, "Sure. Let's move to the conference room." Batman followed Bruce and Superman into a private room with 7 distinct chairs with the seven founders' symbols etched on them. Superman sat on the chief seat with the huge S symbol carved onto it and Bruce sat on the one with a bat symbol.

Before Bruce said anything, Terry couldn't help himself but blurt out, "How could you say all that bullshit about your own daughter, Isabel?"

Superman fixed the new Batman with a blazing glare and muttered, "Do you think I had a choice when all the evidence pointed to her as the attacker?"

Terry scoffed and retorted, "She's framed! Isn't that obvious?"

Bruce signalled Terry to stop and turned to Superman, saying, "Show me the evidence."

Superman clicked his fingers and the video of Warhawk being attack was played on the screen. Warhawk was fighting some thugs on the roof and when he was tying the thugs up, there was a red laser fired from miles away at the winged hero's back. Then the clip stopped.

Terry laughed snidely and said sarcastically, "You call that evidence? Someone could have used a laser gun to shoot Warhawk."

Bruce stated, "Rewind, computer and zoom in the top right corner."

As the photo was zoomed in, a hovering Supergirl was identified clearly with her menacingly glowing red eyes and pure black cloak around her lean body. Terry couldn't believe his eyes; that girl looked exactly like Isabel but without her usual Supergirl costume.

"Now that you're satisfied with the evidence, I shall leave," Superman stood up to leave.

Bruce stood up abruptly and growled, "Wait." He took out a device swiftly from his pocket and held it in front of Superman's face. The device did nothing but beep quietly at its usual pace.

Superman shook his head in disbelief and said, "I can't believe that you thought that I was affected by Kryptonite, Bruce. Can't you tell that this is me?"

The old man grunted, "Just being safe, Kent." With that, Superman sped out of the room, leaving the two perplexed with what they were shown.

Terry slumped in his chair and insisted, "I don't believe this. That video must be edited. That wasn't Isabel."

Bruce typed on the computer in the room in silence for hours and suddenly slammed the table hard with his fist, admitting, "The clip was not edited. That was Isabel or someone who looked like Isabel and had her powers. Kent was right about the evidence. According to the medical report of Warhawk, one of his wings was severed by laser and he was injured by such force that the attacker had to be superhuman."

"That's mental! She was just framed! That doesn't necessarily mean that she attacked Warhawk! Superboy had a similar medical report; he was hit with a superhuman force and a Kryptonian symbol was burned on his chest by laser. That doesn't mean that Isabel killed him too!"

Bruce said nothing but stared at Isabel's cold expression on the screen.

Something in Terry's mind clicked. "You don't mean...no... that's impossible! You can't possibly believe that! Superman couldn't believe that! How can Superman think that Isabel killed her brother?"

Bruce sighed deeply and explained, "Kent told me the medical report of Connor a month ago. He was beat to death by blunt force under no Kryptonite effects. The sign on his chest was the crest of Zod, the creator of Brainiac."

"That's bullshit! So you think that Brainiac took control of Isabel and killed Connor? That's mad!"

"If Brainiac really took control, she wouldn't have any memory of what she did."

"That's just speculation! You can't just accuse Isabel of murder! Surely Superman knows better! Wayne, if you actually believes in this shit, then you really are senile! My trust in Isabel is stronger than that!"

Bruce smiled slightly at his protege's unwavering loyalty to his partner and agreed, "Mcginnis, I won't until Isabel admits it herself. However, I see where Kent is coming from."

"Superman is definitely not himself. I have not seen him like this."

"The trauma of loss of loved ones isn't easy to handle, even for Superman. For now, we need to focus on finding Isabel."


	32. HOUSE OF EL

KRYPTONIAN BLOOD

"Wayne! Superman kidnapped Isabel! I can't find her!" Terry shouted into the receiver in his Batman costume as he zoomed through the darkening skies of Metropolis.

Bruce's worried voice replied within seconds, "Mcginnis, Superman isn't back at the Tower. Return back to the Tower. I need to give you something that will work against Superman."

Isabel groaned as her senses gradually returned; she tried to move her arms, but something held her whole body in place. She opened her eyes and saw that her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall with metallic cuffs. She yanked at the chain, but somehow her strength had left her. Brainiac remarked, "The cuffs are emitting heavy doses of red-sun radiation."

She looked around and recognised the ice palace as the Fortress of Solitude. She strained against the cold metal cuffs, grunting and causing another being in the room to beckon towards her. "So you're awake, Isab- El, the daughter of Kal-el," said a man with black hair and ominously black eyes.

Isabel studied the man before her, the black trench coat he wore with a silver necklace of a symbol of the letter z. She frowned at the man, who looked like he was in his mid-fourties and whose eyes glinted menacingly at her, and said coolly, "And you're the mastermind behind all this. Behind Superman, Connor's death...all of this was your doing."

The man smirked and clapped slowly, congratulating her, "Very good. You figured out my plan then. I have to say that the look on the clone's face when he saw Kal-el beat him to death is quite entertaining. Isn't that so much better than me doing the job?"

Angry tears flowed down Isabel's face, staining her Supergirl costume. "You monster!" she shouted and glared at the man, whose eyes never left her.

The man merely laughed and said, "That I may be, but this is revenge for your father locking me, the all-powerful General Zod in the phantom zone. The House of El shall fall and I shall build Krypton on this wretched planet with me as the ruler."

Isabel retorted, "You will never succeed. The League will stop you! How will you rebuild Krypton? Krypton was destroyed and we are the only Kryptonians alive."

Zod flashed his malicious eyes at her and grinned, replying, "This is where you come in, Isab-El. When Superboy, who had the blood of the Els, accidentally set me free from the Phantom Zone 3 months ago, I found Kal-el and with help from Starro, a mind control creature. Since then, I gathered information about this world through Kal-El and waited for the perfect moment to strike. However, the clone found out about my little plan when he realised that Kal-el was acting differently. So he was disposed of. Then I spent some time at the Fortress and alas, I found the way to resurrect Krypton. Although Krypton was destroyed, inhabitants of Kandor, our cousin planet, were digitised by Brainiac. All the information is encrypted in this crystal. No one could free them as the crystal would only react to one of the House of El and only Brainiac can bring them back."

Zod stared expectantly at Isabel, who was too shocked to say anything. Brainiac confirmed everything to be true in her mind; she knew that unleashing an entire population of super-powered Kandorians was too risky and with Zod with their leader, it would be a definite disaster.

Zod started again, "Now that you know everything, it's time to begin." He unlocked the chains with keys and Isabel fell onto the cold ground of the fortress. She flexed her sore wrists and ankles, and without warning, she leapt at Zod at full speed. However, the general expected her move and caught her by the neck, squeezing her windpipe mercilessly.

He growled, "Don't underestimate me, child. If you weren't useful to me, I would crush you right now and end you like I did your brother."

Isabel laughed, ignoring her inability to breathe properly, and snarled, "I would die than rather work for you." She spat on the arrogant general, who roared in anger and threw her at a wall, causing the ground to shudder. Isabel still felt powerless and vulnerable after exposed to the red-sun radiation; blood trickled down her leg and she could feel one of her ribs in an awkward position, making it hard to breathe.

Zod super-sped towards her and grabbed her chin to look up at him as he said through gritted teeth, "Mark my words, child. Don't you dare disrespect me or you will die a slow and painful death after the resurrection of Krypton."

Isabel ignored the agonising pain and smiled, saying determinedly, "Kill me now because I will never help you. Kill me and I shall reunite with my brother." Zod released her and muttered, "Stupid child. It's so human of you to put others before yourself."

Suddenly, Zod chuckled and said darkly, "I think you've forgotten my other hostage. Come before Zod, Kal-el!" There was a gush of wind, and Superman appeared, kneeling down in front of Zod.

Zod commanded, "Kal-el, find a green kryptonite and let its radiation poison till you draw your last breath." Superman said without hesitation, "Yes, General Zod."

He turned to leave, and Isabel screamed, "Stop!" Zod commanded Superman, "Stay." Then the general turned to look at the distressed girl with a sly smile and asked, "Yes?"

Isabel gazed sadly at her father's cold expression and bit her lip. Zod cleared his throat, and prompted her, "I have a tight schedule, child." Finally, Isabel glared at the ground and said, "I'll do it."

Terry sat in the Batjet as he zoomed through the skies to the North Pole. He still remembered what Bruce told him about Superman's weakness to Kryptonite and his Fortress of Solitude. Terry's mind lingered on the moment when he let go of Isabel's hand and Superman took her from him.

~I swear, Connor, I will protect Isabel at all costs and I will never let go of her hand again.


	33. REBIRTH OF KRYPTON

REBIRTH OF KRYPTON

"What the fu-?" Terry gasped as he saw the Fortress engulfed in bright white light and started to expand at an alarming rate through the window of the Batjet. Back at the Manour, Bruce stared at the situation on the Batcomputer in disbelief. The Fortress started to morph into a much larger castle of ice and started to rise taller like a skyscraper.

Isabel dropped the crystal on the ground as she felt the fortress shudder; it was only seconds when she held the crystal and ordered Brainiac to undigitise the information within it. The roof of the fortress creaked ominously as it rose to greater heights and the central crystal core of the Fortress blinded Isabel with an immense white light.

Zod shouted excitedly, "Finally! Krypton shall be resurrected! Rise, my people!" Split seconds after the flash of light, Isabel forced herself to open her eyes. The hall of the Fortress was crowded with hundreds of people, kneeling down on the ground and awaiting their leader.

Zod strode towards the crowd and announced in Kryptonian, "Welcome back, kinsmen! I am your leader, General Zod, who brought you back to rebuild our kingdom!" The crowd put their hands on their hearts in unison, and Zod smiled victoriously at them.

Isabel felt her strength returning after effects of the red-sun radiation worn off, and leant against the wall to push herself up. She shouted in Kryptonian, "That was a lie. I freed you. I am the heiress of the House of El, rulers of Krypton. Your loyalty lies with _me_." The crowd turned to face her, and they were muttering between themselves, confused by the situation.

Zod growled, "You really don't treasure your life, do you?" Someone in the crowd said, "We shall follow the stronger leader." The crowd nodded in unison, and Zod laughed, taunting, "Do you really think you can beat me and Kal-el?"

Isabel smiled knowingly, saying, "Zod, who said anything about fighting you alone?" At that perfect moment, Batman zoomed into the hall.

He rushed towards Isabel with horrible cuts on her thigh and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Isabel nodded at Terry, saying with a smile, "Up for a challenge? Deal with Superman. Attack the mind control creature attached to his chest. And I will deal with Zod." The crowd kept silent as they watched the impending fight.

Terry passed a Kryptonite-enhanced batarang to Isabel and flew towards Superman; Isabel shifted to her left, narrowly missing Zod's attack. Zod chuckled, noting, "You half-breed is no match for a full Kryptonian like me."

She super-sped towards the crystal and picked it up, reminding, "Maybe. But I do have Brainiac as my best friend." Zod looked at the crystal and then back at her, growled, "You wouldn't dare... You can't possibly know how to..."

Isabel pretended to be thoughtful and replied with a grin, "Well, I did just undigitise the Kandor nation. Digitising someone won't be that difficult for me."

Zod snarled and dared her, "I will **kill** you before you do that."

Isabel activated Brainiac and he stated, "I need 5 seconds of physical contact with the victim." She twirled the crystal in her hands and thought, "Challenge, huh?"

Meanwhile, Batman crashed into the wall as Superman caught him in super-speed and threw him in full force. He could feel his suit breaking under the heavy damage; his propellors were smoking and unable to support him in flight. His special batarang designed for Superman was stuck on the highest corner of the wall, as it had missed the superhero whose speed could compete with the Flash's.

Terry fumbled in his pocket for his last batarang and smiled; he had a plan. His target was the star creature attached to Superman's chest. Before he could move another inch, Superman advanced towards him and grabbed him by the neck mercilessly. Terry struggled to breathe and used the strength he had left in him to attach the batarang to Superman's chest, pressing a button.

The batarang electrocuted Superman, but he wasn't affected at all and still had a firm grasp on Batman. However, the star creature fell onto the ground, completely fried. Within seconds, Superman released Terry and backed away, clutching his head.

Isabel's muscle ached and fatigue crept over her as she dodged Zod's attacks; Zod knew that his opponent was losing her strength fast and picked up the pace of his attack. Zod was too clever to touch Isabel for too long, which frustrated Isabel. Eventually, Zod's laser from his eyes burned Isabel and she screamed, falling to the floor.

Before she could get up, Zod grabbed her arm and pulled, dislocating it easily. Isabel cried out in pain, and lay, crumpled on the ground. Zod laughed menacingly and placed his boot over Isabel's head, ready to crush her skull.

He announced to the crowd, "Fellow Kandorians, I am your lea-"

Isabel muttered, "Checkmate." and clutched the crystal in her working hand. Zod turned to look at her in disbelief and disappeared in thin air, absorbed by the crystal. The crowd all turned their eyes to the girl, who was struggling to get up from the ground and cradling her limp arm. Superman super-sped towards his daughter, helping her up to her feet.

Isabel turned to look at her father and remembered how Connor was slaughtered by his hands; "Get away from me!" she snarled at him, pushing him away. Batman moved forwards to support the heavily injured girl, but she ignored him to approach the crowd.

The crowd bowed their heads towards the limping girl and she declared in Kryptonian, "From now on, I am your rightful leader! Your loyalty lies with me **alone**!"


	34. RULER

RULER

Isabel sent the Kandorians to reside in the area around the Fortress and told them to fetch food and resources from the core of the Fortress. Superman and Batman watched in silence as the crowd left the Fortress. Pain shot through Isabel's arm and chest and she crouched down in agonising pain.

Batman ordered worriedly, "Isabel, you need to get back to the League infirmary!"

Superman approached her slowly and said softly, "Isabel, we really need to tend to your wounds."

She looked up to glare at Superman, which caused him to back away slightly, and growled, "Do you remember what you did?"

Superman frowned and shook his head, saying, "My memory is jumbled. I don't remember how I got here... Where is Connor?"

Isabel's hands curled into fists as Batman put his hand on Superman's shoulder, saying, "Superman, Superboy...was killed."

Superman fell to his knees, muttering, "Connor? That's not possible." She refused to look at her father and bit her lip; she knew that telling Superman the truth would destroy him and the world still needed Superman.

Batman repeated, "I really think we should get back to the League Tower." Isabel looked at her limp arm and blood-soaked uniform, agreeing, "Let's go back."

Isabel ignored the stares and gasps of the League members when they saw her return with such heavy injuries. She was rushed into the infirmary by Bruce and put under a sedative to operate on her hand and ribs.

When she woke up, Bruce was by her side, reprimanding her, "You silly girl!"

Isabel looked into her mentor's worried blue eyes and mused, "Shouldn't you be nicer to me, who has broken ribs and arm? By the way, shouldn't you arrest me right now for killing Connor?"

The former Batman frowned at the cheeky girl and stated, "I never believed in that accusation. You shouldn't have run off alone. Terry and I could have helped you."

She stared up at the white infirmary roof and shook her head, saying, "This is my battle alone."

Bruce growled, "Stubborn idiot. What are you going to do with the Kandorians in Antarctica?"

She thought about the hundreds of super-powered beings bowing down to her as their leader and replied, "I will live with them, I suppose. I will teach them to live in harmony with humans. I am their leader, after all."

Bruce glanced at the 17-year-old girl on the bed and sighed, saying, "Are you sure that giving the crystal of Zod to Terry is a good idea? Shouldn't you hand it to your father instead?"

Isabel smiled, stating, "I trust Terry. My father, on the other hand..." She looked away, staring at anywhere apart from the old man reading her every facial expression.

Bruce laid a hand on hers and clenched gently, saying, "You don't need to bear the truth alone..."

Isabel's eyes widened as she turned to look into Bruce's sorrowful eyes, stammering, "You... know?"

He nodded slowly, explaining, "I looked into Superboy's death and pieced everything together... You refused to see Superman; everyone thinks that it was because he accused you of killing your brother but I can tell that it was much more than that." She bit her lip and forced herself to stop tears from flowing down her cheek.

The former Batman continued, "You kept the truth to yourself to take away the burden which would destroy Superman. A very noble thing to do. However, the burden of the truth will only be yours to bear."

She could no longer stop tears from overflowing in her eyes, and stared defiantly at the roof, saying, "It's better that way. No one can know that Superman killed his own son. Superman is the perfect image of justice; I can't let that be ruined."

Bruce sighed and wiped the tears of the stressed girl's face, suggesting, "I know, but confiding the truth in me and Terry can lighten your burden."

She turned to meet her mentor's concerned stare and grinned, adding, "Thank you. However, I need to be stronger now and independent as hundreds of Kandorians look to me as their leader. I can't depend on Terry and you that much."

Bruce frowned and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and said, "It's time for me to put the mask away, and be Isab-El, Supergirl only."

He smiled sadly at her, whose maturity surprised him, and reminded, "I will always be there for you and you'd better tell Terry before you move out of the Manour."

A week later, due to Isabel's Kryptonian regeneration ability, she recovered from her injuries. As she left the infirmary, she bumped into Superman, who still was quite unsure how to face her.

He asked quickly, "Are you leaving?" Isabel nodded; her feelings of resentment for her father hadn't left her mind yet. He saw her cold eyes and guilt crept over him.

After seconds of silence, she started to walk away from him, but Superman caught her wrist. She turned to see the desperate expression on his father's face as he apologised, "Isabel, please...I am sorry for what happened when Zod took control of me. Although I don't remember anything, I heard from the League that I accused you for Connor's death and tried to arrest you. I am sorry for doing that...I really don't know what came over me...I know it will take decades for you to forgive me and I can understand why, but I hope that you know that I am sincerely sorry for what happened."

Isabel looked away from Superman and said mechanically, "I need some time away from this and focus on rebuilding a home for the Kandorians. Although you did some things I can never forget, I can never hate you because you are Connor's and my father after all."

Superman had tears streaming down his face as he repeated, "I am sorry, Isabel. I am sorry."

She forced a small smile and reminded him, "Just be the best Superman you can for the Earth and it'll be enough for me." He nodded, as his only daughter turned to leave.

Isabel super-sped back to Wayne Manour to pack her Supergirl costumes and say goodbye to Ace and Bruce. As she was in her room packing, Terry, who was leaning against her door, asked nonchalantly, "So you're really leaving."

Isabel turned to face her crime-fighting partner, who glowered at her, stating, "Yes, I am leaving to Antarctica and rebuild a new nation of Krypton."

He grunted and reprimanded, "And abandoning your role of Supergirl."

She frowned at the accusation, explaining, "The Kandorians need a leader to guide them how to live in harmony with humans. They're my responsibility now. It's my role to keep peace between humans and us."

Terry snorted and repeated with disgust, "Us? So you're part of them now?"

She retorted, "Terry, in case you haven't noticed, I am not human."

"You're half human, right?"

She sat on her bed and sighed, stating, "Terry, I belong with them. I have seen what rogue Kryptonians like Zod could do. They need someone to guide them on the right path."

He slammed his fist on the door and growled, "Why can't Superman do it?"

Isabel looked on the ground determinedly and said slowly, "Terry, Superman is... Terry, I trust you with my life. That's why I gave you Zod's crystal for safekeeping. I trust you to keep this secret for me too... When Superman was under Starro's control, Zod made him...kill Connor." Terry was too shocked to respond. She continued, "That's why I could never look at my father the same way..."

Without another word, Terry walked towards Isabel and wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "I am sorry, Isabel..."

Isabel said softly in his ear, "I guess I need some time alone to figure out this ordeal. Am I a coward for escaping the reality?" Terry shook his head and refused to let go of Isabel, reassuring, "Isabel, you are brave to take on the responsibility of an entire nation of Kandorians. You will never be a coward."

Isabel giggled and remarked, "Terry, I am not perfect." Terry pulled away from her and looked deep into her blue eyes, swearing, "Isabel, you are perfect to me."

She chuckled, joking, "Is this a line from a chick flick?"

Terry didn't smile but continued to stare seriously at her; without warning, Terry moved closer until their lips touched. When Terry ended the kiss, she still looked rather shocked and stuttered, "Te-terry?"

He caressed her cheeks lovingly and promised, "Isabel, I love you. I can tell that you feel the same about me. I will always be on your side."

Isabel backed away from Terry slightly, saying, "But this is... I am leaving...I can't..."

He placed his hand on hers and convinced, "Stay, Isabel."

She shook her head and reminded him, "The Kandorians...I can't..."

"You can always keep them in place by checking on them weekly. Stay here with me at the Manour."

Brainiac in her mind kept rejecting that idea, saying that it was too risky; the Kandorians might rebel without a leader constantly watching over them.

However, the soothing tone of Terry's voice caused her decision to waver; finally she uttered her decision: "I'll **stay**."


	35. NEW AGE

THE NEW AGE

Bruce was surprised by Isabel's decision to stay and wondered what the reason behind her decision was; it wasn't long before he saw Isabel and Terry holding hands, giving him the clue. Bruce had always known that Isabel and Terry had feelings for each other, ever since they started bickering with each other. Normally, he would be quite reluctant with the idea of Isabel having relationships; yet, he was relieved to see her smile when she spent time with Terry after flying back to the Manor from the Fortress.

Isabel sat on the coach with Terry, resting her head on his shoulder and stroking her new bracelet on her wrist. Terry remarked, "Nice bracelet. Tribute from the Kandorians?"

She nodded, smiling as she remembered the young boy handing her the bracelet made by his people as a token of respect. The Kandorians worshipped her as an idol as she was a kind and gentle leader, unlike the military leaders they were used to. She provided them with technology, building them houses and shielding them from prying humans.

Terry played with her sleek black hair and asked, "How were they doing then?"

She replied proudly, "They are doing really well. They are contented and even suggested to be named as New Krypton out of respect for me."

Terry whistled, clearly impressed by his girlfriend's success, questioning, "So, how long are you going to hide them in Antarctica with Brainiac's technology? Aren't they ready to live among us?"

Isabel sighed and shrugged, asking, "Terry, am I selfish to shield them from humans? When their presence is revealed, the turmoil will surely shake the peace in New Krypton."

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pressed his lips to her neck, saying, "I understand. I know that most people will react out of fear of the "aliens" and may not accept them easily. I mean, your father, Superman, spent years to build a good reputation. However, I just know that you can't hide them forever. They need to be prepared for the world outside."

Isabel chuckled at his comment and mused, "Terry, you're surprisingly deep." He reprimanded, "What does that mean?"

Bruce cleared his throat to announce his presence in the room; Terry retracted his arms from Isabel and sat up straight. Bruce raised his eyebrows at the couple; Isabel smiled meekly at him and asked, "What happened?"

The old man gave the both of them stern glares and continued, "There have been some reports of missing scientists who were exploring Antarctica."

He gave Isabel a knowing look; she frowned at him and stated, "It had nothing to do with the people in New Krypton." Bruce added, "Superman wants you to investigate the event. It seems rather suspicious that the scientists disappeared right inside the region of New Krypton."

She defended, "That's impossible. New Krypton is shielded by a forcefield; no human can approach it." "Yes, but are you sure that your people didn't leave the forcefield?"

She stood up abruptly and declared, "Fine. However, if it has nothing to do with the Kandorians, tell Dad to back off."

Bruce remarked, "You are too attached to them, Isabel."

"Someone has to look out for them since the League wouldn't." Bruce sighed; he knew that once the girl found something to protect, she would do so at all costs. He ordered, "Terry, go with Isabel and keep her _safe_."

Behind Terry's driver seat in the Batjet, Isabel stared absent-mindedly at her bracelet with the House of El's S crest etched on it. "You have nothing to worry about," Terry reassured her, noticing her furrowed brows as she stared out of the window at the snowy Antarctica.

Soon the Batjet shuddered as it reached its destination and Isabel created a hole in the forcefield to let the jet into New Krypton. Terry's eyes widened as he was greeted by the surprisingly beautiful kingdom of the newly immigrated residents; it was as if he entered a different world with dainty dome-shaped houses around the Fortress.

As they got out of the jet, the Kandorians bowed down to greet Isabel and a boy no older than nine super-sped towards her, wrapping his arms around her. The boy had a cheeky smile, which reminded Terry of his little brother, Matt. The crowd looked rather flustered at the sight of the boy hugging their leader, but Isabel patted the boy's head affectionately.

The crowd turned their attention to Terry and muttered among themselves; Isabel introduced, "Fellow citizens of New Krypton, this is my friend and our ally, Batman." The crowd bowed to Terry as they walked into the Fortress.

Terry looked around at the Fortress and noted with a grin, "You are quite well respected here. That boy's a huge fan, I must say."

Isabel added on a serious note, "That boy, Mon-El, is the one who made me the bracelet."

Terry repeated, "Mon-El? Doesn't that mean he is from the house of El?"

She nodded and revealed, "Yes, he is my cousin. Zod sent his sons to Kandor before the destruction of Krypton."

"Zod's son?"

"Yes, he has an older brother called Con-El too."

Terry questioned, "Isn't it a bit risky that Zod's sons are in New Krypton?"

Isabel shook her head and said matter-of-factly, "Zod was evil, but that has nothing to do with his sons. Mon-El is the sweetest boy I have ever met and Con-El...well...just needs some time..."

Terry sighed and couldn't stop himself from worrying for the overly trusting ruler of New Krypton. "Should we start asking your people if they know anything about the missing scientists?"

Isabel said nothing suddenly, pressing a finger to her lips to silence Terry. "Wha-?" He opened his mouth to ask, as Isabel walked towards the statues of Elders of the House of El.

She cleared her throat, and commanded curtly, "Come out now, Con-El. I know you're here." The boy stepped out from behind the statue and Terry couldn't help but see the similarities between him and the late Superboy. His dark hair was scruffy and his clothes were shabby; he squinted his blue eyes at her.

He said mockingly, "What? Are you going to tell me off because a commoner like me isn't allowed in your palace, my lady?"

Isabel frowned and shook her head, explaining, "Con-El, you are always welcome here, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sneak around."

He scoffed and repeated, "Sneak? I belong here as much as you do! Do you forget? I am the descendant of House of El."

Terry gave the Superboy lookalike a cold stare and growled, "I think you should be more respectful towards Isabel. She did everything she could to keep you safe."

Con-El chuckled darkly, remarking sarcastically, "Don't make me laugh. She is doing no such thing. Her loyalty lies with the Earthlings; She locked us up here to keep us from harming her precious creatures."

Terry snapped, "That's **enough** from you!"

Isabel said softly, "It's alright, Terry. Con-El, I know it's difficult to trust me, the one who sent your father away. However, I will do what I can to protect you and New Krypton."

Con-El glared at the girl, questioning, "You have failed. The Earthlings captured the New Kryptonians and you did nothing to stop them." Isabel and Terry shared a quick worried glance and

Isabel added quickly, "Tell me what happened."

"My pack of hunters went out fishing a week ago; we left the border of the shield to hunt. On the second day of camping, my comrade, La-Ra, caught sight of some disturbance in the water. He jumped into the water to investigate, while we continued fishing. However, he never resurfaced. You have left us weak and unprotected against the Earthlings. You can't shield us forever. They will hunt us down. It's either kill or be killed with them."

Isabel questioned, "Why does no one know of this disappearance?"

Con-El glared at the ground and growled, "The people...are afraid of my father and me...They couldn't care less what happened to me or my friends..."

Isabel walked over to the taller boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, promising, "We will find him."

He slapped her hand away and grunted, "I don't need your pity, traitor." T

erry stepped forward to interfere, but Isabel shook her head. She looked into Con-El's blue eyes and saw Connor in them; she smiled and said, "This is not pity. I care about every single person in New Krypton. If anyone harm any one of my precious people, they will have to answer to me."

She could see Con-El's frown disappearing away only slightly, but he quickly looked away, saying, "I'll take you to the place where La-Ra was caught."

They went to the edge of the iceberg; Con-El pointed at the sea, stating, "There is something down there. I tried to dive in to find La-Ra, but my body felt strangely weak and I couldn't breathe."

Isabel nodded and without another word, she dived into the sea with Terry. The lack of hesitation from the ruler of New Krypton surprised Con-El. Terry shone a light as they dived deeper into the cold waters; there were unmistakeably shards of Kryptonite covering the ocean floor. Isabel frowned at the unusal amount of Kryptonite around this area and continued to swim forward only to see the wreckage of a submarine. There was a massive crest on the submarine which was torn into half; it was the **Luthorcorp** symbol. Terry examined the submarine and could tell that the submarine was ripped open by hands. They shared a look and rose back to the surface.

They were both silent as they pieced everything together. Terry began, "The Luthorcorp submarine...those marks..." Isabel shuddered at the thought of Lex Luthor; she had not forgotten her childhood nightmares of Luthor.

Con-El asked, "Luthorcorp?" Terry nodded and explained, "The company of Lex Luthor."

Con-El grinned and said eagerly, "Let's find him and free La-Ra, making sure that he knows the power of New Krypton."

Isabel shook her head and said, "We can't just march up to Lex Luthor and demand for La-Ra's release. We need a better plan."

Kon-El scowled at her, roaring, "Coward! I shall march up to this Lex Luthor then!" Without another word, there was a gush of wind; Kon-El disappeared into the skies. Terry asked incredulously, "He can _fly_?"

Isabel sighed sadly and said, "Yes, the House of El was blessed with the power of flight. We need to stop him before he finds Luthor; Luthor will show no mercy to them and he clearly knows their weakness to Kryptonite."

Terry glanced at the worried girl, and suggested, "We can always enlist the League's help. Superman can be most helpful against Luthor..."

She snapped quickly, "No. I will deal with Luthor. These are my people."

Terry stayed silent for a while and said sorrowfully, "Con-El did have a point. You can't hide New Krypton forever. Sooner or later, humans will find out about them."

Isabel nodded slowly and stated determinedly, "I will make sure that Luthor doesn't ruin New Krypton's impression."

Bruce frowned as he heard Terry's quick report about Isabel's decision to pursue Luthor; his fingers lingered on the button on the Batcomputer to contact Superman. He knew that despite Luthor's old age, it was too dangerous for Isabel to meet alone even with Terry's help; They need someone who had experience in dealing with the bald villain.

He sighed as he could imagine her anger if he had asked for her father's assistance; from what Clark told him, Isabel refused to speak more than sentence to him ever since Connor's death, which left Clark thoroughly perplexed at the reason for her anger. In fact, Clark had asked Bruce for the reason, but Isabel made him promise not to speak of the terrible truth of Connor's death to anyone.

So the boy scout decided that his daughter was still grieving for her brother. He sighed, and monitored the blinking emblem of the black Batman symbol racing towards the Luthorcorp Tower, praying that Terry could reach Isabel in time.


	36. DANCE WITH THE DEVIL

As Isabel reached the Tower, she caught sight of the gaping hole, where Con-El crashed into hurriedly and heard the frantic Luthorcorp officials running around to hunt for the intruder. She closed her eyes for a moment, summoning Brainiac to download any blueprints of the building.

Within seconds, Brainiac reported, "There is a high probability of the New Kryptonian being trapped in the private floor 33.1. Only Luthor operatives with ID cards are allowed entry. According to estimates, I can unlock it within physical distance of 1 feet and 8 minutes."

She frowned, and questioned, "Brainiac, I don't think it needs to be unlocked with Con-El's help."

The cold metallic voice replied, "Negative. Luthor had devised a red-sun radiation security system in the building. According to my calculations, that adolescent Kryptonian will be subdued soon." "I guess I need to be extra careful then."

"I suggest you to abandon this rescue plan. I am not sure of the probability of success."

"Brainiac, Con-El and La-Ra are my responsibility. Besides, I don't mind giving Luthor a piece of my mind." She flew to the open window the 33th floor and slipped in.

Just as Brainiac predicted, the inside of the building shone with red radiation, zapping her of her speed and strength immediately. She glanced at the empty office she was in, hearing the heavily armed guards sprinting in the corridor behind the door. She knew she needed to get to the lift in the centre of the building; the only way to that, however, was through the dozens of guards parading around outside.

Brainiac noted, "I have deactivated the surveillance for the building, but for the humans outside, I am of no help." She needed a diversion, a big one.

Suddenly, Brainiac reported, "Batman is within 10 feet of the premise. Do you wish to contact him?" Isabel bit her lip; she really didn't want to involve Terry into this, but this was her only choice.

Within seconds, she hacked into his channel and spoke in his earpiece, "Terry, I need you to create a diversion and rescue Kon-El. I am trying to get to the 33.1 labs, but there are too many guards outside. The red sun radiation isn't helping either."

There was a quick reply, "Sure, Isabel, but promise me, don't confront Luthor without me. You are too vulnerable now."

She smiled and agreed, "I won't. Thank you." Then there was a loud explosion just a couple of levels below her. Batman threw explosive batarangs at the tower and gave her a quick nod. She could hear people shouting, "What's going on? Why is the Bat attacking us? They need us downstairs!"

She shifted to the door, listening intently to the commotion outside. Once the coast was clear, she opened the door and sprinted for the lift down the hallway. She pressed the lift button immediately. The lift began to rise from 29th floor to 33th floor; as the door opened, Brainiac quickly warned, "Someone's in there."

She leapt away from the door, waiting for the guard to exit. As he left, she delivered a quick blow to his neck, knocking him out immediately. His gun dropped to the floor; Brainiac suggested, "It might be beneficial for you to take it. Without your Kryptonian abilities, human weapons are going to be useful." She shook her head; she was going to face the murderer of her mother and so many innocent people without assistance of weapons.

She stepped into lift and commanded Brainiac, "Hack into the lift and bring me to 33.1." The lift doors shut and the lights went off for a split second. Then the lift shuddered and started to rise slowly. Her heartbeat was strangely steady; she was ready to face Luthor after all these years. Brainiac informed her that this floor didn't have surveillance so she was on her own.

The doors creaked open, and by instinct, she hid in the blind spot of the lift, listening for anyone around the lift. The lab was quiet; in fact, it was too quiet. The floor was pitch black, apart from the lights in the lift and the red radiation lights. The ominously red radiation shone on her face as she crept out of the door as quietly as possible.

"Welcome back, child," Luthor's voice echoed in the empty lab. Her blood turned cold as she could see the large silhouette of the billionaire edging closer; she growled, "Where is La-Ra?"

He chuckled darkly as he continued to move towards her, musing, "You mean the alien corpse we disposed days ago?" She could see his lined face and impressive physique for a human his age; he had a slight limp that she never knew he had.

She nearly couldn't recognise him as the same tyrant who butchered millions of people out of cold blood. He seemed a lot frailer; she moved back a little, unsure of what to do. She had expected to fight the man who killed her mother, not a dying old man.

The bald man noticed the alarmed look on her face and said, "Surprised to see me so old? Not everyone is as lucky as your alien father. You have grown a lot yourself. I see you no longer wear your mask or sing as Selene; I have to say that it was a pity because I did enjoy listening to you sing."

She scowled at him and said curtly, "Luthor, I am not here for chit-chat. I am here to take La-Ra."

Luthor grinned wickedly and replied, "Sure, let's do business. That alien is dead..."

"Don't lie to me. I know you. You're way too cruel and curious to kill him off that quickly."

The bald man raised his arms in fake surrender, confessing, "You caught me. He is alive. Barely."

She commanded, "Release him."

The man bent down to meet her eyes and muttered slowly, "What would you give me in return?"

She glared at him and growled, "I will spare you your life?"

He smirked at her, remarking amusedly, "You won't harm an old man, will you? Your father wouldn't."

She snarled, "I am NOT my father."

The villain agreed and said, "You're damaged. By your mother's death. By your friend's and brother's deaths. You know more about loss than anyone at such a young age."

She stared coldly into his eyes. He continued, "As you can tell, I am dying. I can feel the life escaping my body every day." He fumbled for something in his trouser pocket and pressed a button. The red radiation in the room was turned off.

She frowned at him, questioning, "What are you doing? Is this a trap?" She could feel her strength slowly returning to her body.

He gazed down at her like a hawk and explained, "I have searched for ways to sustain my life; I have even captured Count Dracula's heir, but I realised that when my human blood mixes with the vampire virus, I develop a deadly allergy to sunlight. When your little friend bumped into my scientist's submarine, I had the idea of infusing the strong alien gene with mine to bless myself with the long lifespan of your kind. However, my human cells wouldn't merge with the alien cells. They were too different from human DNA. However, you are a human and Kryptonian hybrid. Your DNA would be perfect for me."

Luthor knelt down in front of the girl and clasped her hand, begging, "You're my only hope to survival."

"What makes you think I will let you do this? I can just wait for Batman to come here and arrest you, saving La-Ra."

His eyes glinted maliciously and he said softly, "Because I have something that you crave most. When experimenting with the Dracula blood, I developed the serum to resurrect _humans_."

He clicked his fingers and the lights in the lab were turned on. There were 3 cell beds with live specimens inside. Isabel's heart started to pound painfully against her chest as she walked towards the floating bodies in the liquid-filled cubicles.

She passed by the first one, and saw a boy with jet black hair in his early twenties. His face was rather bony and pale, like he hadn't eaten for ages. Luthor noted, "That's Vladimir Dracula, heir to the Dracula Clan. It was difficult to capture him. He had thousands of loyal servants willing to put their lives on the line for him. It wasn't till I threatened to kill his father during his hibernation that he agreed to come here. Little does he know that I **lied** about my promise not to assassinate his father."

Isabel stared with pity at the boy, knowing that he would experience great emotional pain once he was conscious. She moved towards the next one and saw a brown-haired boy with an emblem of the New Krypton burnt on his arm. She knew that was La-Ra.

As she moved to the last one, my hands began to tremble nervously. Her eyes moved slowly to the last specimen of an adult woman with straight black hair like her own. Isabel's eyes widened as she saw an alive and peacefully sleeping Lois Lane in the glass case.

Luthor smiled proudly, "Looks the same when she left you, doesn't she?"

Isabel's knees gave way and she knelt down on the cold ground. Her finger instinctively stroked her mother's wedding ring around her neck. "Mo..ther..." she muttered to herself in shock.

Luthor cleared his throat and looked down at the trembling girl, urging, "So, what's your verdict? If it's no, I can easily destroy this specimen with a push of a button." She could hear Brainiac telling her that Terry had been trying to contact her, but she didn't care at all.

Isabel pushed herself up from the ground determinedly and looked straight into the menacingly green eyes of the wrinkly old man. "I'll do it."

Luthor grinned widely at her, handing her a syringe. "It is laced with green Kryptonite so it can pierce through your skin."

She took it in her hands and hesitated, warning, "You'd better not use this blood to clone me."

"Child, that sample size is only enough for my blood serum, which is the most important thing. Do you really think I will risk my life for a clone of you?"

She took a quick glance at the calm face of her resting mother and jammed the needle in her artery, ignoring the stinging pain the Kryptonite is causing her. The bright red liquid began to fill the syringe; she was starting to pant from the Kryptonite embedded under her skin.

Once the blood filled the whole syringe, Luthor wrenched the syringe from her hands. She fell to the ground clutching her arm; the pain was dulling quickly to her relief. Luthor sprinted to the dialysis machine and placed the blood sample into the tube. His fingers trembled eagerly as he attached the other tube to his veins; he slumped into the chair and pushed the button to start the infusion on her blood into his body.

Isabel took a deep breath and used Brainiac to release all the three prisoners. The liquid inside the three glass cases started to drain; within minutes, they opened and Isabel carried each of them carefully out and laid them on the ground.

Suddenly, Luthor started to grunt in pain as the serum started to enter his system. He started to sweat profusely and claw at the chair. Isabel knew that she needed to take the three unconscious people away from him as soon as possible; she informed Terry of her whereabouts and used her heat vision to make an opening in the thick wall.

Finally, the lead-laced wall of the building melted to show the pitch black night of Metropolis. Isabel took a quick look at the unconscious Luthor slumped on the dialysis machine and carried the three bodies into the night.


	37. MOTHER

RETURN

Bruce examined the three resting bodies in the Manor in silence; he didn't speak a word after much interrogation of Isabel about what had happened. He felt both disappointment and pity for the young adult; she made a pact with the devil and played with the balance of life and death, which would never end well.

He looked at the peaceful expression on Lois, and touched her cheek. Like the dark-haired vampire on the next bed, she was stone cold and pale, with her chest not even moving to breathe. They had been unconscious for 3 hours; Bruce sighed and turned to gaze at the confused girl hugging her knees against the cave wall.

Terry refused to talk to her as once again, she shut him out of the plan and faced Luthor alone. She raised her head and stared into his eyes with her tear-filled eyes.

Bruce's heart broke when she croaked, "Uncle Bruce...What should I do?" Tears slid down her cheeks as she continued, "I know I should have rejected Luthor's offer and asked Terry for help. I know I shouldn't have brought Mum back...now she's not alive or dead. Luthor is strong again. Terry won't speak to me..."

Bruce knelt down and placed a comforting head on her head, promising, "You'll get through this. You need to tell Clark. He needs to know."

She bit her lip anxiously and nodded hesitantly. He patted her head and walked to the Batcomputer, pressing the button to contact Superman. Within seconds, Superman in his black and white costume appeared.

He caught sight of his distraught daughter, asking surprisedly, "Isabel, what's going on?" Isabel hid her face in her hands and muttered, "I'm...sorry..."

At that moment, Superman noticed the body on one of the beds and was petrified. The image of his late wife looking perfectly healthy kept him rooted to the spot; Superman looked to Bruce for answers. "Wha...t is this? This can't be...no, it can't be Lois."

Bruce laid a hand on his comrade and broke the news to him. It seemed like hours till Superman mustered the strength to speak; he asked, "I don't understand...is she really Lois?"

Bruce stated, "According to the tests, the three of them are still under the effects of the Luthor's anaesthetic. It would take probably another hour before they wake. I am not sure whether she would still have the memories before she passed away. She has been transformed into a follower of the Dracula clan. Sunlight is detrimental to her cells She also needs human blood to sustain her body functions." Superman stroked his wife's cheek and felt nostalgia rush over him; miraculously, she began to stir.

Clark couldn't breathe as his wife's violet eyes stared at him; his eyes began to overflow with tears. She opened her parched lips and touched her throat, croaking, "Thirs...ty..."

Clark looked to Bruce with a confused expression; Bruce handed her a bag of artificial blood that was usually kept in his medical cabinet. Her eyes shone with a red glow as she snatched the bag and dug her fangs into the plastic, spilling some of the blood on her white robe.

Isabel couldn't see anymore of this; she couldn't believe that she had turned her mother into a monster because she only thought of her selfish needs. Clark's mouth remained wide open as he saw his wife gulping down the red liquid, while Bruce stared calmly at the other two starting to wake up. Bruce threw another blood bag to the pale boy, as he sat up.

La-Ra looked around the cave and found his disheveled leader in the corner, asking, "My Lady, what's going on?" Lois too turned her head towards the girl on the ground after her nourishment.

Suddenly, Lois stammered, "Is...isabel? Honey? Is it you?" Isabel raised her head and Lois rushed to her daughter in an alarming speed, embracing her. Isabel remained motionless, shocked that Lois remembered her.

After a few seconds, Isabel buried her face into her mother's shoulder and sobbed, "I missed you! I am sorry for being so selfish to bring you back. But I missed you so much! Mum, I'm sorry!"

Lois stroked her daughter's hair and comforted soothingly, "Still a little crybaby! I'm happy that I'm back. I would give anything to see my baby again."

"But..."

"I know, honey... I feel that my body has changed a lot from what it's used to be. But that's nothing as long as I get to be with my baby girl again!" Isabel tried her best to calm herself, but tears streamed down her face and she clung to her mother as tightly as she could.

Vladimir cleared his throat and asked, "Can anyone tell me what's going on? Where is that son of a bitch, Luthor?" Bruce led Vladimir and La-Ra out of the Batcave to let the Kent family have their reunion in private.

Superman edged nervously towards the embracing couple, asking, "Lois? Do you still remember me?"

The ex-reporter laughed and joked, "How can I ever forget, Clark? Do you still remember me? I hope you didn't forget me and hook up with that Lana Lang."

He shook his head immediately, stating seriously, "I would never, Lois!" Superman was relieved that the woman he loved hadn't changed at all even after this ordeal.

She suddenly fixed Clark with an intense stare, questioning, "Smallville, have you been taking good care of our daughter?"

Superman glanced at the girl, whose face is still hidden in Lois's chest, replied slowly, "Isabel refused to talk to me for nearly 2 months now after Connor...passed away."

Isabel turned her head to glare at the sanctimonious idiot, growling, "There is nothing to talk about." Isabel wiped the tears from her face and pushed herself up from the ground; Lois sighed as it pained her to see the strained relationship between her two loved ones.

She flashed a small smile at Lois, saying, "I am really happy that you're back, Mum. You two probably need to catch up. So I will leave you now." With that, she left without a second glance at Superman.

Superman stared sadly at the ground, wondering where it had all gone wrong. Lois stared up at her

husband's face and demanded, "Tell me everything, Clark. What happened when I was gone?"

Isabel ran a hand through her hair and sighed; with her mother back, she could fulfil her deepest desire of having a complete family. However, the fact behind Connor's death haunted her and made it impossible for her to be around her father. She was so deep in thought that she bumped into a solid object. "Ow!" The slightly older boy with light grey hair yelled indignantly. "You're still here?"

Vladimir nodded and stated, "I will stay till sunset when my people awaken." Isabel ignored him and started to walk away.

So he grabbed her shoulders and said determinedly, "Thank you for saving me."

She said sympathetically, "I am sorry for your father."

He retracted his hands from her shoulders and nodded sadly, stating, "I knew from the start that Luthor wouldn't keep his promise, but as the leader of my people, I took a risk to keep them safe. That would be what my father would do, I'm sure. You would understand. From what La-Ra told me, we are quite similar."

"I think you should stop hitting on her. She's taken, idiot." a very pregnant Helena said behind him.

Isabel rushed forward to hug her with slight difficulty due to her bulging belly. "Hi, Isabel. I just talked to Terry."

Isabel frowned at the mention of Terry; that fight they had was not a pretty sight, noting, "I thought you don't talk to men apart from Bruce."

She grinned mischievously and joked, "Terry is a guy? Really? But on a serious note, you should go talk to him upstairs. Let me handle this pale vampire." Isabel walked up the stairs heavy-heartedly, not looking forward to another talk with Terry.

As she walked into the room, Terry turned around, saying, "Helen...oh it's you."

Isabel walked closer to the clearly angry boyfriend with his hands crossed against his chest. "Is your mum alright?" he asked stiffly. She nodded and there was minutes of silence.

Suddenly, Terry sighed and stated, "If you still refuse to apologise, I have nothing to say to you."

She asked incredulously, "Apologise for what? For not endangering your life?"

Terry glared at her and shouted exasperatedly, "Why don't you get it? We're a team! We work together!"

She raised her voice to say, "What? Was I supposed to let you down to the Lab and let Luthor butcher you in front of me to make me give him my blood? Is that what you want?"

"Why can't you trust my strength? I could have helped you!"

"Your life is way more important than mine to be put in danger! You're too important!" Isabel broke down in tears as she screamed her confession.

Then she turned to leave; Terry grabbed her wrist and said softly, "Was that true?"

She said between sobs, "Yes...you happy now?" He turned her around and kissed her passionately, which surprised her.

Terry broke the kiss and said seriously, "Promise me, Isabel. Don't be so reckless next time. I feel the same way about you. I put your life before mine. I am your boyfriend; I want you to depend on me more!" Terry wrapped his arms protectively around the girl, refusing to let go.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Lois Lane clearing her throat, with Clark standing behind her at the door. Isabel's heart skipped a beat, as her eyes took in the image of her mother who passed away when she was only six. Terry still had his arm around her shoulder, and proceeded to extend his hand to shake Lois's hand.

She raised her eyebrows at him, said jokingly, "I am not done with you, Mcginnis. You won't get my approval that easily." He opened his mouth to argue, but decided not to irritate Metropolis's best reporter.

Lois turned to her daughter, eyes beaming with pride as she began, "Isabel, your father told me everything that you've done. I am so proud. A singer and a superhero. And now, the protector of New Krypton. I never thought I could be able to witness your success."

Isabel's eyes started to brim with tears; she still remembered visiting her mother's grave every Mother's day, feeling lost as ever. Isabel wiped the tears furiously from her face, refusing to look helpless in front of her mother. Lois beckoned towards her upset little girl and tilted her chin gently to face her.

She caught sight of her wedding ring hanging on Isabel's necklace and touched the modest silver ring, promising, "Isabel, I will never leave you again. Your father told me about the Zod incident and why you rejected him. Isabel, I want nothing more than for us to be a family again. I know a lot has happened when I was gone, but honey, you're the most precious thing to me and Clark. Can we start again as a family? Move back home with us?" Isabel jumped into her mother's bosom and nodded.

Luthor flexed his arm muscles as he examined himself in the mirror; the serum had returned him to his youthful form. His skin was smooth, and his limp was gone. He grinned; he was back.

He thought about his plans and felt slightly guilty for once in his lifetime. He would destroy the Super Family by crushing their dream. He thought back to how he was saved by Supergirl. Could he do it after her bringing him back to life?

Luthor smirked at himself in the reflection and stared determinedly at the mirror. Who was he kidding? He had no remorse.

Luthor~ _**Enjoy your pathetic little dream as much as you can, Isabel. I have so much planned for you and your father.**_


	38. DREAMS DO COME TRUE

"Honey, it's breakfast time!" Lois's voice rang in the Metropolis apartment. Isabel's heart took flight as she heard her mother's voice and super-sped out of her room to the living room. The sight of her very much alive mother holding up a plate of bacon and eggs stopped her in her tracks.

Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks silently; Lois leapt to her weeping daughter worriedly and asked, "Isabel, are you OK? Are you feeling ill?"

Isabel wiped the tears roughly from her face and sobbed, "I missed you so... much..." Lois hugged her grown up daughter who was as tall as her now, stroking her back gently.

The door opened abruptly to reveal Clark Kent in his pyjamas; he yawned and remarked, "Lois, you're up early."

Lois gazed at the messy haired superhero disapprovingly and stated, "Well, not everyone is as lazy as you, Mr. Waking-up-at-9-am. For some reason, I couldn't sleep at night."

Isabel stared worriedly at her mother's pale complexion; ever since her resurrection, they took extra care to shield all the windows with UV-blocking boards and took hundreds of packs of artificial human blood. However, they couldn't predict other changes that Lois might have to go through.

Lois smiled at the growing frown on Isabel's face and patted her head, reassuring, "Nothing for you to worry about, baby. I am feeling stronger and faster than ever."

There was a slight glow in Isabel's eyes and she smiled sweetly. Clark raised his eyebrows at the girl and asked, "That was Terry, right?" Isabel nodded stiffly, still fighting the urge to ignore her father.

Lois noticed the obvious tension in the room between her husband and her daughter and cleared her throat, suggesting, "Let's start eating, shall we?" Isabel sat herself in the seat facing her mother instantly, helping her mother distribute the food equally into three plates.

Lois chuckled at the other two staring at her and mused, "I know I am pretty, but you two need to stop staring at me." Clark's cheeks blushed and he stared determinedly at his bacon and eggs. Lois picked up a crispy piece of bacon and took a small nibble.

She spat out the food immediately; Isabel asked hurriedly, "Are you alright?"

Lois reassured them, "I am fine... I guess I have to stay away from food. It's good for me anyways! I am getting pudgy!" As she left to retrieve the artificial blood bags from the fridge, Clark lifted his head to see his daughter's tears falling gently on her plate. The metal fork in her hand was trembling slightly as she bit her lip to keep herself from breaking down on the spot.

Clark rested his hand on hers sympathetically, meeting his daughter's tear-filled gaze. "I know that I have done many unforgivable things when Zod took control of me, but I want you to know that your mother and I will never blame you for her 'change'. Isabel, I have always been so proud of you. I know things may not revert to like they were before Connor's death, but you must never doubt your mother and my support."

Isabel's heart softened after such genuine words from the man of steel and she smiled weakly at her father, muttering, "Thanks, Dad."

Behind the kitchen door, Lois smiled at the heart-warming scene. Finally, their family seemed whole again. Her throat began to ache again; she glanced at the fridge with the pile of empty blood packets. She massaged her burning throat, desperately hoping that her thirst would go away. She gazed back at her smiling husband and daughter and discarded any thought of telling them of her unquenchable thirst.

She looked up at the roof and glared at whatever entity was beyond the skies, cursing angrily at the gods for bestowing such cruel fate upon her family. She pushed all negative thoughts away and strode back in the living room with a toothy grin, asking, "So, superstar, can you sing me something?"

Days seemed to speed past the Kent family; the home was filled with laughter once again. Even Bruce was unable to keep his scowl when he had dinner with the Kents. The cheerfulness attracted everyone from the Graysons to League members to visit them. Of course, Isabel's singing performance helped to bring the crowd in.

This was the third night with guests in the Kent apartment. Wally and Linda's family, Bruce and Terry were already seated at the dining table. The red-haired twins, Barry and Tom, were already fidgeting at their seats and waiting for their food. Wally was about to open his mouth to tease Bruce's gelled hair, when Clark and Lois stuck their heads out of the kitchen, saying, "The food is taking some time. Maybe in the mean time, Isabel?"

At that instant, the twins fell silent as a gorgeous girl in an electric blue dress carried a guitar down the stairs to the living room. "Isn't that?" Barry started, and the other twin nodded and gulped.

Unmistakeably, Selene stepped into the living room, beaming at the audience. Wally and Linda cheered hysterically while Bruce clapped politely. Terry, on the other hand, shot the twins dirty looks when he heard them exchange inappropriate comments about his girlfriend.

Selene held the guitar in position, and said humbly, "Sorry if I am a bit rusty. I haven't played or sung for some time. I wrote this song yesterday. I hope you like it!"

With a few strums on the guitar, she began to sing

"_Everything is wonderful__  
__Everything is great__  
__Free as a bird singing outside my window pane__  
__Got a fresh new start__  
__It's a brand new day__  
__I got lots of love to give away__  
__It dont matter if if's rainin'__  
__Nothing can phase me__  
__I make my own sunshine__  
__If you think you can break me__  
__Baby your crazy__  
__I make my own sunshine (3x)__  
__Hey! Let's make a rainbow__  
__Look for the Pot'O Gold__  
__I'll show you how to keep it nice and easy__  
__Even if a cloud starts forming on my lovely day__  
__There's nothing, NO nothing__  
__That could stand in my way__  
__It dont matter if if's rainin'__  
__Nothing can phase me__  
__I make my own sunshine__  
__If you think you can break me__  
__Baby your crazy__  
__I make my own sunshine (3x)_"

The small crowd cheered loudly and the Kents also joined in the cheer. Isabel gave a dainty bow and helped her mother with the baked pasta.

Lois planted a proud kiss on her talented daughter's forehead and challenged, "So any contenders wish to top that performance?"

Wally winked at Bruce and joked, "I think Bruce should have a go! From what I know, he's a good singer."

Bruce flashed the red-haired speedster his famous Batglare and Wally looked away immediately with his hands in the air. Everyone in the room roared in laughter at the scene. After having most of the food devoured by Wally and his twins, his family said their goodbyes and drove off in their car.

Bruce stayed put in the dining room, eyeing the lovey-dovey couple suspiciously. He could tell that with Lois's return, Isabel's mood improved and so did her and Terry's relationship. The couple's entwined hands were a huge eyesore for Bruce and Clark; even Lois raised her eyebrows when Terry passed the salt without releasing Isabel's hand.

Terry and Isabel realised that they were the centre of attention so they both decided to excuse themselves. "Where do you think you're going?" Bruce asked with a frown firmly planted on his forehead.

Isabel rolled her eyes, replying with a smirk, "We're just going upstairs. Don't worry, we'll keep the door open for you guys so you can eavesdrop." Before anyone could yell at them, she grabbed Terry's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

As they entered the room, Isabel jumped on her bed, laying down on her back. Terry pounced on the girl, staring straight into her clear blue eyes and whispering, "You are so beautiful."

She giggled and tried to push him off her, but he held her wrist in a firm grasp down on the bed. His face was inches from hers, and within seconds, their lips were locked together. "Don't get too carried away, Mcginnis!" Superman shouted from downstairs.

Terry sighed and laid on the bed next to Isabel, muttering, "Yes, Sir."

Isabel's fingers played with Terry's raven hair while she asked, "So how's work?"

"Good. Been working on a couple of vampire crimes. Nothing too difficult. Vladimir is helping us it's going a lot easier. By the way, did you know that Vlad has been keeping Helena company?"

She chuckled. Helena's baby is arriving soon so she had been resting at the Manor. "They are cute together. Vlad and Helena. It's a miracle how Helena lets him near her."

Terry shrugged and mused, "Maybe Helena can't stand living men only."

Isabel giggled, and Terry stared at her strangely.

"What?"

"I miss hearing your laugh. You seem a lot happier now."

Isabel closed her eyes for a while and said with a smile on her face, "It's like all of my dreams came true now. I've got Mum, Dad, Bruce and you. Everything's _**perfect**_."


End file.
